Chaos Theory: Cause and Effect
by Green Hat
Summary: When fire devastates a local village Shadow and Knuckles must flee. The ensuing chase will push them beyond breaking point. Meanwhile, the Guardians face a crisis of unparalleled scale, one only Chaos Controlled can fix…
1. Chaos Theory

Disclaimer: I own little

This is the sequel to "The Thousand: Chaos Controlled", this will make more sense if you've already read it, otherwise, bear with me.

_For Bez, for inspiration,enthusiasm and artwork,  
Also Vanyel, Bunnykins, Vulpus and Kim, for patience, crisps and fire-extinguishers!  
_

**Chaos Theory: Cause and Effect**

"_Butterfly flaps its wings in Peking; weather is different in New York" _

Knuckles always said the village looked like fairly lights. The mountain air was cool-fresh. Shadow breathed in deeply. Above the stars were shining too, only a few clouds darkened the late summer sky. Sighing Shadow closed his eyes, smiling, happy and content. He looked up, traced the shape of the constellations with his eyes, so many myths and legends were applied to those distant suns… He liked to forget what they really were, and think of them as the light of past souls, always watching and guarding, providing a guiding light for all those who'd lost their way. Knuckles said Maria was up there somewhere, Shadow liked to believe him.

Down in the village something was amiss. Shadow's eyes were drawn there by a subconscious force. For a long time as he gazed at the human village he couldn't work out what was wrong, the twinkling lights seemed to merge together into a faint orange glow. Shadow had to blink a few times to ensure it wasn't his eyes. The orange glow was spreading, consuming more of the twinkling lights. With horror Shadow realised what that orange glow was…

Knuckles looked up from the chopping vegetables in their small stone built cottage. He had the strangest sensation, like someone had just walked over his grave. He frowned to himself and looked out the glassless window before him. Shadow was standing in his usual place, looking down at the village; the bubbling mumble coming through the Bond was as quiet as it ever was. Nevertheless Knuckles dried his hands on the only towel in their small kitchen and wandered outside.

Shadow heard Knuckles approach, a sick numbness prevailing.  
"Shadow you ok?" Knuckles asked, then his nose caught a scent, acrid, choking… "Shads, why can I smell smoke?"  
Shadow raised his arm, and pointed down at the village, not looking at him.  
Knuckles' world seemed to collapse around him. "Tell me you didn't…"  
"Of course not!"  
Together they looked down. Fire had by now consumed almost a quarter of the buildings. Black smoke was billowing into the sky, blocking out the stars and blowing in their direction. The village glowed orange. Occasionally they could hear a faint roar as the flames tore through the houses.  
"Go get your things" Knuckles muttered, his feet pinned to the spot.  
"But… why?"  
"Just go!" Through the Bond Knuckles gave Shadow and incentive to be on his way. Somewhat unwillingly he returned to the house. After a stupefied moment Knuckles followed him.

He shoved all the food they had into a flimsy green backpack Sonic had left behind on his last visit. That done he ran into his bedroom and pulled the rumpled blanket off his bed, hastily folding it as small as possible. After ensuring Shadow was elsewhere Knuckles broke a strong stone box in the corner of his room. Kneeling down he pulled from the rubble a small metal box. Briefly he opened it, inside sat two simple silver rods. He closed it and shoved it into the depths of the bag. He ran on to Shadow's room, removing his barely used blanket from his bed and shoving that into the bag too. Shadow was staring out the window, the small blue teddy bear, Harry, Knuckles had given him hanging limply in his hand. He turned to look at Knuckles, his eyes tormented; realisation had set in.

Shadow brushed past Knuckles. He ran into the kitchen. He grabbed the towel and hastily wrapped several knives in it before shoving it into his bag. He pulled their first-aid kit from under the shelf that held what served them as a sink. Shadow racked his brain for anything else. Nothing came. Just then he heard the roar of an engine. Knuckles ran up behind him and grabbed his hand.  
"Let's go!" He yelled.  
The last thing Knuckles took from their house was his hunting crossbow as they raced out the door.


	2. Part 1: Building a Future

**Part 1:  
****Building a future  
**"_For every action there is an equal, but opposite, reaction" _

Shadow laughed easily, a real, true laugh, for once unhindered by bubbling anger or suppressed pain. The object of his mirth? Knuckles, hanging upside down by his foot, from the roof of their half built house.  
"I swear, I leave you alone for five minutes… And I thought you were an Echidna, not a monkey"  
"Ha ha, very funny Shadow, just get me down from here!"  
Grinning he jumped up onto the top of the thick stone wall and walked along to where Knuckles' foot was trapped between two sections of stone. Shadow pulled at Knuckles foot, and he fell unceremoniously to the ground, just in time for Sonic to see him. Groaning Knuckles lay on the floor. On the wall of the house Shadow was bent over with laughter, so much so that he risked falling from the wall himself.  
"Its not funny Shadow! I'll box your ears!"  
Shadow jumped down from the wall.  
"No you won't" He said mildly, offering him a hand to his feet. "Because you're my Guardian and _that_ would be abuse"  
"Would it really?" Knuckles cuffed Shadow round the head.  
"You're right Knuckles, he does giggle"  
Shadow immediately stopped his laughter "I do not"  
"Sorry Shads, you do"  
"Don't make me barbeque you both"  
Knuckles grinned wryly "You can grill Sonic if you like"  
"No he can't!"  
Sonic hastily skipped behind Knuckles.  
"I'm immune Sonicu"  
He peered over Knuckles' shoulder "Gits"

They decided the barbeque idea was a good one. Shadow was only just dissuaded from flash frying all the food after the damp firewood failed to light. So it was that the four of them stood around eating venison stakes. Sonic and Tails had been at the house for several days, helping Shadow and Knuckles build it. They'd come to this part of the country for just over two months. Shadow and Knuckles had decided after weeks of hunting that this was the place to set up home. In many ways it was perfect, Knuckles had always wanted to live amongst the mountains, and with Shadow, a place far from the densest areas of human populous, to keep him out of sight and out of mind. The nearest human habitation was Skytop village just down the hill, an hour or so's walk away. For Knuckles there was a bonus, an Echidna colony just up the hill from them, a few hours walk away. It allowed Knuckles to be near what he deemed his own people, giving him a chance to be social without having to go on a long journey leaving Shadow behind. Shadow on the other hand didn't seem to mind the isolation of the place, as long as he had Knuckles, and the occasional visitors he seemed quite content.

Tails was here because he had agreed to take Knuckles into the city to buy furniture for their house. They'd decided it was best to leave Shadow behind with the house, rather than risk his being recognised in the city. Sonic was here because he'd tagged along. They'd spent a few days together but now it was time to go. Knuckles, was perhaps understandably, a little insecure about leaving Shadow behind on his own.  
"Are you sure you'll be ok while I'm gone?"  
"Yes!" Shadow cried exasperated "I _can_ look after myself you know!"  
Knuckles frowned "Promise me you'll be good"  
Shadow smiled softly "Of course my Guardian"  
"And that you won't get into mischief, or wander too far from home"  
"Knuckles!" Shadow said sharply "I've managed without you for fifty years; I think I can stand to be without you for one night!"  
"Mmm… Alright…"  
"I won't even talk to any strangers" Shadow chuckled "Now go on!" He made a gesture as though shoving him away "Have fun… bring me back a present!"  
Knuckles nodded and finally turned and trotted to the waiting Tornado. Shadow watched as Tails revved the engines and prepared to depart. Just as they were about to draw away Shadow heard Knuckles shout something.  
"And no tormenting the wildlife!"  
Shadow smirked and waved as the Tornado lifted into the air. Knuckles watched him disappear back into the half built house.

Once the Tornado had levelled out and the engine noise had died down Sonic looked back to Knuckles.  
"You worry too much"  
"Really?" He asked softly sitting back slightly "The first time he was left alone he nearly succeeded in killing us all… Don't even get me started on what happened with the Coreinth"  
Sonic raised an eyebrow "Good point… but he'll behave won't he?"  
Knuckles leant back and closed his eyes "Yes…" He opened one eye and grinned "Or he'll get his butt kicked" His eye closed again and after a moment, he was asleep.  
"Lazy git" Sonic muttered to himself as he turned to watch the landscape pass by beneath them.

After about an hour the Tornado landed in Tails' backyard. Knuckles was immensely pleased to be out of the plane and able to stretch his legs. That done he stood for a while, taking in the sounds and smells of the city. The last time he'd been in a city was months ago, hunting for the pieces of the broken Master Emerald, the few times before that had almost all been on equally bad circumstances. Knuckles did not like cities, they put him on edge. When he listened he could hear the constant low drone of traffic, a faint incessant background noise where he'd always been used to the birds and the wind through trees and grass. Cities made Knuckles feel dirty, and left him with a desperate urge to scratch. When he turned round he could look at Tails' house. It was a large old building that seemed to be a mismatch of many styles. For all intensive purposes it looked like an old dilapidated warehouse, with the top part of a Victorian mansion sticking out of its roof. Tails' house was unique, Knuckles would give him that much. Instead of a backdoor Tails had a huge set of warehouse doors through which he could move the Tornado and his various other contraptions as and when he needed to. Knuckles followed uncertainly as he opened a small section of those warehouse doors and went inside.

They found themselves in Tails' workshop. After a moment Tails switched off the various security systems and florescent lights in the ceiling pinged and flickered on. The only other light in the room came from a strip of windows at the top of either wall. As he looked around Knuckles couldn't help but think he'd stepped into another world, and long for the one he'd left behind. The workshop was vast. Stretching away to a blank wall at the opposite end about 40 meters away. Sonic and Tails began quickly walking towards the other end of the room, their feet echoing on the cold floor. Knuckles took more time about it, the last time he'd been in Tails' workshop he hadn't been conscious for it. The place wasn't tidy. The innards of a large machine were strewn out across the pale concrete floor, accompanied by various tools and scraps of paper. Mildly scratching his head Knuckles tried to figure out what the tangle of metal was going to be. He drew a blank. At the end of the room Sonic and Tails were waiting for him, grinning at his bemused expression. As soon as Knuckles noticed they were watching him he hastily trotted up to join them.

A human sized red door at the end of the room opened onto a concrete staircase. The three of them walked up this. At the top they passed through another door to reach Tails' actual house. The door opened into the back of the kitchen.  
"Umm… It's a little bit of a mess…" Tails giggled  
Knuckles could only distantly remember Tails house, so he looked around it now with interest. The whole place had obviously been originally designed with humans in mind, but had undergone extensive redesign several times. Though the outside looked old the inside was thoroughly modern. Knuckles expected no less from Tails. The kitchen had been modified to fit a Shremu sized inhabitant. Consequentially in a room originally designed for a human everything couldn't help looking like it had shrunk in the wash. Knuckles got the impression Tails wasn't the kind of person that did a lot of cooking, the kitchen was the only part of the room that looked clean.

The kitchen joined onto Tails' main living area. This was whitewashed and simple. The wall opposite the workshop door was lined with windows. Knuckles walked past Tails' two simple sofas facing towards a central coffee table, covered by the schematics of yet another interesting looking machine to look out of the windows. From here he could look down over the end of the slanting warehouse roof to Tails' front garden, then out onto the street. The neighbourhood around Tails' house looked like any other, older than most of the city, but still thoroughly unremarkable. Tails' house was definitely the odd one out.  
"I don't know how you afford to live here…" Knuckles said, looking round. Sonic and Tails were investigating the contents of the fridge.  
"The humans said I could have this place after I helped save the city that time…" Tails voice said from somewhere behind the fridge door "It was in a state then, they were going to demolish it" Tails emerged from the fridge, grinning "but I fixed it!" Knuckles watched as he brought a carton of orange juice and three glasses to the coffee table  
"The neighbours called the last person who lived here Doctor Frankenstein, most of them think I'm an improvement, and ignore the occasional explosion. Nice to know if I blow myself up there's plenty of people around to come and help me out" Tails giggled "You want orange juice Knux?"  
Knuckles shrugged off the offer. "I helped save the city… they didn't offer me anything"  
"You ran away before they could" Tails chuckled "Besides, you're a Guardian, what could _they_ offer you that you didn't already have?"  
"A roof that didn't leak might have been nice"  
"I always thought your little hut looked kinda cosy" Sonic chuckled  
"Huh, not in the winter"  
"Besides" Tails continued "I pay my way… I give my designs to a research company… That pays for me to live…" A small smile crossed his young face "I reckon I'm the richest eight year old in the city!... but I'll be nine soon!"  
"Sometimes I worry that we leave you alone here Tails" Knuckles said softly, looking out at the road again  
"You worry too much Knuckles, besides, I have my robots to clean up after me… I just thought it better to leave them switched off while you're here, judging by your past record"  
"I didn't break your mecha on purpose!"  
"Yeah, yeah I know" Tails chuckled "But better safe than sorry right?"  
"Whatever you say"  
With that Knuckles went back to looking out the window.

Later the three of them walked down the city's main shopping street. Knuckles was beginning to think he was allergic to humans, the longer he spent around them the more he itched. He did his best to try to avoid looking uncomfortable, but wasn't sure if he was succeeding. For a while they just took in the sights. The shopping centre of the city sprawled over a large area but for now they were on what Tails claimed was the best street. Knuckles and Sonic smirked to each other every time they passed an electronics store. There were no cars in this part of the city, for which Knuckles was grateful, the too casual driver had a habit of missing a Shremu crossing in front of them. Knuckles was unsurprised by how dirty the place was, fast food wrappers littered the floor, and despite the lack of cars the air still smelt smoky. He couldn't understand how Tails stood to live here, each to their own he supposed.

Tails led them to the section they needed, a vast shop seeming to sell every kind of furniture imaginable. As they entered through the automatic doors they were hit by a blast of air-conditioning, welcome relief from the warmth outside. Again Knuckles stared around. He'd walked into an Aladdin's cave of furniture. Shaking his head he mumbled something about not understanding humans. The humans in the shop looked up to give them a casual glance, then went back to what they'd been doing. Obviously Shremu were common enough here to be worth no more than a brief observation.  
"Will they think I'm weird if I ask for metal everything?" Knuckles asked uncertainly, looking around at the plywood furniture.  
"You're in the big city now Knux… nothing's weird here" Sonic laughed  
"If that was true I would have been able to bring Shadow along"  
Together the three of them walked through the shop.  
"You sure you're still ok with this Tails?"  
"For the last time, yes! Furnishing your little place won't cost very much at all…"  
"But I don't have anything to give you…"  
"You can owe me a favour…" Tails chuckled "Sure I'll think of something…"  
Knuckles laughed softly and looked at Sonic "Do I want to be in Tails debt?"  
"Probably not" Sonic chuckled  
Tails had run ahead "Hey guys… I think I found something!"

After a while Knuckles had selected two metal beds, human sized, a set of uncomfortable looking Shremu sized chairs, and an unforgiving metal table to go with them. The saleswoman looked at them with raised eyebrows when he picked them, despite the ample labels on lots of the sofas in the shop saying they wouldn't burn Knuckles didn't want to chance it with Shadow around. Her eyebrows arched even further when Tails produced the soul means of payment. When she asked if they wanted insurance on what they'd bought all three of them laughed.  
"Does it cover against fire damage?" Sonic asked smirking  
"Yes…" The increasingly bemused woman answered.  
Tails refused the insurance and gave her his address to have the stuff delivered to. He paid extra to make sure it arrived the next day.

As they were leaving the shop Knuckles spoke up.  
"I don't know how we're going to get all that stuff back home"  
"It comes flat packed. I can put it in a box and hang it under the Tornado"  
"Flat… Packed?" Knuckles asked, bemused  
"Yes Knux… In pieces… You know how to use a screwdriver right?"  
"Umm… Yes?"  
"Good… I'll leave you to figure our the instructions"  
A wave of nausea swept across Knuckles, but his face didn't show it "It'll have pictures… wont it?"  
"Yes… they're often clearer than the words… you'd need a degree to figure out what they mean" Tails chuckled  
"Ah, Knuckles you're growing up, you're entering the wonderful world of flat packed furniture"  
Knuckles struggled to understand what was so wonderful about it, but decided to keep his mouth shut.

Outside the furniture shop Tails left them, he had other things to do in the city, and frankly didn't want Knuckles spending anymore of his money. Knuckles had managed to clean Tails out for most of his cash before they'd parted, enough to buy the small things they still needed. Knuckles felt guilty for that, but Tails left them with laughter, and plans for what he could get Knuckles to do to repay him. Waving they agreed to meet back at Tails' house in the evening. After a moment Sonic and Knuckles walked off in the other direction. Sonic led Knuckles as far as the main street.  
"I'll see you tonight Knux… everything you should need is on this street or nearby-"  
Knuckles' expression gave him away "Come with me Sonic… I'll get lost on my own"  
"Tails lives on Knot Street. You can read signposts can't you?"  
Knuckles face was hard to read "Please… Cities make me nervous… I'd be really glad of the company…"  
Sonic frowned, that was as close to begging you ever got with Knuckles.  
"Oh ok…"  
"Thanks…"  
They wandered down the street a little further, each watching the humans pass them by.  
"Why don't you like cities Knux?"  
"Bad associations" Knuckles said simply  
Sonic didn't press, if Knuckles wasn't willing to give the information he stood no chance of getting it out of him, he was nothing if not stubborn.

He crept through the green undergrowth, feeling the leaves tickle at the fur on his chest. Up ahead a nervous looking deer was feeding in a small wooded glade. Shadow wriggled a little closer, his ruby eyes locked on the animal, slowly pushing Knuckles' hunting crossbow ahead of him. The deer looked up and sniffed the air. Its dark eyes glinting in the soft emerald light coming through the canopy. It turned its white marked rump towards Shadow and took a few steps away. Shadow moved forward again. He watched the fine brown ears move around, scanning the forest sounds for anything unusual. It was on the alert. Shadow guessed it knew something was amiss, that there was a predator around somewhere, but wasn't entirely certain where he was. Shadow crept further forward; a stick broke beneath his body. The deer raised its head, and with a leap, bolted into the trees. All around him the birds broke out into alarm calls. Growling to himself Shadow climbed to his feet, brushed the dirt off his fur and set off back towards the house.

They spent a fairly pleasant day in the city wandering around the shops, picking up the little essentials like knives, cups and plates that were required to make a house work. It was a novel experience for Knuckles, who'd never lived in a house before. Having Sonic along was all the more useful because he could point out all the things they might need. With all the essentials bought Knuckles had a little money left over. It was only as they were passing a small friendly looking toy shop that he remembered he'd promised to buy Shadow a present. He skittered inside, followed by a bemused Sonic.  
"What do you want in here?" Sonic asked looking up at the rows of shelves stacked with brightly coloured toys.  
"I promised Shadow I'd bring him something back"  
Sonic raised a sceptical eyebrow "Something from in here, Knuckles this is a toy shop"  
"I know… I may not be the brightest star in the sky but I know that much"  
"What could Shadow possibly want from in here?"  
Knuckles stopped beside a huge pile of cuddly toys and smiled  
"Do you have any idea how fast these things burn?"  
Knuckles ignored him as he picked out a blue bunny rabbit teddy from the pile, designed for a human child it was almost half his size. He looked at the tag attached to its ear, compared it with the symbols on his last remaining note and hoped he had enough. Followed by Sonic he went up to the till, which he couldn't see over, and paid for it.  
"I won't even ask" Sonic muttered as he followed him out the door.

It was only as night fell that Shadow began to feel lonely. Suddenly he felt isolated on the mountain. For the first time he noticed how creepy the night time noises were. There seemed to be monsters lurking in every dark corner. As darkness enveloped him he retreated to the relative safety of the house. The rooms were large enough for his claustrophobia not to bite; for once the monsters were outside, not in. He curled up in the pile of blankets that served them as a bed, pulling them up to his chin. They smelt of him and Knuckles, that, for its small part was comforting. An owl flying overhead screeched. Shadow jumped and pulled the blankets over his head. They caught alight. Shadow jumped up. Mentally he forced the fire surrounding his body, and his fear back. The blue flames around him went out. Hastily picked up the blanket and ran outside in an attempt to prevent the flames spreading. After a moment he stood shivering in the twilight outside the house, standing over the charred remains of the blankets. All he could hear were the normal nightly noises. He told himself there was nothing to fear. Nervously he returned to the house, and pulled the blankets back up over his head.

Knuckles stared up at the dark ceiling of one of Tails' many spare rooms. The odd set of emotions he'd just received from Shadow had him worried. Shadow's power had escaped them both. Mildly he wondered if the house would still be there when he got back. He sighed to himself; he had to admit it-he was lonely.

The furniture, to everyone's surprise arrived at the expected time the next morning. Knuckles grew increasingly bemused by the concept of flat packed furniture as he watched his bed arrive in a comparatively small box. The mattresses, one flammable thing he hadn't been able to get away without, proved to be the largest items and only narrowly fitted into the box slung beneath the Tornado.

Sonic didn't accompany Tails and Knuckles back to the house in the mountains. He was eager to be back on his incessant wanderings across the globe. So they bid their farewells in Tails' living room just after lunch. As Knuckles watched Sonic run off down the street he wondered where he found to go. For someone who could travel that fast he assumed the world must hold few surprises. It occurred to him that the world was now his oyster, now that he didn't have the Master Emerald to guard. He and Shadow could go more or less wherever they pleased. That was an optimistic idea for Knuckles, one he longed to make use of. With Sonic gone, Tails and Knuckles took up their places in the Tornado, and burdened with the box of furniture headed back towards the mountains.

It was late afternoon when they arrived back at Shadow and Knuckles' house. Tails carefully landed the Tornado in a large clearing just below the bottom of their garden after dropping the crate containing the furniture as close to the house as he could manage. As they both climbed down from the plane they spotted Shadow running down to meet them. Knuckles and Shadow greeted each other warmly, then Shadow turned to greet Tails in almost as warm a manner.  
"Were you lonely without me?" Knuckles asked  
Shadow tried to look casual, then softly admitted "Yes"  
"Come on guys lets have a look at this furniture!" Tails yelled.

As the light was beginning to fade Shadow, Knuckles and Tails stood scratching their heads over the pieces of a metal framed bed. Shadow stood reading out the instructions, he couldn't make sense of any of the languages, or the pictures, neither could Tails, and Knuckles had refused to try. They'd been at it for over an hour and so far they'd only succeeded in putting together two of the twenty or so parts. Just as Knuckles was beginning to despair Tails decided to make his exit. Claiming that if he wanted to get home before midnight he would have to leave, he made himself scarce. That left Shadow and Knuckles alone with the pieces of their furniture. About half an hour after Tails left them they decided to give up. They ate their evening meal and retired to their nest like bed.


	3. Weeks into Months

**Weeks into Months**

It took just over a month to assemble all the furniture, made longer by the various other chores that needed attending to. Finishing the roof had had to be their main priority, and ended up taking rather longer than Knuckles had expected, as most building projects have a tendency to do. Three and a half months after they'd finally found a suitable site for their home Shadow and Knuckles stood back admiring the finished building. Tails had said the roof wouldn't stand up to a heavy storm right at the beginning, now Knuckles was inclined to agree with him. The house was modelled after the barracks at the Guardian School, built entirely of stone to limit the amount of flammable components. Somewhere in the construction of the roof Knuckles had gone wrong, it had a decided sag in the middle. He'd been up on top and jumped on it, it hadn't collapsed, so he guessed it was safe, but it would have to go on a long list of things to do. It would have to wait until next spring now, the summer was wearing on, and he was told the autumn rains came early up here.

They'd quickly fallen into a pattern of life, simple in its routine. Knuckles was surprised to discover he didn't find it in the least bit boring. Every day they had things to do. When it hadn't rained, water had to be collected. One of the things on Knuckles long list of works in progress was to channel the water from their local stream closer to their house so that they didn't have to walk so far. In winter it wouldn't matter, they could store all they needed in barrels collected off the roof. Food had to be hunted, for the most part they survived on what the lush forests surrounding their home could provide, anything else Knuckles would go down to the local human village and barter. The humans were surprisingly ready to exchange fresh rabbits and unusual mushrooms, annoyingly, normally found at the very tops of the trees, for various items such as tins of baked beans and tools. Knuckles would walk down to the village fairly regularly, at least once a week, until the local shop-keeper began to look for his coming. He always left Shadow behind however, afraid he could be recognised. Shadow didn't seem to mind, and was pleased to have the solitary time to wander the darker depths of the forest. He usually came home with a new and interesting bug to show Knuckles. Life was peaceful, and simple.

While Shadow spent his days wandering the forest in search of a species he'd never seen before Knuckles would often go to the Echidna colony higher up the hill from them. The colony was medium sized, providing a home to about a hundred or so Echidna. They had been welcoming, when Knuckles first introduced himself, since then he'd built up a strong relationship with many of its members, not least a young Echidna by the name of Sharay…

Knuckles had walked the path to the Echidna colony so many times he could do it in his sleep. Today the sun was shining; the weather was warm, but not unpleasantly hot. He listened to the birds singing in the trees, the parents teaching their young ones to fly. The forest seemed to be bubbling with life, under the gaze of the large mountain on which they lived. Knuckles smiled to himself, and thought what an idyllic home he had.

He arrived at the colony mid morning. He found Sharay working one of the small allotments, coaxing the vegetables to grow. She looked up and smiled at him, wiping the sweat from her face.  
"Morning Knuckles" She said cheerfully  
Immediately Knuckles took up a spade and began helping her in her work  
"You don't have to do that you know"  
Knuckles just smiled and continued to till the soil around the plants, working the fertiliser around their tender roots.  
"So… how's Shadow…?" Sharay asked, trying to make conversation.  
"He brought me home a snake yesterday"  
Sharay chuckled "Did it bite you?"  
"It was dead"  
Sharay's laughter intensified  
"He never brings home anything we can eat though" Knuckles leant on his spade and looked out through the trees surrounding the colony towards the lower ground. "What about you?"  
Sharay shrugged "My father still insists that I learn all the leadership oaths… and Echidna legends" She rolled her eyes "He's terribly traditional…"  
"An Elder must protect and guide they young ones of his village. He must lead them into battle, and be the last to flee. An elder must first heal, second teach, but never preach. The children must be allowed to make their own mistakes, and find their own way to the stars…"  
Sharay raised an eyebrow at him "How do you know that? and why?"  
"The Masters at the Guardian school used to take it, I heard it enough times to memorise it" Knuckles shrugged  
"But the legends though… they're so _boring_"  
Knuckles smiled "Personally I love them. I know most of the Guardian legends off by heart, some of the Echidna ones are virtually identical…" He grinned "and I know most of them as well" He shrugged and went back to digging "But I was Storyteller at the School my last two years, so it was sort of part of the job description"  
Sharay watched him work for a moment "I don't like them; most of them seem just like silly fairytales with no relevance to the real world"  
Knuckles paused in his work, and laughed to himself "You'd be surprised by how many of them have an annoying habit of coming true"  
Sharay frowned for a moment "You sound as though you're speaking from experience…"  
Knuckles looked round to grin at her "You could say that"  
Sharay's frown intensified, so her ocean blue eyes seemed to fall into darkness "You said you've only been Shadow's Guardian a little while… What did you do before?"  
Knuckles turned and stood up, what the hell, it couldn't hurt "I, was Guardian of the Master Emerald"  
Sharay's frown turned into surprise, then as she thought more about what Knuckles had said returned to a frown. Knuckles could see her working it through her mind.  
"But… I thought Guardians Bonded for life… how could you change Charges?"  
Knuckles grinned "I'm weird. I got fed up with the Emerald and decided I wanted a change. I prefer Shadow, snakes and all!"  
"You wouldn't lie to me would you?"  
"No" Knuckles said, looking a little hurt  
"It's just… I thought Guardians of the Master Emerald were supposed to die at their posts…"  
"So did I…"  
"Then why didn't you?"  
"I dunno… Shadow and I are just unusual"  
"What's so special about Shadow then that he needed to be Bound to the former Guardian of the Master Emerald?"  
"He can burn things"  
"So he's an arsonist?"  
"Energy weapons"  
Sharay raised her eyebrows in surprise "Is he dangerous then?"  
"Only to everyone except me" Knuckles laughed.  
Sharay's expression didn't fill him with confidence. Hastily Knuckles carried on:  
"Nah, he's not dangerous really" He wasn't sure if Sharay believed him "Honest"  
"No-wonder he needs a Guardian"  
"Everyone who has a Guardian needs one" Knuckles smiled "That's how it works"  
For a moment Sharay said nothing, simply went back to working the soil. Knuckles put away his spade and came up behind her  
"C'mon, if you fertilise that potato anymore it'll get up and walk away"  
"Its beetroot"  
"Really… man… can't you tell I haven't farmed for a while! It'll be nice to start doing things like that again. Come for a walk?"  
Sharay sighed and agreed.

Knuckles enjoyed his time at the colony, with Sharay and her family and friends. Seeing their faces gave his life some variety, and life at the colony reminded him of his old home, and happy life at the Guardian School. It was often very late I the day when he returned to Shadow at their house.

They devoted a great deal of their time to Shadow's training. Knuckles insisted that they spent at least half an hour a day working with Shadow's power, no matter how unenthusiastic he was. These training sessions were as difficult for Knuckles as Shadow…

They'd been using a small glade backing onto a sheer rock face since they'd moved in. It was as good a place as any. Here the ground was stony, so less inclined to catch alight. The area was lower than most of the surroundings, so cut off from obvious view, unless someone stood at the top of the cliff and looked down. As the area was surrounded by fairly harsh terrain Knuckles hoped no-one would be wandering around, and so the scorch marks burned into the ground and the rock wall would go unnoticed and unheeded. Their last line of defence was that Shadow's training ground was some distance from their house, unless they were seen there they were unlikely to be linked to it.

Shadow's training always felt somehow artificial. It was his emotion that gave the fire around him its true power, so far since they'd been Bonded Shadow hadn't really lost his temper.  
"Come on Shadow, you can do better than that!" Knuckles encouraged as Shadow attempted to shoot his flames at targets painted on the rock wall. The yellow fire licking around Shadow's body made him look very much like Sonic in his Super- Form. Once Shadow had "warmed up", a terrible pun Knuckles had been forced to admit, Knuckles would throw rocks across the glade for Shadow to shoot down. Today he was making it difficult; Shadow was missing a lot of the rocks, and was growing frustrated. That was what Knuckles was going for. Shadow's anger made his fire more intense and made it more difficult for Knuckles to control him. Just as Shadow's flames began to turn from yellow to red Knuckles began to test himself.

It helped for him to visualise it. Knuckles liked to think of Shadow's power as the water behind a damn, with himself holding the floodgates of that damn open and closed. He would open those gates to allow Shadow to use that power, close them to stop him. So far he'd been stronger than Shadow, and been able to suppress the flames. He'd recently learned to keep those blocks up constantly, in the background, to hopefully prevent the little accidents that had left the evening meal and a tree near their house little more than a smouldering wreck. So far this had proved mostly successful. Knuckles could hold Shadow's power behind those mental gates, most of the time, and prevent the frankly terrifying outbursts Shadow had been subject to. However he was more than aware that he had yet to be truly put to the test. He also had a sick feeling that Shadow's power was growing, every day it seemed a little more refined, a little stronger, a little harder to hold behind the gates. Though this was something he encouraged in Shadow, as it represented his growing ability to control it himself he worried what could happen if Shadow's power continued to grow, what would happen if it got beyond them both.

Shadow was fighting him, attempting to break through the blocks, which was what he was supposed to do. After a few unsuccessful moments Knuckles dropped the wall and allowed Shadow to flame freely. Essentially Knuckles preformed the same function as the Sticks had done on the ARK, only without their excruciating pain. After Knuckles had practiced his restraining skills they went back to shooting rocks.

Knuckles threw another rock up into the air. Shadow reached forward with his power, focused it, and only ash fell out of the sky. Behind him there was a crunching sound. Shadow and Knuckles spun round. Standing in plain sight was a human, just recovering his balance as though from a shock. They stared at him for a moment, so surprised they didn't know what to do. Then just as Knuckles went to run forward the human bolted into the trees. Knuckles attempted to give chase but the young human was soon lost among the underbrush. Unhappily he returned to Shadow, who stood panting from the exertion of his training session.  
Knuckles swore "We've been seen" He shook his head "We'll have to find somewhere else for your training… The best thing we can do is try to make this place look normal… and hope no-one believes him"  
"Maybe… we could just tell the humans?" Shadow naively offered  
Knuckles snorted "and have them haul you off to be their lab-rat again, huh, I'd rather die" He looked up at the wall "I'll get the targets… you try to do something with the ground… spread the ash and charred stone around a bit?"  
Shadow nodded submissively.  
Shadow watched as Knuckles skilfully climbed the sheer rock wall. He admired his Guardian's skill, fully believing no other would be able to climb in quite the same way as him. over each of their painted targets Knuckles would stop and using one strong fist scratch the targets from the rock surface, then attempt to smudge the mud and ash back over the places they had once been. Shadow on the ground did his best to destroy what evidence they could. After brushing the dirt from their fur they abandoned the place, attempting to look casual.


	4. Call my Bluff

**Call my Bluff**

"Knuckles, I can hear voices"  
Knuckles raised an eyebrow  
"They're _human_ voices, and they're getting louder. I think they're coming this way"  
For a moment Knuckles listened, before getting up and going to the window. Here he groaned. By the next day he'd thought they'd gotten away with it.  
"They've found us" he turned round, his face worried "Stay here, promise me you will?" Shadow nodded "If I call you try to look innocent"  
Shadow smirked "What do you want me to do? Chop my head off?"  
Knuckles trotted out the door "I dunno, suck your thumb or something"  
Shadow snorted and took himself further into the house.

Knuckles ran outside. When he looked down the garden he spotted a group of about twenty or so humans emerging from the trees. They were carrying weapons, crude ones he had to admit, but they would still hurt if they caught him off guard. He tried to look innocent, and surprised. He didn't think he'd pulled it off. Mildly the warrior in him assessed the situation, and decided it didn't want it to come to open combat. The humans approached, Knuckles walked casually down to meet them.  
"Hi… Uhh what do you want?"  
"That him?" An older human asked a younger one  
"No"  
"That's a Guardian" another said  
"Clever humans, I'm an Echidna too"  
Evidently the humans didn't share his sense of humour.  
"Where's the other one?" The old leader asked  
"You mean my Charge?" Knuckles asked innocently "What's he done now?"  
"We want you out" The old leader snarled  
"Forgotten to pay rent have we?" Knuckles tried  
"Shut up Guardian"  
Knuckles blinked  
"We don't want you and your monster friend hanging around near us anymore"  
A shiver of unease crept up Knuckles' back but didn't show on his face. "He can be a bit of a moody sod… but I think monster's a bit strong"  
"He's a devil, a fire monster"  
Knuckles raised a bemused eyebrow  
"He can burn things, wreathed in flames… like a devil!" The human exclaimed loudly.  
Knuckles raised the other eyebrow, and laughed "A fire breathing hedgehog, right? I think you've been listening to a few too many fairy tales!" Knuckles continued to laugh, looking surreptitiously around, wondering if they would call his bluff. Then he shouted "Come on Shads, come listen to this!"  
Shadow emerged cautiously from the stone built house. Mercifully Knuckles noticed he'd taken his boots off. He wandered cautiously down to stand at his side and look curiously up at the humans. They looked at Shadow, at the human who had led them there, and back again. Some started to laugh.  
"That's him!" the young man said  
The laughter started to spread  
"Look, look!" The human shouted "That tree's been burnt down!"  
Knuckles and Shadow innocently looked to where he pointed, at a lone tree that had fallen victim to Shadow's temper.  
"That tree was struck by lightning in a storm a few months back… keep meaning to knock it down before it falls on the house…" Knuckles said easily.  
The laughter increased, some of the humans started to turn away until finally only the young man who had seen Shadow training was left. He scowled darkly at them, muttered something incoherent, turned, and followed the others back down the hill towards the village. Once they were out of earshot Knuckles sighed heavily and collapsed to the floor. He rubbed his face in his hands before looking wearily at Shadow.

"Man that was close… we're going to have to be more careful"  
Shadow nodded in agreement, before offering him a hand to his feet "You lie well my Guardian… Thank you…"  
Knuckles smiled weakly and shrugged "All part of the job description"  
Shadow chuckled "Do them make you do lessons in how to lie on Angel Island?"  
"No… but it's implied… What about you? Did you have lying lessons on the ARK?"  
"Not lessons… but I learned from the best" Shadow said  
Knuckles stopped and looked at him. He'd never really heard him say anything negative against his creators before. It took him by surprise. Shadow shrugged.  
"They never really told me where I came from… what I was made for… What I would be made to do when I got to Earth… Maybe they didn't lie to me… but they never told me the truth… they _let_ me believe Maria and I would go to together and that I would be free… which was as close to the opposite to the truth as you can get. Maybe it was my fault for being naïve… I don't know"

They entered the kitchen. Shadow returned to his place at the kitchen table, Knuckles rummaged around for a bit before rejoining him, complete with food.  
"One thing I don't understand Shadow… When they put you in that metal room… Why didn't you just use Chaos Control to warp out?"  
"Because Chaos Control isn't a warp. Maybe it was for Sonic… But I only made it warp me twice… maybe three times… to get into the cell Rouge was trapped in and get her out again… That was long after I was trapped on the ARK. Back then Chaos Control only worked to bend time around me." Shadow shrugged "No-one ever managed to explain it… But Chaos Control looks like a warp because I change the way time flows…" He shook his head "It doesn't stop it just flows at different rates… It's hard to explain…" Shadow frowned thoughtfully "It alters my perception I think… a mouse's heart beats so fast it feels like all one motion, like a rumble… and it lives only for about 3 years. An elephant's heart beats slower and they can live for sixty years plus, with luck." Shadow looked up to see if Knuckles was following "The elephant lives life in the slow lane, the mouse in the fast. They must perceive the world differently. Sonic can run at the speed of sound. Don't you ever wonder why he doesn't bash into things?"  
"Well now that you mention it…"  
"I can't run as fast as Sonic… Without Chaos Control I couldn't beat him… I'm fast, but not as fast as him"  
Knuckles started to look confused.  
"I'm getting there. I think it's the same for him as me. When he runs… his brain and eyes work faster, so it seems like everything slows down… its… like your running in slow motion, even though your going really fast, you can still see every tree, every branch as though your just on an evening stroll. That's what it's like when I do the Chaos Control… I can fit more into a smaller amount of time… Its not that I get sped up" Shadow shook his head "Actually… maybe it is… I've always thought of it as the perception of time changing. The world around me runs in slow motion, while I remain at normal speed. It looks like a warp because with Chaos Control I can cover a mile in what for everyone else is a split second… but for me a few minutes have passed… You've been included in my Chaos Controls you know what its like. What I'm trying to say is the people around us haven't stopped, time hasn't stopped, it can seem like that, and it's easier to describe it that way but really the others are still moving, they aren't aware anything's happened to time, and for them nothing does, just to the perception of those included in Chaos Control they've almost stopped. I watched a fast machine once when I'd used Chaos Control… It was definitely still moving."  
Knuckles blinked "So what you're basically trying to say is Chaos Control lets you put three minutes, into a second"  
Shadow frowned for a moment, and then nodded "Yes, in a very long winded way… I think time is perceived differently by all living creatures, Chaos Control allows me to bend that perception."  
Knuckles nodded "So there was no way you could use it to get our of your Training Room"  
Shadow shook his head "No, not really"  
"So how did you get Rouge out of that cell, and how did Sonic get back to the ARK?"  
"I don't know." Shadow looked nervous "I was desperate… the more I think about it the more I think that whatever I did; was not Chaos Control… It was Chaos something… but…"  
"Like what you did to Metal…"  
Shadow nodded "I don't know what that was either…"

Shadow was screaming in his sleep. Knuckles locked down his power before trying to wake him up. A brief shake failed to stir him, Shadow simply continued to scream. In the end Knuckles resorted to slapping Shadow with his bare hand. He woke with a jump. As soon as Shadow's eyes opened enough to recognise Knuckles he sat up to cling to him.  
"Shh shh…" Knuckles crooned softly, stroking Shadow's head in a desperate attempt to calm him "Its ok it's just a nightmare… your safe here with me."  
"Metal… Metal… he's not dead"  
"Of course he is" Knuckles soothed  
"No! No, he's not!"  
"Shhhh Shadow calm down… you killed Metal remember? In that big black ball, you saved my life…"  
"N-n-no… he's not dead… I sent him into Chaos… that was what that bubble was… Him and the rest of the Thousand… They aren't dead Knuckles… what happens if they get out… they're going to be pretty mad… they'll be coming to get me… to get you!" Shadow clung tighter to him.  
"Shhh… Shadowkin… if Metal comes back, which he wont, we can fight him, your power's more in control now, and you have me to help you. If you did send Metal into Chaos you can just send him back" Knuckles pressed Shadow down so he lay on the blankets again "Now, no more worries, go back to sleep"  
"But… but…"  
"Shhh shh shhh…" Knuckles said softly, lying down beside him "It'll all be alright, everything will seem better and brighter in the morning" Knuckles yawned "Now then… go back to sleep…"


	5. End of an Era

**End of an Era**

The following morning Shadow slept late, but even before he woke up the day brought bad news. Knuckles received a message over the Echidna long distance Message Network, relayed by Sharay at the colony. Master Ribern at the Guardian school was dangerously ill, not expected to survive the week, and was asking to see Shadow and Knuckles. It was perhaps Knuckles' distress that woke Shadow that morning and swept all memories of Metal and the Thousand into oblivion. Knuckles tried to contact Tails to beg a lift to Angel Island, but to no avail, Tails seemed to have gone on holiday, and left his radio at home, either that or Knuckles' one was broken. By that afternoon they had packed their bags, and set off for Angel Island.

The trip took them just over a day and a half. It was late afternoon when they arrived at the Guardian School on Angel Island. Here the mood was thoroughly subdued. The Trainees there, learning all that it was to be a Guardian seemed to lack the usual vigour of childhood. Shadow and Knuckles walked slowly between the barracks and classrooms, listening to the voices of various Masters wafting out the open windows. The day was hot. Angel Island seemed to sigh under the warmth of the summer sun. This was about as hot as it got up here. Angel Island, flying in the sky, always had a soft wind blowing over it at the very least. Around the school the short grass growing between the stone buildings was just beginning to turn yellow. Then as they neared the centre of the school they were spotted by a group of Trainees, probably off on a free period, any Trainees lucky enough to have the day off would probably be spending it at the lake. Evidently one of these Trainees recognised them for he ran up, and was quickly followed by his friends.  
"Guardian Knuckles… Welcome back to Angel Island… I think you should report to Master Almer, to tell him you're here… he's off timetable at the moment… he's usually over there" The young Trainee pointed to a collection of smaller huts. Knuckles nodded his thanks to him and he and Shadow moved off, followed by the whispers of the Trainees.

They found Almer sitting just outside one of the island's smaller buildings. Ribern's hut. It was little more than a mud hut, small and dry in the late summer heat. Almer looked up sombrely as they approached, upon recognising them he stood up to greet them.  
"Ah, Shadow, Knuckles… I assume you got our message… Its good of you to come so quickly…"  
"What's wrong with Master Ribern?" Knuckles asked softly, he wasn't willing to admit how much Ribern meant to him, even to himself  
"Age" Almer said simply "He's not a young Echidna anymore… A few days ago he became ill… the infirmary staff thought he would recover in time, but he deteriorated…" Almer sighed softly "Now they say he hasn't got long left. He's been asking for you both… Go in, but try not to stress him… he's very weak"  
They nodded in unison, and entered the small hut in the middle of the school. Knuckles found himself back in a familiar room. It hadn't changed much in his lifetime. He had so many memories of this place, not all of them good. So many times he'd been sent here for various misdemeanours, he and Ribern had built up quite a familiar relationship. Master Ribern, unlike many of the Masters didn't have any family on the Island, so lived alone. His hut was simple, like most of the dwellings. One thing about the room that had always interested Knuckles however were the tapestries hung on the walls. They depicted all the best of the Guardians' stories. There was an old Guardian nurse in attendance, but she quickly left when they entered. Quietly they walked up to Ribern's bed. The old Echidna looked greyer than Knuckles remembered, and much thinner."Master…"  
Ribern lifted his head a little. "Knuckles… and Shadow… It is good to see you"  
"Master…" Knuckles repeated, seemingly at a loss for anything else.  
"I have much to say to you… and so little time…""Let me help you! I can make you well!" Shadow said, aware only of his Guardian's distress  
"I am old Shadow… I have had my time… Even you cannot prolong my stay on this Earth… Do you think there will be a place for me among the stars?"  
"Of course Master…" Knuckles said softly  
"Oh little Knuckles you were always so kind to us…" He sighed softly "Do you remember what I said to you last time we met? … … Since you and Shadow were Bound we have been working with the humans… The time to destroy the Master and Chaos Emeralds has come… they're here… all eight of them… Cholra is prepared… The humans and the Guardians have agreed that they are too great a threat to be allowed to remain… The humans have found other power sources to replace them…" He descended to a fit of coughing. "-They must be destroyed… But I was right… not within my lifetime…"  
"How?" Shadow asked  
"You will know what to do when the time comes… It's in your blood, in your spirit, both of you" Ribern lifted his hand to raise Knuckles' head where he'd been staring at the floor. "You must do this for us… the Echidna have too long lived under the Coreinth's curse… Do not worry Shadow… together with your Guardian the Coreinth's voice will not take you again." Shadow nodded slowly. Knuckles' felt Ribern stroke his cheek where his head still rested in his hand. "It is not as bad as you think little Knux"  
"But…M-master…." He said softly  
"Aren't you going to say anything else to me Knuckles?"  
"Shadow… a minute?"  
Shadow nodded. "I'm sorry" He said softly to Ribern, then with only the barest touch to Knuckles back, left the room. Once he was gone, Knuckles, who'd been trying not to cry all the way through the conversation, finally broke down.  
"You wont let your Charge see you cry… that's not a good sign Knuckles"  
"What are we going to do without you?" Knuckles asked through a sob "Who's going to tell me where I'm screwing up?"  
"Oh my sweet little Knuckles… you're old enough now to know how to make your own mistakes…" Ribern stroked Knuckles bent head "You still haven't learnt to believe in yourself"  
"I'd be a fool to"  
"Shh…"  
"Who's going to help me with Shadow now?"  
"You'll be alright…"  
"But you've been like a father to me… why do you have to go?"  
Ribern sighed "I'm old Knuckles… I've had my share of the world… It's time I gave way to younger spirits…"  
"Not yet…"  
"Why not?" Ribern again stroked his cheek "I have nothing left to teach you… My little Knuckles… I'm _so_ proud of you…"  
"But we still need you…"  
"No you don't… you and Shadow have each other… the Guardianship will go on without me… like it always has"  
"But"  
"Asking me to stay any longer would be selfish. It is time I went to my fate… whatever awaits me… The Black Pit… or the Heavens… I hope in my lifetime I have done enough to earn a place in the latter…" He coughed weakly "Promise me you will do this Knuckles… promise me you will rid us of the curse… Rid the Echidna of the Coreinth's curse…"  
Knuckles nodded slowly, and took up his hand "We'll do our best"  
"That's all I can ask… Almer will be a good leader… don't you think?"  
"I expect so, if you trained him…"  
Ribern yawned "I'm tired Knuckles… Oh to be young and strong again like you" He chuckled softly. Then seemed to drift into a half sleep, after a moment he spoke again "Be strong… Be brave little Chaos Keeper… take good care of your Charge…"  
With that Ribern drifted into sleep. Knuckles took a few moments to compose himself then left Ribern's hut.

Shadow came immediately to his side when he reappeared. Noiselessly Shadow offered him his support. But support wasn't what Knuckles wanted, what he wanted was for someone to make everything ok. For Ribern to be the Master he'd once been. Knuckles knew he wished for the impossible, he didn't even think it was unfair; Ribern _had_ lived a long life. He'd been far luckier than many Guardians. Somehow, however, that knowledge didn't make Knuckles feel any better.

Ribern died only a few hours after he'd spoken with Shadow and Knuckles. They said it was peaceful, in his sleep. He hadn't suffered. Knuckles found he didn't feel any worse on hearing of his final loss. The heavy weight that seemed to have settled on him since he knew of Ribern's illness remained on him, but grew no harder to bear. Shadow remained in reverent silence while Knuckles quietly grieved, offering what small help he could. For most of that afternoon however they remained separate, as Knuckles preferred to be alone with his despair.

The small ceremony symbolising Almer's ascension to the top position on the island was preformed that evening. Knuckles made sure he and Shadow were in attendance. He and Almer had had their differences in the past, but he felt it was important that they showed their support. The affair was a sombre one, not that this ceremony was one that was ever particularly celebrated. It really was the end of an era, Angel Island was filled with Guardian's and their Charges, all those who had graduated under Ribern's ever watchful eye. He'd been in command for over twenty years. There was many a tear stained face. Knuckles saw many fellow Guardians from his childhood, faces much changed by age and experience. Admittedly there were a few surprised stares when they saw him walking with Shadow, and another at the foot of the Master Emerald. Most of Knuckles' closest friends were absent however; having come to his and Shadow's Graduation he guessed they hadn't been able to escape their duties again. Knuckles would have given a lot to see Custos or Coral.

It was a good night for it, quiet and cool, one of those late summer evenings when the sun stays up late. Knuckles watched a moth flutter past the half moon as Almer took the leadership oath. He sighed, and wondered if Ribern had found his appointed place in the sky yet.

Angel Island was too full for there to be beds for everyone. The trainees had been usurped to give space for the visitors but Shadow and Knuckles slept outside. Knuckles stared up at the stars, listening to Shadow's soft breathing at his side. It was always worse at night.

The warm wind played lightly through his fur, it was so peaceful. As Knuckles looked down on the Guardian School from a low hill he heard footsteps behind him.  
"People die my Guardian; it's a fact of life, the only thing that's certain. Some of us don't get a chance to say goodbye, you should be grateful. Some would almost sell their souls to be given that chance…" Sighing Shadow came up to stand beside him "You know Ribern's last wish… we can do him justice in honouring it." Shadow forced Knuckles to look at him "You once told me Maria was up there" he gestured towards the sky with his free hand "So Ribern must be up there too, as long as we have the sky, he won't ever be gone, and as long as we're on this Earth, under these heavens, he will always be with you, watching, guiding and guarding, just as he did in his life. He'll live on in our memories… and as long as we preserve that he'll live on in us." A cold wind brushed against them. Shadow shivered slightly and subconsciously drew closer "You also told me that one of your greatest fears was that you would disappear, that when you were dead, no-one would remember you, that your life wouldn't have made a difference… that you hadn't touched anyone enough to have earned a place in their memory… Ribern doesn't have to have that fear… because so many of us will remember him… you saw their faces today, so many grieve his passing…" Shadow was quiet for a moment. He dropped his hand from Knuckles face and turned away "But someone once told me… that if you grieve too long the only one your feeling sorry for is yourself… its selfish."  
"How can you say that?" Knuckles asked angrily  
"It is what I was taught" Shadow said evenly "but think about it… grieving wont help the person you lost, its only indulging in self-pity, you cry because _you _lost them, because _you_ will never see them again. It's selfish."  
"How can you be so heartless!" Knuckles shouted, so his voice rang across the plains, Shadow scowled and a thin layer of flame ignited around his body. In his anger Knuckles had dropped his controls and didn't take them up again.  
"Maybe the scientists removed my heart. Maybe a demon like me doesn't know what grief and love are, right?" Shadow's scowl deepened, Knuckles noticed he had the Shard in his hand "I'm no stranger to grief Knuckles. I lost everyone in one go. Fifty years in stasis gave me a lifetime to grieve. If something were to happen to me, I wouldn't want you or anyone else to cry."  
With that Shadow raised the Shard in his hand, and disappeared in a large flash of green light. Knuckles sighed, and looked up at the stars.  
"I've already screwed up"

Cholra was prepared to Repudiate the Emerald, otherwise she would die with it as Knuckles and Shadow destroyed them. She looked terrified. Knuckles thought rightly so. The Master Emerald too wasn't too pleased by the thought of being destroyed. It had attempted to take up its telepathic dialogue with Knuckles again, for a moment he had listened to its voice. Knuckles had never heard the Emerald beg before; there was something satisfying about hearing it loose its arrogant note. He revelled in it for a moment, before turning his back on it, and shutting it out of his mind.

Shadow and Knuckles stood together at the base of the Master Emerald Shrine, the tear in their relationship forgotten. They watched as Cholra, surrounded by a gaggle of infirmary staff and close friends prepared to Repudiate the Emerald. Master Almer was there too, telling her what to do. Guardians were educated on how to Bond to their Charges; it wasn't practice to tell them how to break that bond. Repudiation was not encouraged, and only allowed in the most extreme circumstances. For Knuckles the process had happened naturally, but that hadn't stopped it hurting. Cholra was ready, she didn't put it off, she seemed to want to get it over and done with.

Her scream ripped out over the island. Immediately she dropped to the floor, convulsing and continuing to scream with a kind of animal agony and fear.  
"Ugh-uhhh" Shadow muttered, and turned away to bury his face in Knuckles' chest, his hands over his ears in an attempt to block out the sound. Around them all but the strongest or oldest Guardians looked away. No Trainees had been allowed to attend. Knuckles on the other hand looked intently on, fascinated by a kind of morbid curiosity. Having been through the Repudiation himself he was curious to discover what it looked like from the outside, and to know if everyone's symptoms were the same. Cholra continued to convulse, though by now her cry had grown weaker. Foamy blood splattered her mouth and chest as those around her attempted to calm her. Knuckles could remember that, Sonic and the others had done exactly the same for him. By now Cholra would be beginning to regain her senses, though the pain would be far from gone, if, she was indeed experiencing it as Knuckles had. Mildly he wondered if she saw a vision of the Pit, as he had. Shadow, trembling in Knuckles arms had evidently heard her scream subside, and dared to look around, a gesture he quickly regretted. Cholra looked a mere shell of the Echidna she had once been, as though part of her soul had been sucked away, which in one way of looking at it was true. Shadow hid his face again. Knuckles began to regret that he'd made Tails and the others watch this. The infirmary staff put Cholra on a stretcher, and carried her away.

Shadow looked like he was going to be sick, but then, so did most of the Guardians and even some of the Masters. Only once Cholra was safely out of sight did Shadow dare to look up at Knuckles.  
"I-I p-put you through _that_… I feel so guilty…"  
Knuckles smiled, stroking Shadow's trembling back "No, the Master Emerald put me through that. You had nothing to do with it"  
"But you would have never Repudiated the Emerald if it hadn't been for me"  
"No, I would still be sitting beneath it, wishing I was free, or dead."  
Shadow looked at the floor again.  
"That's what it is to be a Guardian… love your life or hate it, you're stuck with what's dealt you"  
Shadow looked up, shocked "What a defeatist attitude, coming from you! You don't honestly believe that?"  
Knuckles shrugged "I'm almost as engineered as you are. It was always my fate to be Guardian of the Master Emerald, then yours… That's what we're taught to believe, that the Guardianship selection is never wrong, once I was Bound I always wished for something less rigid, something with more… choice, more freedom… I couldn't help but think the fates had got it wrong with me."  
"Do you wish you weren't _my_ Guardian?"  
"No" Knuckles laughed softly "Which only proves my point… and leaves me feeling more like a puppet than ever." Knuckles grinned and shrugged "when you look at the Guardianship it does seem restrictive… but I'm told most people like what they're dealt, there have been a few… who say they got dealt the wrong hand… for them there's always Repudiation… but… half the time that's a disaster."  
"Not for you" Shadow said "And hopefully not for Cholra… What will become of her?"  
Knuckles looked thoughtful "The fates might deal her another hand… but I expect she'll become a Guardian of Trainees-one of the staff of Angel Island, helping, teaching and watching over the young Trainees. That's probably what will happen to her, that's what happens to most Guardians who loose their Charge at a young age and survive the Breaking. She'll probably never become Bound to the Trainees like the other Guardians of the Trainees, but that wont stop her being an excellent teacher… maybe she can give Weapons Master Drew's new apprentice a run for his money!"  
"Just as long as she'll be ok" Shadow said softly  
"Yeah, she'll be fine… The Guardians will rally round her, because that's what we do, we guard things"  
Shadow rolled his eyes. "How long will she feel ill from the Repudiation"  
Knuckles shook his head "I don't know"  
"Well how long were you ill?"  
"I don't know… I don't understand what happened to me on the ARK… or after… but it doesn't matter… I'm all fixed now"  
Shadow chuckled softly "Oh so may things I could say to that… where should I begin…" Knuckles looked confused. Shadow turned serious for a moment "Knuckles… Thank you"  
"No problem"  
At that moment Master Almer approached.  
"Its time my friends… Cholra has played her part, now you must play yours."  
Several Guardians approached, each holding one of the seven Chaos Emeralds in their hands, behind them stood humans, obviously not here for Ribern's funeral. Shadow and Knuckles looked at each other, ominous uncertainty in their eyes. Ribern put the first Chaos Emerald in Knuckles' gloved hand  
"Get rid of the Chaos Emeralds first"  
Shadow and Knuckles looked at each other. The other Guardians brought the other Emeralds to them and placed them in a circle around them. Knuckles dreamily added his to the formation. As they moved to stand in the centre one of the Chaos Emeralds brushed Knuckles' leg. Yelping he jumped away.  
"Ouch!"  
"What?"  
He reached down to rub his leg "The Chaos Emerald… I think it just burnt me!"  
"As Guardian of Chaos Controlled you should hardly be surprised." Almer said simply  
"They never did that before" Knuckles continued to rub his leg  
"You weren't Shadow's Guardian before. I suggest you don't make contact with them with your bare skin"  
"No more inducing my Hyper-Form then"  
"No" Almer said sternly  
"Do you think it will happen if I touch the Master Emerald too?"  
"It will probably be worse" Almer said simply  
"Oh… Hey Shadow can you touch them?"  
Shadow picked up and Emerald in his gloved hand, and pressed it against this arm, nothing happened. "Looks like it"  
"Enough talk! Destroy them, the longer the Master Emerald is without a Guardian the more danger we are in"  
Shadow flinched, took up Knuckles' gloved hands in his and closed his eyes. Grateful that Shadow at least seemed to know what he was doing Knuckles followed suit.

For a moment Knuckles just stood there, his eyes closed, feeling a little stupid. Then, all of a sudden something happened. He realised he couldn't sense the world around him anymore, at least not it the way he normally did, he could still sense his body, and the people around it, but now he was somehow detached from that. He seemed to have gained an extra perception; he could feel Shadow at his side, but nothing more. Some how he knew Shadow was looking for something, then, through the Bond he knew he'd found it. Ahead a monstrous energy uncoiled and rose up before them, both flinched back from it, afraid. Knuckles narrowly avoided forcing himself back into what he perceived as the real world, almost as though this place was in a dream, and he had only to snap his fingers to wake up. He had no idea what was going on, but somehow all that was happening did not feel entirely alien to him. The creature reared up and seemed to form into a shape, like a panther, growling angrily. Behind it something all the more vast began to happen, Knuckles knew this creature was doing Shadow's bidding, if however unwillingly. Behind it something opened, like gates, beyond Knuckles sensed some vast greater force, something eternal, beyond his comprehension. He was deeply afraid that vast void would swallow him whole. Those gates swung open, and Shadow led them towards it. At the threshold Knuckles had no wish to go any further, and somehow he knew it was not his place, what lay beyond was Shadow's domain alone. That in itself terrified him; if Shadow went any further he would go beyond Knuckles ability to protect him. All he would be able to do was attempt to draw him back if the worst happened. Mercifully Shadow stopped at those gates. Knuckles felt Shadow draw together some power, then suddenly he perceived seven streaks of energy fly through the gates. The Chaos Emeralds were gone. Shadow paused for a moment, then called up more energy. This time Knuckles perceived a greater power, stronger, angrier, almost sentient. Shadow was having trouble bending it to his will. Then he heard a voice.  
"_You'll regret this Knuckles. You and your filthy Charge. I promised you grief such as you've never known… I keep my promises"  
_Knuckles realised it was the Master Emerald. Only too eagerly he discovered he could add his will to Shadow's and together they forced the Emerald beyond the gates. At Shadow's will the panther slammed the gates shut behind it.

They fell to the floor with a bump. Shadow opened his eyes and shook his head. Around them all the Guardians were staring at the Master Emerald Shrine. It was empty. For the first time since Pathfinder and the Coreinth Angel Island hung in the sky supported by the Ancients, but uncrowned by its green jewel.  
"Well that was the weirdest thing I've ever done…" Shadow said softly  
Knuckles was staring at the shrine. It looked so wrong, terrifying. In the past what he was seeing would have been the worst thing he could possibly imagine. His numb mind tried to reassure him, the only thing he could think he spoke aloud  
"Rouge would kill me"  
For a moment they all sat there in stupefied silence. Then Almer dared to approach.  
"Well done… we knew you could do it"  
Knuckles looked at Shadow "What exactly did we do?"  
Shadow looked bemused "I, I think we just sent the Emeralds into Chaos… to join Metal. Whatever Chaos actually is" Shadow looked up at the shrine "What we did… It isn't permanent… I think they could come back."  
"Not unless we let them though… right?"  
Shadow shrugged "I don't think so, no…"  
"It's the end of an era…" Almer said softly "Maybe now, thanks to you, the Echidna will be free…"


	6. Home Again

**Home Again**

Shadow and Knuckles didn't remain on the Island very long. It would soon be descended upon by hoards of human press, and both were keen to leave before they arrived, and before the majority of humans could connect Chaos Controlled with Project Shadow. Certainly there were those in the higher levels of human society who knew the truth, but Shadow and Knuckles thought it best to keep that number as small as possible. They abandoned the Island as soon as they had paid Cholra a flying visit in the infirmary.

Shadow and Knuckles returned home to find Sonic and Tails waiting for them. They'd made themselves at home. Shadow and Knuckles were too tired to mind as they traipsed in early that morning after spending the previous day and most of the night travelling, neither had been able to sleep. In fact they perhaps welcomed Sonic and Tails' visit, as it meant someone else to cook for them, and the majority of the neglected chores had been done. Sonic had a major problem with sitting still for any length of time. As it turned out they'd arrived late the previous evening, both attracted by rumours of something to do with them and the Master Emerald. Knuckles told them the story over a very welcome lunch. Both the visitors were sad to hear of Master Ribern's death and offered Knuckles their condolences. He brushed these off with a gesture as though trying to dispel salt from open wounds. They invited Sonic and Tails to stay a few days, seeing as though they already seemed fairly settled. Both agreed.

Sonic and Knuckles were laid in the garden, soaking up some rare sunshine whilst Shadow and Tails played further down.  
"Are you happy here Knuckles?" Sonic asked softly  
"Since when did you care if I was happy?" Knuckles asked simply, without any clear emotion  
"Knuckles I'm supposed to be your friend… I just wanted to know if this was what you wanted"  
Knuckles sighed, rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his hand so he could look at Sonic. "I think so. This is what I've dreamed of for a long time… a normal home, in the mountains, with someone other than the Master Emerald for company, with the facility to explore, live my own life, but always have somewhere and someone to come back to…" Knuckles looked down the slope to where Shadow and Tails were playing. "I have to admit some days are more difficult than others… Being Bound to Shadow is more difficult than the Master Emerald, for reasons you'd probably rather not hear, and reasons I'd be grilled for telling you… but it is more rewarding… and I definitely enjoy it more. _Now_ I'm the person I was always meant to be. Now I'm a true Guardian"  
"But don't you ever wish you weren't a Guardian? That you'd just grown up as a normal Echidna?"  
"Not anymore. My years at the Training School were, on the whole enjoyable. I enjoy being Shadow's Guardian…"  
"I'd kill him"  
Knuckles chuckled softly "I'd like to see you try…" He raised an eyebrow "I don't deny that sometimes I want to strangle him…"  
"But don't you ever wish that you could just be you, put your needs first"  
"I'd consider that selfish… Besides… I'd be pathetically lonely without him. It was the loneliness I couldn't take with the Emerald."  
Sonic shrugged still looking up at the sky "I couldn't take it. Being Bound to one person all my life… They'd drive me crazy"  
"Sonic, don't ever get married"  
Sonic laughed "Commitment scares me, right?"  
"Scares the hell out of me"  
Sonic turned to look at him "Really?"  
"Hell yeah. Why'd you think it took me so long to get up the guts to Bond with Shadow? I was terrified we'd spend the rest of our lives fighting with each other… As it turns out, Shadow's just like an extra limb…" Knuckles looked away "But we have our bad days…"  
Sonic wrinkled his nose "Like what?"  
"Just things…" Knuckles seemed unwilling to elaborate "Just part of being a Guardian I suppose" He shrugged and smiled, just as Shadow and Tails wandered up to them.  
"What is?" Shadow asked curiously, in a voice much changed by laughter and security. "Are you moaning about me _again_?" Shadow plonked himself down by Knuckles side and pulled playfully on one of his dreadlocks until he was forced to look up at him. "Huh? What you been saying behind my back?"  
"Paranoid then?"  
Shadow looked at Sonic, his voice lost all its playfulness for a moment and sounded more adult "I have never been paranoid, that was one thing I was not"  
"Nah, he leaves that to me… I worry more than enough for the both of us." Knuckles said laying on his back.  
"Yes, you should lighten up"  
"For once I agree with Shadow" Sonic chuckled.  
"Sound's kinda weird Shadow telling someone to lighten up" Tails mused innocently  
"When compared with Knuckles… just about anyone looks like fun" Sonic laughed and playfully slapped Knuckles across his prone chest.  
"Just remember whose house you're in"  
Sonic smirked "Shadow's… and actually we're in the garden."  
Knuckles rolled his eyes but said no more.

Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles lounged around the surprisingly comfortable living room. Their choice of furniture had been fairly limited with Knuckles' stubborn ban on flammable substances. In some places he'd been forced to give way, the beds, and a few other trinkets, all things that could be easily replaced. Essential items were forged from the same material as their flame proof gloves, carefully synthesised by Tails. Despite the lack of what could be called "soft" furnishings the room didn't feel cold or utilitarian, it had a kind of warm lived in feeling that more than made up for the harsh lines of the metal and bare stone surfaces. The fire burning in the hearth kept the place comfortably warm at all times, and when Shadow was in the mood could provide an interesting light show. Now Sonic watched with finely veiled curiosity as Shadow carved a bird of ice from thin air, the ice crystals gradually growing where he held out his hand. Shadow's face was a mask of focused concentration, and Sonic didn't get even the slightest impression that he was doing it for fun. Knuckles appeared to be dozing in his metal sprung chair when Sonic looked to him. Then with a frustrated cry from Shadow his eyes snapped open. Sonic looked back to him, the wing had snapped off his bird. With a flash of angry red fire the bird was vaporised, as Shadow said something with venom in a dialect Sonic was unfamiliar with. Knuckles just raised an eyebrow and looked at him.  
"Sorry… but you did teach me that one" Shadow said meekly  
A small smile crossed Knuckles face "You were doing well…"  
Shadow shook his head "I made one of those for Maria… and even that horse for the stupid army man's daughter… I can't do it anymore… even with your help"  
"Control will come with time Shadowkin… You had an incentive back then…"  
Sonic looked confused.  
"Making ice requires a great deal of Control from Shadow over his powers… It's more difficult than fire… I'm having him practice it so that maybe he'll have a better handle on the flames when he needs to. Ice, for the time being, is marginally less destructive" Knuckles stood up, yawned, and stretched. "Now Shadow, if you would do the honours with the fire I think we should all go to bed… Or at the very least… I am"  
The other two nodded their agreement. The fire seemingly all by itself dwindled almost to its embers. Then, with the various necessaries seen to Shadow and Knuckles bid Sonic goodnight.

Tails was already tucked up in Shadow's bed. Sonic managed to creep in and get into the opposite end without disturbing him significantly, although he did mumble something cryptic about an engine. The human sized bed was easily big enough for the both of them sleeping top to tail, Sonic relaxed peacefully, feeling the cool mountain air brush across his forehead from the glassless window.

The sounds of voices disturbed him in the night. Or not so much a voice as an almost animal moan. Sonic's eyes snapped open. For a moment he thought he'd imagined it, the memory of some phantasm from his dreams. He lay still and silent. He was about to dismiss it when he heard it again, clearly this time. It was like the smothered moan of some desperate injured creature. For a moment he feared it, until he realised it was coming from the room beside him. Sound carried better in a house with no doors. The noise was growing, louder and more frequent. Sonic thought he could hear movement. Then as Sonic listened a second voice joined it, low and groaning. Then after a few seconds the second voice formed into words, though they were too quiet to understand. This second voice spoke over the first, until abruptly the first became silent. The second voice paused, said a little more, was responded to by that same moaning noise, there were more sounds of movement, then finally all faded back to silence aside from the normal night time noises. A little confused, Sonic sank back into sleep with the cricket calls.

He was always first up. Force of habit he supposed. He was stood in the kitchen in time to watch a dewy sunrise, smiling to himself.  
"What do you have to be so pleased about?"  
Knuckles nearly leapt out of his skin.  
"Sonic! Don't creep up on me like that!... What the hell are _you_ doing up this early?"  
Sonic shrugged "Couldn't sleep…"  
For a moment Knuckles looked like he was going to say something, but then changed his mind.  
"Besides… I wanted to talk to you"  
Knuckles raised an eyebrow "Uh oh, must be serious"  
Bringing a mug of steaming liquid with him Knuckles followed Sonic outside. For a moment they stood and watched the sunrise.  
"So Sonic, how long's it been since you were awake in time to see a sunrise?"  
Sonic laughed softly but didn't answer. For a long moment they just stared ahead, as though Sonic had forgotten what it was he'd wanted to say, or was perhaps, looking for the right words.  
"How dangerous is Shadow really?" Sonic asked suddenly.  
Knuckles was surprised by the question. For a moment he couldn't answer. "Urgh… Depends how you mean"  
"You know what I mean"  
"Well… He's not so much a danger… as… a liability" Knuckles said honestly "He's as much a danger to himself as to anyone else… That's why he needs a Guardian…"  
"Is he a danger to _you_ Knuckles?" Sonic asked evenly, with poorly veiled frustration.  
"Don't start that again Sonic!"  
"It's an honest question Knuckles! Despite what you seem to think I _am _your friend, I want to leave here knowing you're safe and that you'll still be here when I come back to visit. I do care about you Knux… I just don't want to see you hurt that's all" Sonic looked away  
"You still don't trust Shadow do you?"  
Sonic groaned softly "Its not that I don't trust Shadow… It's just… I'm not sure I trust him with _you_"  
Knuckles was deeply touched by Sonic's words. Before he could formulate an answer Sonic had turned and was looking at him.  
"You know I see Tails as a kinda kid brother, you know that right?"  
Knuckles nodded "We both do"  
"Well since I met you, and we became friends… I've always thought of you as a big brother…" Knuckles raised an eyebrow "I always looked up to you… Even though we seemed like complete opposites… I admired you maybe" Sonic was starting to go red "Until the ARK you always seemed to be able to handle yourself… then after that… I to watched you get… weird… When Shadow turned up… I was… worried about you… I thought I knew more about Shadow than you… and that it was my duty to protect you, coz he seemed to have you fooled into thinking he was a nice guy and all that… Wait, I aint finished… I didn't want to see you get hurt Knuckles… I know I know it wasn't my place to choose your friends, and it turns out I was wrong, at least in part… But… I've seen a side of Shadow you haven't. I know you've seen a side I never will but… I can't stop myself thinking that Shadow could be more dangerous than you realise." Sonic sighed "Did any of that make sense?"  
Knuckles smiled "Yes and no. …I understand what you mean Sonic, and I'm touched, I really am, but you have to understand, I wanted to be Shadow's Guardian… And now that I am, we can't go back on that. I don't think he'd hurt me intentionally… I know he wouldn't"  
"But unintentionally?"  
"Sonic that's the risk you take when you become friends with anyone! You go into any relationship accepting that you might get hurt."  
"I… I heard you last night"  
"Oh, sorry 'bout that, Shadow had a nightmare… summin' about the Biolizard or summin' I dunno…"  
"A nightmare?"  
"Yeah, he was crying in his sleep so I woke him up…"  
"He still has them then?"  
Knuckles nodded  
"So as I was asking… Shadow's power… you have some control over it right? Is it in check?"  
"More or less. But Shadow hasn't got really angry since we've been together… So… I dunno… I think we have it under control between us… but we've yet to put ourselves really to the test."  
"You think you can control him?"  
Knuckles turned serious and looked out at the landscape "Heavens, I hope so… because if I can't…"  
"That doesn't fill me with confidence"  
"I think I can. Shadow has his bad days, but so far it's not been anything we can't handle. We have our little accidents, but so far the most spectacular only resulted in a few scorched trees and burned dinner…" Knuckles smiled "No worries Blue… I can handle your black counterpart. We're in control"  
"You know Knuckles you talk in plurals a lot at the moment"  
He smiled and put on a grand voice "For a Guardian there is no I and me, only us and we!" He descended into laughter "They make us memorise that right at the beginning. I always thought it was a bit of a joke with the Emerald… back then there was no us, only it" For a moment a scowl crossed his face "Four years of my life I wasted" he muttered resentfully. "Four years Sonic… It was like being a prisoner… I was as trapped as Shadow in his glorified freezer…"  
Sonic couldn't help but laugh, and in turn his laughter spread to Knuckles. Once their giggles were over Knuckles spoke  
"So where you been since we last saw you"  
"Oh, you know, here, there, everywhere, all at supersonic speed!"  
Knuckles grinned "really… coz I was wondering if you could recommend any nice interesting spots we could visit, show Shadow some of what Earth really has to offer… I'm afraid I'm a little ignorant myself"  
"Well…" Sonic began.

Sonic gave Knuckles a fairly extensive list of all his favourite places in the world. Knuckle's mind boggled, somehow he doubted they would ever manage to visit them all. Up until now, for Knuckles, the world had been a very small place indeed, no bigger than Angle Island and the places she happened to wander over. In four years, aside from the times he'd been helping Sonic, the farthest Knuckles had been from the Emerald Shrine was six miles. For Shadow the case was much the same. Of all the places Sonic described the most intriguing sounded like an island far to the north of the planet, formed mostly of ice, where lights danced in the evening sky. How Sonic had managed to get to that island, not being able to swim was beyond Knuckles. Another place Sonic described was a beach even the humans had failed to find at the edge of a thick forest where the sands were white and the only sentient life was a family of hedgehogs, who so far had always welcomed Sonic, on the pretence that he didn't reveal the location of their home to the masses. Sonic assure Knuckles that as his friends he and Shadow would be welcome. By the end of their conversation Knuckles was growing increasingly optimistic of the opportunities the world presented, and was even beginning to consider taking Shadow to one of the smaller human cities where he was unlikely to be noticed, or feared. The world had become an intriguing place for him; he understood why Shadow had spent so long standing at the ARK window watching it turn beneath him.

Sonic and Tails left later that day, Sonic on foot to continue his wanderings, Tails in the Tornado, both reassured that though not entirely recovered from the shock of Ribern's death, and the removal of the Master and Chaos Emeralds neither needed their help. With a fond wave and well wishing both departed happily.

With Sonic and Tails gone peace returned to Shadow and Knuckles' home. They went back to the quiet life they were both slowly growing used to. Knuckles found himself watching the light slowly fade from the eastern sky out of the kitchen window. He sighed softly to himself, this was the kind of life he'd always wanted, peaceful, natural, quiet. He looked down at what he was doing, the simplest of tasks, chopping vegetables. He looked up at Shadow, standing in the garden in his usual spot, watching the humans' village, the first of the stars just appearing around his head. If he'd told his younger self where he was now he would never have believed it. His life had changed so much in the last few months, for that was all it had been, a few months, a few months since the ARK, since he'd met Shadow. It seemed like years. Happily he listened to the birdsong in the trees all around him, everything was peaceful. A nagging little voice in the back of his mind told him it couldn't last…


	7. Part 2: Future Shattered

**Part 2:  
****Future Shattered**

They ran. Knuckles was numb. He couldn't believe what had happened. Why had the humans come for them so suddenly, why come to exact revenge against them before they'd saved their own village. Why were they after them? They hadn't done anything. Knuckles had never complained that life wasn't fair before, but as his limbs responded to take him on what he knew was destined to be a very long journey he heard a small despairing voice in his back of his head complain. He didn't want it to be like this.

Behind them they could hear the distant sounds of engines. The humans must almost have reached their house by now. Desperately Knuckles hoped they wouldn't have left enough of a trail to be followed. Shadow was pulling him along with his far greater speed, but Knuckles was dictating the direction. He knew where they were going; he'd walked this path many times, in better days. He just hoped it wasn't a fool's errand, the wrong path, which would only bring more innocent souls into danger.

All around them trees flashed past, their way lit only by the light of the fragmented moon. They could hardly see where they were running. Then the inevitable happened. Shadow tripped over something and fell with what for Knuckles was a sickeningly familiar snapping sound. Then a moment later Knuckles was falling too. He landed half on top of Shadow.  
"Are you alright?" Knuckles asked breathlessly  
After a moment's pause Shadow lifted himself up on his hands and responded "Yes"  
"Thank goodness! I thought that snapping noise was your leg!" Knuckles lifted himself to his knees then to his feet, once he was standing he offered Shadow his hand and pulled him to his feet.  
"Where are we going Knux?" Shadow asked softly, as though he feared enemies all around them  
"The Echidna colony, there's some stuff we need to get hold of"  
"We're not staying there then?"  
"No. I won't put Sharay and the others in danger."  
Shadow's eyes grew pained, he looked away.  
"Lets go…" He sighed softly, and led Knuckles on

The smell of smoke welcomed them into the Echidna colony. It was a scent that made them both feel sick. They ran through the village at breakneck pace, until they almost slammed into the closed door of a hut. Knuckles banged his fist against it.  
"Sharay! Jintae, let me in!"  
Shadow just heard movement inside over the sound of his thumping heart. After a moment the door opened. Knuckles, who had been leaning on it for support practically fell through it.  
"Knuckles!" Sharay shouted, looking over her father's shoulder. Jintae stared at them in a stupefied silence. His eyes rested on Shadow for rather longer than Knuckles would have liked.  
"Help us!"  
"Umm… come in?"  
Jintae moved out of the way only a little before Knuckles fell through the door, Shadow entered just after him, hastily pushing the door shut and leaning upon it, panting. Shadow watched as Sharay approached Knuckles and offered him a steadying arm as he clamoured to get his breath back.  
"What happened?" The old male voice asked, it took Shadow a moment to realise he was addressing him.  
"The humans have forced us from our home" Shadow was still watching Knuckles and Sharay as he still gasped for breath. "My Guardian wished to come here first… to acquire something we need"  
At that moment Knuckles looked up "Jintae… I need to talk to you…" he said, trying unsuccessfully to make his voice sound normal. No-one in the room was fooled into thinking anything other than this was something he didn't want Shadow to hear. At that Shadow's eyes broke away, disappointed almost. Knuckles pulled away from Sharay and began walking towards the back of the house.  
"Sharay keep an eye on Shadow for me ok?"  
Shadow just made a snorting noise as Knuckles and Jintae disappeared into the back room. Sharay, kept her eyes on Shadow, and backed away.

Knuckles hastily took his backpack from his back, and began going through it.  
"We haven't got long, if we want to get clear away… but this is crucial" Knuckles amethyst eyes locked with Jintae's brown ones "I need you to help me keep Pandora's Box, away from Pandora… Its my insurance policy…" Knuckles pulled the metal case from his bag and held it almost protectively in his large fists "If my friend Sonic, a blue hedgehog comes here you can give this to him, he'll know what it is… But be certain it is him first! You can recognise him by the speed at which he moves, but he will most likely arrive in a blue plane, accompanied by a two tailed Kitsune." Knuckles held out the box to him, Jintae went to take it but he didn't let go "If the humans come. Destroy it. Burn it, crush it, I don't care, just make sure its in pieces. That's crucial. They-Must-Not-Be-Allowed-To-Have-It. Do you understand me?"  
Jintae nodded "Elder's honour"  
"Good… We have to go" Knuckles picked up his hunting crossbow again and swung his bag onto his back "Look after Sharay for me, and the colony… I hope we haven't brought danger upon you… But I couldn't be caught with this…"  
Together they emerged from the back room. Shadow and Sharay were on opposite sides, Shadow looking extremely nervous, and now, Knuckles noted, his power was pushing against his blocks.  
"Come on Shadow"  
Together they headed for the door, followed closely by Sharay and her father. At the door she took Knuckles hand.  
"Take care Knuckles" She said softly  
Knuckles forced a smile, but couldn't offer any words of comfort. "You haven't seen us…" Knuckles said as he pulled away "Wish us luck"  
With that Knuckles gave Shadow a mental command to run, as a rider spurs his horse, and they disappeared into the night. Sharay, her father, and a few other members of the colony simply watched them go.

Somewhere in the world, in a normal example of middle-class suburbia Phil Scobels lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling, off sick from school with what he thought was flu. On the floor, in front of a television set sat his Guardian, Charlie. In his large Echidna hands he held the controls to a games console, playing a noisy racing game.  
"You'll rot your tiny brain if you play anymore of that Chucky!"  
Charlie barely looked round "You just can't stand that I beat you"  
"Whatever you say… whatever you say"  
Charlie just chuckled in response, turning back to his computer game. Phil reached over to his CD player, tired of the noise from Charlie's game. As he did so he caught sight of his hand. He looked down on it. His skin had taken on a distinctly green colour. Charlie looked round.  
"You ok?"  
"Look at this…"  
Phil moved across his bed and held his hand where his Guardian could see it. Charlie gazed at it for a moment, a frown spreading across his face.  
"I thought you had flu!"  
"So did I"  
"Human hands aren't supposed to do that are they?"  
"No"  
Phil rolled up his sleeve. The green hint was progressing up his arm. Charlie's face had paled. He reached out and took Phil's hand  
"It almost looks like scale-ahh!" he jumped back.  
"What! What is it!"  
"Look in the mirror!"  
Phil moved fearfully across his bed until he could see his face reflected in his mirror. His features now looked distinctly lizard-like, his eyes were changing colour. Now, in places his clothes were beginning to tear as his body changed shape. Charlie was glowing. Phil screamed.


	8. Storyteller

**Storyteller**

The night grew increasingly miserable the longer they ran. Knuckles was unwilling to stop, even for a moment, he was keen to put as much space between him and their human pursuers as possible. Somehow he had a strong feeling that at dawn the chase would begin in earnest. The humans would not let this one drop, and now word of a fire spewing hedgehog would get out… The rumours would be confirmed, Project Shadow would be proved alive, and all those investors would want him back. Knuckles had a bad feeling this was not going to end well. The Heavens would have to be smiling on them for them to get out of this one.

Sometime after midnight it had started to rain. The forest ground beneath their feet had turned to mud, leaving them sliding and falling regularly. Nevertheless Knuckles forced himself on, knowing Shadow could run for as long as he was able to ask him. He was angry at himself, he knew he was slowing them down, he lacked Shadow's impressive speed, he was built for conflict, not running away. However he knew this was one enemy he couldn't fight.

After a while the forest and the mountains gave way to open moor land, easier on the feet and the eyes for avoiding obstacles, but not good for cover. When the rain gave way and the moon was able to creep out from behind the clouds Knuckles was able to observe their surroundings. The bedrock of the moor land was obviously granite, in places great tors, large outcrops of rock crested the hills. Knuckles wasn't sure if the humans had built them, or if they were natural things, he guessed the latter, judging by there numerous quality and seeming purposelessness.

As the first hints of a watery grey dawn were rising the increasingly painful stitch running up Knuckles right side became too much for him to ignore. Even Shadow seemed to be tiring. The rain had returned again, leaving Shadow shivering and a warm steam rising off both their bodies. Knuckles, spotted a convenient pile of the granite rocks, and decided to call it to a halt.

To Knuckles' disappointment, the tor did not provide a hollow in which they would be sheltered from all directions. They did however manage to find a grassy section in the middle of the rock formation which would shelter them on most sides. Gratefully they slumped down in it, panting and aching.

He hurt all over, but he was more worried about Shadow. For all the scientists' prowess, they hadn't done much to help him cope with cold. That was one of Shadow's major weaknesses, it was almost unnatural-he seemed almost to lack all the normal means of keeping warm. Wet and exhausted Shadow was shivering only weakly. Knuckles could feel he was terrified, but now the force of his power pushed only half heartedly at his defence wall. Knuckles himself was growing cold, now that he was still. Now they were sheltered Knuckles did his best to try to rub some of the wet from Shadow's short fur, to try and put the warmth back, and ease some the cricks from his own muscles. It quickly proved a hopeless task.

He'd put Shadow in the driest spot he could find, and was now cuddled up as tightly to him as he could get, desperate to bring his temperature back up, and clam him. Shadow's anxiety was twisting around inside him, pushing his power harder against Knuckles blocks now. His anxiety had threatened to make him sick several times, and only an act of will on Shadow's part had prevented it. That was the last thing they needed. Knuckles wracked his mind to a way to take Shadow's mind off their situation, and his fear, then he struck upon an idea.  
"I know Shadow… how about if I tell you a story?"  
"I like stories…" Shadow mumbled, and tried to curl himself closer against Knuckles, pushing one of his spines against his stomach.  
"Yeah…" Knuckles said softly. This morning only one story came to mind, he'd been thinking about it as they ran. It wasn't what he'd have chosen as a lullaby, but his own weary mind could recall little else. As he drew together the words, he hoped mildly that the sound of the voice, rather than the content would calm his frightened Charge. As he began, he wished sadly his clever friend Coral had had more time to read to him.  
"A long time ago... As long ago as you can imagine, there was no life in the world, at least not in the way we think of it… There were, simply what we Guardians refer to as the Foundling Forces... several… Things usually come in fives or sevens with Guardians… The one's were interested in though are The Controller… and Chaos." A small smile crept across his face. "Chaos… was the… water force… It would be wrong to call him a god, we don't see it like that… There was the Controller as well, the sky spirit, of thunder; she was sort of… the master of all of them, the leader… but these two were always battling each other. Back them the world wasn't formed, there was water, sky, and Night. Nothing else. Then one day Chaos enraged the Controller and he struck out, with storms and lightning. The lightning struck the water and set it on fire, boiled it away, to reveal the land, to give space for life." Knuckles smile spread "Far from destroying life, the fire helped create it… fire brought light, brought warmth to the sky…" He paused "But that union created something else… along with Life it created Chaos Controlled, the illegitimate children of those ancient Foundling forces. With Chaos Controlled and Life, those children, together they created Time, like you said, Time is a concept, it cannot exist without anyone to measure it."  
"But… I wasn't there at the beginning of the world…"  
Knuckles put his finger against Shadow's lips "Sshhh" He hushed him softly, willing him to be calm "These forces were just that, forces, they weren't alive. The definitely weren't gods. I wouldn't be telling the story well if you thought that. Guardians don't know what truly sparked life, what made the Controller and Chaos unite, we prefer not to wonder, just accept that life is here, and make the most of it while we have it. Guardians have no wish to become creators…  
"Chaos Controlled represented a unity between the two foundling forces, the water boiled away… so… like the humans say, the world did rise out of Chaos.  
"After that day, life spread onto the land, forests sprung up, fed by the water taken up into the sky in that initial strike. Then animals… and then eventually… the Echidna, the humans, then in its proper time, the Guardians… They say the Guardians are a relic of the Controller, we are as close to a balanced force between those two that exist on Earth… but they say our strength is from the Controller, that is why, every time a Guardian is so angry, or so desperate, that our Hyper Forms take hold we spark electricity, as a memory of that ancient strike. Our Hyper Forms are natural things… they exist naturally in those who are to be Guardians… our final line of defence… for not all Guardians can call on the Shards of the Coreinth, as the Echidna can. Where Sonic's Supper Form takes him closer to the Balance, and is pleasant for him, our Hyper Forms take us further away… It is not only painful, but terrifying, we unleash a monster every time out Hyper-Form takes hold, it is our darker self. But a darker, more powerful self is sometime required, just to get our message across. To induce our Hyper Form with a Chaos Emerald is even more dangerous… More used to control we risk our Hyper-Forms slipping the noose, and running free with our bodies, as the Coreinth did with Pathfinder. Which is why I was unwilling last time Sonic asked me to… and why I was afraid what could happen if you touched me… I thought it could tip the Balance completely… We Guardians fear either extreme, and seek to dwell somewhere in the middle… humans and other Shremu see the spectrum beginning at white at one end… descending through grey to black. Guardians put the white in the middle, with black at either end.  
"You my Shadow… are effectively a creature with you Hyper Form stuck switched on… all the time… that's what gives you your power… you can draw on both sides of the Balance… in equal measure… leaving you easily able to go astray. It it's a fine line we walk you and I…  
"It was destined that Chaos Controlled would be an artificial life form, for it is a paradox… this Balance could not exist in a natural creature… that is why Guardians rejected technology… we feared that it would be our Shard-Touched fists that would create our potential destroyer… we saw it better not to risk creating something that though he could be a force for good, could become so corrupted… and turned to evil. But we watched humanity grow… flounder in her infancy when the Echidna were already growing mature… We knew it would not be our hands which would bring you into being…  
"The only other force left in the world representing that precarious balance was the Coreinth… As you know, when the Ancient Echidna Pathfinder touched it its power was too great… it consumed him, a force too strong, to close to the balance… ultimately the raging forces were too great for him… and many died at his puppet hand… The Echidna broke the Coreinth… creating the Emeralds and the Shards, and on that day sealed our fates as the Shard-Touched endowed with the symbols of that Balance… the tempered strength drawn from it, placed in our large fists, but with it came the curse of a stony heart, rarely pushed to either extreme, for we found that those extremes create our emotions… We were the ones who broke the Coreinth, so naturally the Master Emerald, the Controlling Force was put under our care… the Chaos Emeralds were less of a worry, not needing a Guardian, Chaos was shattered into pieces… but if the Coreinth was ever brought back together the result could be catastrophic, as you know… for it is a fine line the Balance… a hairs breadth… impossible to stand upon… Chaos Controlled represents an attempt at that balance… he represents the unobtainable…" Knuckles looked down on Shadow and his voice softened and began to trail off "Chaos Controlled is not in Balance… he swings as a pendulum… striking into the dark on either side, it is his Guardian's duty simply to narrow the width of that swing, whilst still keeping the clock ticking…" Knuckles looked down at Shadow, nestled against him "Sweet dreams my Charge"  
With that Knuckles set himself a time to wake, and closed his eyes.

"I don't see why that makes you so special" Kreb shouted angrily  
Rooster turned round "Because I have the bottle to stand up to them. You've got some nerve calling me chicken"  
"Least I don't get into fights I can't handle"  
"Nah, you just cosy up to the under-grads and get them to do your dirty work for you"  
Kreb felt his temper boil over. He raised his fist and smashed Rooster in the face. Rooster fell back, only to be jumped upon by Kreb, who landed a fast volley of powerful punches all over Rooster's body.

A few minutes later Kreb knew it was over. He looked down on Rooster's lifeless shape and wanted to be sick. Behind him he could hear the voices of the Masters and the Guardians of Trainees. He hadn't meant to kill him; he hadn't intended to hit him that hard. He stared at his hands. He hadn't even been aware he had that much power. The Masters and the Guardians ran up, Cholra among them. He numbly heard whispers of alarm, then as the lead Master looked at the corpse, a single, terrifying word. Marchac. He wondered mildly if all the trainees would use their opportunities to beat him, or if his friends would abstain…

Knuckles' body clock dragged him back to consciousness. He blinked twice and looked up at the heavy cloudy sky. It was just after midday, Knuckles had allowed them only a few hours rest. The world looked no more promising now than it had when he went to sleep. He groaned and looked across at Shadow. He was curled up into a tight red and black ball and seemed to have tried to bury himself in the ground while he slept. When Knuckles looked down at himself he realised Shadow wasn't the only one covered in a layer of thick red brown mud. He groaned again. Waking Shadow was not a task he relished. Quietly he muttered his name, when he got no response he tried again, a little louder. Shadow let out only a weak groan and mumble in response, and tried to curl up tighter, a task which Knuckles had thought impossible.  
"Shadowkin… time to wake up…"  
"No…"  
Knuckles laughed softly and brushed his muddy fur the wrong way up his back. Shadow let out a low shuddering growl at that, which made Knuckles want to laugh even more, so he did it again. Shadow growled louder and uncoiled against his touch, then rolled onto his back. Knuckles lifted himself up, despite the complaints of his aching muscles to lean over him.  
"Time to get up"  
Shadow's eyes blinked open, seemed to identify the face looking into his, he groaned and shut his eyes again.  
"Come on, I'm not going to disappear if you close your eyes"  
Shadow's low groan seemed to say he wished he would.  
"Come on up … we have to go"  
Shadow's eyes rolled open again "You're not going to quit are you?"  
Knuckles shook his head "Nope" and smiled, despite everything he was in fairly high spirits.  
"I was having a nice dream too" Shadow said indignantly as he sat up "Can't you do something about the weather… I thought you said this was supposed to be summer?"  
Knuckles looked up "that's one thing you should learn about Earth my Shadowkin, the last thing you should rely on is the weather…"  
Shadow frowned at him "What are you so happy about? Considering we're out here in the cold and wet, we've just lost our home, all our possessions, and the humans are most likely out to get us…?"  
Knuckles' smile floundered for a moment "I've still got you…" He said softly, then his smile returned as he ran his hand the wrong way up Shadow's fur, again producing that shuddering growl "Besides, keeping morale up is part of the job description!"  
Shadow raised an eyebrow but pulled himself to his feet. "Where are we going?"  
Knuckles got to his feet also "I don't know… We'll find out when we get there"  
"Ok, where are we now?"  
"Dunno" Knuckles shrugged simply, a small smile on his face.  
"Great…" Shadow said sarcastically as they skulked from among the rocks back out onto the moor.

Meanwhile news of Project Shadow's continued survival had leaked its way to the Army, to that section formerly known as G.U.N. Of course G.U.N had been officially disbanded after the disaster that had been the ARK and Project Shadow, but there were always fragments of these old ideas that remained. G.U.N had undergone a name change, and now dwelt somewhere under the Army's vast research and development department, the uniforms were prettier, and their reputation all the more wholesome, the personnel had grown old and inevitably changed, but for what it was worth, their purposes remained more or less the same…

The searches, once begun had been extensive, involving huge numbers of army personnel, but they had paid off… One lucky commander had found his prey…


	9. Hunter and the Hunted

**Hunter and the Hunted**

In a helicopter flying over a darkened forest Commander Adrian Burns was taking a particularly unpleasant call. His superior officer was currently ranting down the phone at him, demanding an explanation as to why Project Shadow and his collaborator had not yet been apprehended. Burns was rapidly growing red around his ample neck, tugging at his collar where the top button threatened to spring free. His balding head was wet with perspiration, his gaping blue shirt growing damp beneath the arms. He shifted uncomfortably in the leather chair, listening to the rising pitch in his commander's voice, wishing he would shut up and just let him get on with his job. For a moment he pressed his pudgy face up against the glass of the helicopter window, blocking out the cabin light so that he could study the forest below. Just a little ahead of his helicopter he could see the dark shape of the one of the army's combat helicopters, complete with soldiers and guns.  
"Don't worry commander; we're tracking Project Shadow as we speak. One hedgehog and an Echidna aren't going to escape us"  
"Well they'd better not!" The voice spat shrilly down the line, before it cut off.  
Burns looked out the window again, at one of the other helicopters, as he did so it pointed a bright searchlight into the trees.  
"Target sighted sir" The pilot told him  
"Good… make sure you keep pace"

The roar of engines had been growing louder for the last ten minutes. Shadow and Knuckles were running through the forest, these soldiers were able to track them with frightening accuracy. They'd picked them up only a few hours after they had left their rock shelter. They'd been running ever since, for hours, zigzagging in a vain attempt to throw them off their trail. Now they were running exhausted, tripping over branches, their own feet and each other's. The noise was growing louder. Only desperation and their proximity to each other gave them the strength to continue. Their chests heaved painfully, the thudding of blood in their ears deafening, but unable to block the noise of the helicopter engines. They could smell kerosene in the night air now, the fuel for the aircraft. The ground beneath their feet was growing soggy. Then all of a sudden their world was lit up by a bright yellow light. For a second they stopped and stared up, dazed, only to see a helicopter drawing close, a soldier's dark metal gun just picked out by the bright lights. Their terror heightened they ran headlong through the trees, Shadow dragging Knuckles behind, heedless of their direction, aside from away from the men and their machines.

Burns considered it sport. He stood behind the pilot watching the red shape occasionally highlighted by the helicopter's lights as the two creatures ran through the trees. He enjoyed a good chase. The helicopters flew along slowly, easily keeping pace with their prey, as though toying with them. The helicopters were herding them, ahead Burns could see forest opening out into grassland, then a shallow lake.

Knuckles realised too late they were running out of forest. The trees opened out around them, almost immediately shots cracked the air. Shadow upon hearing them kicked up a gear, dragging Knuckles faster than he could keep pace with. He resorted to using the Bond, and glued Shadow's feet to the floor. Upon finding his legs suddenly unresponsive Shadow tumbled to the ground, taking Knuckles with him.  
"Shadow we can't outrun them!"  
"We can't just sit here either, they'll shoot us!"  
"We have to get back into the trees!" As soon as Knuckles spoke that option was cut off, a helicopter dropped down low and flew towards them over the grass. They didn't question it this time, they both ran. Soon they had a helicopter on either side, driving them towards the lake; they had no choice but to enter it. For just moment Shadow dropped behind, then there was another crack of gunfire and Knuckles was pulled to a stop by what could only be described as a squeal of pain.

Shadow staggered, drawing his arm to his chest and fell face first into the water. Knuckles ran back to him. Shadow tried to push himself out of the water, but all of a sudden his body seemed weak. He felt someone pull him up. He looked through blurred vision to see Knuckles dragging him to his feet. There was pain in his chest. He pulled his hand away and looked down; his glove was stained with deep crimson blood. He tried to take a breath, but felt as though he was breathing in as much water as air. Terrified, he clung tightly to Knuckles. Around them the air seemed to have exploded with noise. The helicopters were coming in to land.

Knuckles looked from the helicopters to Shadow and back again, one of them had landed and was offloading troops. These were heading towards them, hiding behind their guns. Anger filled his soul. Somewhere, he'd lost his crossbow. The water around them sparkling in the searchlight was rapidly turning red; Shadow was bleeding freely, clinging to him increasingly weakly. Knuckles felt the rage wash over him, and with it came a burst of furious indignant energy as his Hyper-Form took hold.

Knuckles left Shadow where he was. Sparking with silver-blue electricity he raced for the airborne helicopter. Flying, he slammed his furious fist into the side of it, puncturing the fuel tank and causing it to burst into flames. Knuckles turned towards the people on the ground. Rapidly doubting the strength of their guns, they turned and ran, some towards the remaining helicopter, which was hastily trying to take off, others into the trees. Mercilessly Knuckles grabbed them, his electrified fists burning into their flesh in a different but equally painful way to Shadow's flames. He beat them, relishing in the sound of their screaming, he couldn't blame Shadow for wanting revenge. He beat several until they lay still in the water. Knuckles looked up; the last fancy helicopter still hovered above, watching, though it now hastily tried to make its escape. The commander would be in that one. Scowling darkly Knuckles leapt into the sky, the lumbering machine was too slow for him. He rose up beside it, hovering menacing for a moment, looking in on its human occupants. Then he recognised the leader, the one in the blue shirt. The grin on his face spread. He grabbed hold of the side of the helicopter and flung off the door, throwing it clear of the blades so that it landed with a splash far below. Inside the few human occupants cowered away. Knuckles flew inside. The army personnel did nothing to protect their valiant leader. Knuckles grabbed him and flung him out of the helicopter.

He dove with the human. Just as he was close to hitting the ground Knuckles grabbed him, and pulled him enough to slow him, gently enough so that his arm didn't rip from his body, but not so gently as to save him from pain. With a satisfying pop Knuckles heard his shoulder come out of joint. Knuckles dragged him through the water to where Shadow crouched, struggling to breathe. Twisting his arm he made the human look at Shadow.  
"Look at the pain and suffering you have caused!" He growled angrily "Look at what you fear, the creature you love to torment. The fire in the village was not our doing. But it is easier to blame us than seek other causes. I suggest you look harder for your culprit, we are not so defenceless, continue your pursuit and the suffering will become yours!"  
Knuckles scowled at the human, the water they knelt in stained dark red. He let him go, and the human, like an animal ran into the trees.

Knuckles Hyper-Form left him. He looked around wearily, a dull ache behind his eyes, he was no-longer angry; the strength his Hyper-Form had given him had ebbed away, to be replaced by despair. Shadow looked up at him, his ruby eyes flooded with pain and despair. With his free hand he reached out to Knuckles, managing only a strangled whimper where words should have been. Knuckles drew him into his embrace, almost resigned to their shared fate. As he held Shadow one part of his mind desperately searched for a way out, as his glove grew stained with the blood from the entrance wound on Shadow's back. Slowly his mind offered him a choice. Sit here and die, or grab hold of life and fight, more for Shadow than himself Knuckles chose the latter. He turned his head around, to look at the helicopter still on the ground.  
"Shadow, in that military mind of yours… can you tell me how to fly a helicopter?"  
"Iyoveyu" Shadow muttered  
Knuckles groaned, and lifted Shadow gently into his arms "Come on… how hard can it be, right?"

Knuckles carried him to the door of the helicopter. Carefully he climbed aboard, what was only a small step for a human was more significant for a Shremu carrying another. When he got inside he noticed something however, there was another presence in the machine. There was a human sat at the controls.  
"Can you fly this thing?" Knuckles snarled  
The young pilot looked at them with a terror stricken face and didn't answer. Knuckles lowered Shadow to the ground and approached the pilot, fists bared. He didn't have time for games.  
"Can you fly this thing, yes or no?"  
The pilot nodded.  
"Then do it, get this bucket of bolts into the air or you'll be going flying all on your own"  
Knuckles didn't give him time to respond. He walked back to the door and slammed it closed. After a few seconds he heard the satisfying sound of the machine's huge rotors begin to spin. He returned to Shadow, a small puddle of blood beginning to form on the metal floor around him. He wondered that he wasn't dead already; he had no idea a hedgehog had so much blood. He knelt at his side, putting his hand over the messy wound in Shadow's chest. He was trying to say something, Knuckles had to lean close to hear him.  
"Tr-Tras-Trasponder, or thell fin uh…"  
"Where?" Knuckles asked surprised he'd even understood  
"Box… by p-pi-pilot"  
Knuckles moved away, as Shadow had said he found a small black box by the pilot's seat. It had lettering on it, but Knuckles couldn't read it. He looked at the terrified pilot.  
"Is this the trasponder?"  
The pilot looked at him but said noting.  
"Tell me or so help me I'll rip it out anyway, I don't want this thing to fall out of the sky anymore than you do"  
"The transponder, yes"  
Knuckles pulled at the box and it came away in his hand. He took it back to Shadow.  
"Is this it?"  
Shadow looked up "yss… gt rid ofit"  
Knuckles clenched his fist, and crushed the small computer in his hand. The helicopter disappeared from the radars.  
"Is there a medical kit on this thing?"  
"In the back"  
Knuckles ran to the back of the aircraft and found the kit as the helicopter pulled away.  
"If I see us going anywhere near a military base or large human habitation I'll kill you, regardless of whether I need you to fly this thing or not" He warned as he dropped to Shadow's side.  
"So where should we go?"  
"You pick, anywhere that fits those criteria, for now, just keep flying. Don't get any smart ideas about flying around in circles either, you might not be able to navigate by the stars, but I can, and if you try to use your radio I'll break your neck before you can say a word."  
The pilot said nothing, simply turned and looked back out at the dark and starry sky. Knuckles set about doing as much for Shadow as his limited knowledge allowed.

"Is he dead?" The pilot asked about twenty minutes later.  
"No, though I don't see why that should concern you" Knuckles snarled.  
"Because if he dies, you'll follow him, and I'll be free to take this helicopter anywhere I choose"  
Knuckles looked up "You know a little of Guardian kind?"  
"My kidbrotherhas a Guardian. But he's far nicer than you"  
"I'm sure you've never done anything to incur _his_ anger"  
"You killed my best friend out there"  
"I did my duty. When you put on that uniform you accept that one day you may have to die in the call of duty, same as I did when I became a Guardian. When you pick up those foul guns of yours you acknowledge that one day you may be called upon to use them, same as I do every time I bare my fists"  
"We're not like you"  
"No, we're not. We are willing to accept the ways and shape of the world rather than try to mould it in our own image. You humans are all so self-righteous, I wonder if you ever stop to question the merit of your actions, or if you simply believe that it is your right, your jurisdiction to do whatever you please to who and whatever you please."  
"Don't try to pretend your innocent in this!"  
"Then don't pretend you are either! You seem to forget that it was humanity who created Chaos Controlled, _not _the Shremu."  
"Maybe, but your always proclaiming your rights as sentient creatures, now when you're asked to take responsibility for your actions you're blaming us!"  
"The fire in the village was not our doing"  
"What about down there then? You can't honestly say that the death of those people wasn't _your_ responsibility"  
"I was merely doing my duty. Would you expect your brother's Guardian to look away from those causing him pain rather than bloody his fists? I'm sure you yourself would go to any lengths to defend those you love and your own life"  
The pilot didn't answer.  
"Wouldn't you? You aren't going to escape by not answering"  
"I suppose so…" The pilot conceded  
"Then can you really blame me for going to Shadow's defence?"  
Again the pilot didn't answer, but Knuckles let that one go as he moved Shadow to a hammock type bed and covered him in a blanket.

"This helicopter only has limited range. We're running out of fuel"  
Knuckles snapped awake, confused, he hadn't even been aware he was sleeping.  
"Huh what?"  
"This helicopter is short range, we're running out of fuel"  
"Are we going to crash?"  
"No I just thought you should be made aware that we will have to land soon"  
Knuckles pulled himself up from the floor beside Shadow. Briefly he made sure he was still breathing before walking up behind the pilot's chair.  
"Where are we?"  
"I thought you could navigate by the stars"  
"I can…" Knuckles hoped into the co-pilot's seat "But it's easier for you to tell me"  
"We're flying over empty plains; the nearest human habitation is ten miles to the southwest"  
"Land, here"  
"We've still got fuel enough for a few more miles-"  
"No, here now, if we go to the end of our fuel we'll be easier to find. Land"  
The pilot considered struggling for a moment, but then abandoned the thought. He spotted a suitably flat area and began to slow the helicopter. Knuckles watched him closely until they were on the ground.

The helicopter's engines shut down with a soft whine. After a moment the pilot turned scowling to Knuckles.  
"I've done as you wished. Am I free now?"  
Knuckles appeared thoughtful "No. I need someone to carry Shadow for me, and I can't have you running to the nearest humans and screaming for help"  
The young man's face paled. "So I am to remain your hostage"  
"Yes" Knuckles said simply "Get up slowly, hands where I can see them"  
"I'm unarmed, or I'd have shot you both by now"  
"I don't doubt it" Knuckles watched him get up "Leave your helmet and any other equipment behind."  
Knuckles watched as the pilot moved from his seat.  
"Touch nothing." Knuckles warned "Walk ahead, pick Shadow up and go to the door, if I hear one whimper of pain from him you'll pay it back doubled"  
Knuckles never took his eyes off the pilot as he did as he'd been instructed. The man, who was blonde and had a surprisingly young, if unshaven face lifted Shadow cautiously. Knuckles fancied he feared he would burst into flames as any moment. If anything, Knuckles supposed, the man was more afraid of Shadow than of him.  
"Good" Knuckles pulled the door "Walk"

The three of them walked up a gently sloping hill beneath a starry sky. Knuckles was eager to put as much distance between them and the helicopter before dawn and before he succumbed to exhaustion. He was surprised by how calmly the human walked, not attempting to run or struggle, though he did hold Shadow as though he were a bomb waiting to go off. Secretly Knuckles was grateful for his meek submission, he wanted to avoid a fight. All he really wanted was to sleep for a week, but with this human in tow he expected sleep would be long in coming. He walked up beside the man.  
"What's your name human?"  
"Paul Spencer"  
Knuckles nodded "Nice to meet you, I'm Knuckles and that black bundle of fluff and blood your carrying is Shadow"  
That almost raised a smile, but instead Paul just grunted.  
"You'd better get used to us, because you're going to be stuck with us for a while. Come on, we've got a long way to walk…"


	10. Fire and Brimstone

**Fire and Brimstone**

Sonic was surprised no one had come to meet them yet. He had a dark creeping feeling that something wasn't exactly right. When he'd left here just a few days ago all had been well, somehow he knew that wasn't the case now.  
"Where are they Sonic?" Tails asked uneasily "I'd have thought one of them would have spotted the Tornado and come to meet us by now. Do you think maybe no-one's home?"  
"I dun…"  
Sonic trailed off as they crested the last slight hill leading up to Shadow and Knuckles' house.  
"Tails… the house!" Sonic moaned  
Tails stopped beside Sonic, staring. An eerie silence prevailed; even the birds had stopped singing. The wind brought them the acrid smell of smoke. All that remained was a shell of blackened stone. What little furniture the pair had owned lay broken on the ground around the house, in some cases scorched black along with the grass.  
"Sonic you don't think Shadow could have…"  
"No way! Knuckles told me he had him under control last time I visited… Besides, if Shadow had an _accident _why would all their furniture be outside?"  
Together they walked forward. Tails bent to pick up a splintered piece of wood that had once belonged to one of the few flammable objects in the building.  
"What happened here Sonic?"  
"I dunno Tails" Sonic examined the walls of the house, the layer of soot covering the external walls had been washed clean in many places, clearly it had rained at least once since this had happened. Tails walked up to Sonic's side.  
"I can smell petrol…" He commented.  
"Now Knuckles would never allow something as flammable as that near Shadow would he?"  
"Not unless he wanted a real big light show."  
"So who around here has an ample supply of petrol?"  
"You mean the humans… but why would they do this?"  
"How would you feel if Shadow moved in next door?"  
"I wouldn't mind"  
"If you didn't have lots of fire-extinguishers handy?"  
"I suppose they might have seen them as a threat… but why now?"  
"I dunno Tails"  
Sighing softly Tails went into the house.  
"Hey be careful in there Tails" Sonic called to him from outside

Tails wandered around the remains of the house. The humans must have used a lot of fuel to make it burn as it had. Knuckles had been meticulous about banning any flammable non-essentials. That was why he'd made sure the house was built of stone and had no glass in the windows. Should the worst happen he'd wanted to make the smallest mess possible. Inside there was very little left, only the metal frames of what had once been a pair of beds, the same with the chairs. Even the metal table that Shadow had objected to so forcefully had started to melt. When Tails looked up he could see the sky, the roof had given way under the force of the flames in places. That perhaps was to be expected, they'd all had their doubts about the roof. For a while Tails poked around in the remains of what had once been a hard won home until the smell of lingering smoke became too much for his lungs.

Outside he found Sonic standing at the brow of a small hill in the open glade that had once served them as a garden.  
"I think I've found your answer Tails" Sonic muttered as he gazed down on the village  
"My what…? oh-"  
They stared down at the blackened remains of the houses as cranes and yellow bulldozers moved around as they began to rebuild  
"I bet that's the reason for this"  
"But Shadow wouldn't… Would he?"  
"I don't know…" Sonic shook his head "But I bet this is retaliation for that"  
"But we don't know if Shadow did that!"  
"Well they're not exactly here to ask are they?"  
"Shadow, Knuckles? Are you here?" Tails shouted  
"Tails if they were here they'd have come out by now!"  
"Mmm you don't think… they could have been inside when…"  
Sonic, always the optimist hadn't thought of that.  
"No-no" he replied hastily "I'm certain Knuckles wouldn't have let anything bad happen. They were probably long gone before they got here"  
"But what if they weren't!" Tails whimpered  
"They're both flame proof anyway"  
"Only to Shadow's flames!"  
Sonic put an unsteady hand on Tails' shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.  
"Don't worry; I'm sure they got out alright"  
"Then wherever they've gone, we have to find them! They could be in big trouble"  
"Look around you Tails, they _are_ in big trouble…"

They covered a few miles heading north in the dark before Knuckles and even Paul began to stumble over their own feet. When the complaints of his muscles became too much to ignore and the first hints of pink were entering the eastern sky he called an end to it.  
"Put him down Paul"  
The man seemed surprised "What?"  
"I said put him down, we stop here for a while"  
Knuckles unceremoniously flopped to the floor. He was exhausted, but did his best to hide it. He watched as Paul put Shadow down as though he were made of glass. Once he was relieved of his burden he rubbed the blood from his hands on his trouser legs.  
"I suggest you try and get some rest, we'll be moving on again in a few hours, once the sun is up, until we can find better cover. Don't think to try and run away, I'm not as fast as him, but I _am_ faster than you. Run from me and I'll make sure you never run again"  
Paul watched the Guardian. His amethyst eyes stared at him from where he sat, close at Project Shadow's side. He watched incessantly, but Paul noticed his blinks were long, as though his eyes reopened unwillingly. So they sat scowling at each other. After a long time like that he finally found the courage to speak.  
"You can't stay awake forever Guardian"  
"Neither can you. I suggest you try to sleep, you must be able to keep pace, you're only still here because I fancy you will be of more use to me alive. So sleep" Knuckles waved his fist "Or would you like me to sing you a lullaby?"  
Paul scowled darkly, lay down and shut his eyes.

The Guardian was snoring softly. Paul opened his eyes and sat up slowly. If he ran he could reach the town in an hour or so and call for help. Carefully he got to his feet, and bolted.

The next thing he knew was a heavy weight on his back, forcing him to the floor where his nose banged painfully against the hard earth. Something sharp and strong was being pushed into the back of his neck, he was afraid his spine would snap. After a terrified second in which he could hear only the beating of his own heart he felt a warm breath against his ear and cheek.  
"I am a _very_ light sleeper" The deep rumbling voice of the Guardian growled.  
Then he was dragged roughly along the ground by his legs. He was surprised by the Echidna's strength, he couldn't even struggle against his strong grip.  
"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, it is so demeaning, for all concerned." He pulled some rope out of a small green bag. Before Paul could even think, beg or complain his hands and legs were skilfully bound up, rendering him virtually immobile. That done the Echidna returned to the hedgehog's side and was again asleep in a few moments.

Sonic and Tails walked cautiously into what remained of the village. None of the humans paid them particular attention. Sonic, complete with dark glasses and a borrowed raincoat scavenged from the darker depths of the Tornado looked almost unrecognisable, even if the two were an odd contrast. They hoped that they wouldn't arouse too much suspicion. They walked down what remained of the main street trying to look like casual visitors, surprised by the extent of the devastation. On either side shop windows were blown out, littering the road with glass. Beyond them houses had suffered the same fate, it seemed very few buildings had escaped the fire. The village was old in its design, the buildings packed dangerously close together.  
"Shadow wouldn't… surely…" Tails muttered  
"Shh Tails… we don't know them remember"  
"Oops sorry Son- So where do you think would be a good place to ask?"  
"I dunno…"  
At that moment they came upon a small shop, a chalk board read "Open for Business"  
"Let's try here"

Sonic pushed the human sized door open, above his head a bell tinkled. They found themselves in a small shop. It seemed to sell everything imaginable. Sonic pulled the small supply of human money they owned and looked at it.  
"See anything you like buddy?"  
Tails raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Sonic looked around the shop for a few moments before selecting a few items apparently at random from the many shelves, mainly items on the lower ones, which he could comfortably reach. He proceeded to take them to the till, which was of course about a foot too high for him. He coughed softly. The shop owner, a large woman with bright red hair and thick glasses peered down on Sonic. She gasped when she saw him, though quickly recovered at Sonic's feigned frown.  
"I'm sorry… we're just not used to having Shremu here… we only have one family resident in the village… though they might have to move out." She took Sonic's items "If I were you I'd watch your step out there… I don't mind your type… but there are those among the villagers who might take a disliking to you"  
"Why?" Sonic asked innocently  
"This fire… It was caused by one of your lot…" She leant across the desk "Project Shadow" She almost whispered "They say its capable of setting anything on fire at will… apparently it used to live up in a place in the mountains… Then it took a disliking to us and set our houses on fire… Some of the men folk went up to catch it, but when they got to its hovel it had run away"  
"Really… I've never heard of a Shremu being able to set fire to things before… what kind of Shremu was this Project errr Shadow was it?"  
"Yes… apparently it's a hedgehog…" She peered at him "Much like yourself, you wouldn't be friends with it would you?"  
"No way! Me and my buddy here are just travellers, we've never heard of it"  
"Well" The woman said thoughtfully, then turned and pulled a newspaper from the stack behind her. She held it where Sonic could see "That's it" She pointed at a picture of Shadow on the front of the paper, along with a picture of her burnt village.  
"I'll have a copy of that" Sonic said taking it from her, for a brief moment he scanned the front of the paper. "So this Project Shadow… was he-it on its own?"  
Sonic wanted to slap himself for his mistake, but the woman didn't seem to notice.  
"No… they say it has an Echidna, a Guardian with it… I think he might have visited my shop… he was nice, quiet like, he used to come in and barter things in exchange for his rabbits, mushrooms and the like, he said he was living in the mountains with a friend… never saw them though, he said they just liked to keep to themselves, and not impose on anyone… Funny… I haven't seen him since the fire… Maybe he's afraid to come… with things as they are… I can't honestly believe he would have anything to do with that horrible Project Shadow"  
"Na I doubt it…" Sonic said casually  
"You know what I think?" The woman whispered, Sonic raised an eyebrow "I think that Project Shadow took the Echidna hostage… yeah… there's a colony of um living further up the mountains… I think mine came from there… maybe he and his friend got fed up living with um or summin and decided to come down here… but if it was my Echidna who got taken hostage, I dread to think what could have happened to his friend…"  
"Do you think they'll catch it?" Tails put in acting the childish curiosity  
"Aww aren't you sweet…" The woman crooned. Tails pretended to be flattered, and giggled accordingly "Yeah I'm sure they will; its nothing for you to be worried about. Would you like a lollypop?" The woman reached up and offered Tails a container filled with many colours of round lollypops.  
"Thanks!" Tails said happily and pulled out a purple one. Sonic tried his best not to scowl at him.  
"So when did this fire happen then?" Sonic asked as the woman handed him a bag, which was again too big, filled with their purchases.  
"Afew daysago… we're only just starting to get the village cleaned up… under the circumstances I'm surprised there weren't more dead…"  
"Can I ask how many?"  
"Total stands at twenty-two"  
Sonic and Tails looked at one another  
"It's terrible really… we don't have much fire-fighting equipment… That'll be five fifty"  
Sonic handed the woman a note and she returned the change. At the side of the till Sonic noticed a collection box raising money to rebuild the village and help the families of the dead. Hastily he shoved the change into it.  
"Thanks… and good luck" Sonic called, before he and Tails left the shop.

Outside they turned to stare at each other.  
"Twenty-two?" Tails muttered, twiddling the lollypop in his hands  
Sonic refused to meet his eyes "Shadow has his bad days… but I don't honestly think Knuckles would let him…"  
"Shadow wouldn't!" Tails shouted loudly, too loudly.  
"Shh Tails!" Sonic scolded, looking nervously at a family of humans walking past them. Only once they were gone did Tails offer his meek apologies.  
"Well at least we know where to look first"  
"We do?"  
"The Echidna colony! Knuckles always goes to his own people for help first. I bet he'll have gone to them to get whatever he and Shadow couldn't grab before they were chased out of their house, then put as much distance between themselves and the humans as possible. We'll take the Tornado and go find the colony, at least that way we'll have some idea of where they were heading, and the kinda state they were in"  
Tails raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You know Sonic, you're smarter than we give you credit for."  
Together they headed back into the forest, leaving the charred village behind.

He wanted to cry. His muscles screamed at him as he stirred awake. The hour and a half's sleep he'd allowed himself felt like nothing more than a second or two. He looked up at the sky. By now it was a pale blue, he could put it off no-longer, they had to move on or risk capture.  
"Shadowkin? Are you alive?" He asked softly sitting up  
Shadow mumbled incoherently and let out one of his low moaning calls in response.  
"Great I guess I'm still gunna have to carry your heavy ass all the way huh?"  
Painfully he climbed to his aching feet, his soaking shoes squashing his numb toes. Knuckles looked across at Paul, he was already awake, staring resentfully at him from where he lay trussed up like a rodeo steer. Silently Knuckles moved across to him, loosened his bonds enough for him to be able to walk, and tied another length of rope to those.  
"Pick him up" Knuckles growled pointing at Shadow.  
With no other choice Paul obeyed and allowed himself to be led.

Knuckles couldn't move in a straight line. He kept tripping over his feet. He seemed to be walking along in a state somewhere between sleeping and waking. His mind seemed to switch off for a few seconds, only for him to suddenly snap aware again a few seconds and strides later. His body ached, like he'd been several rounds against old Master Drew at the Guardian school, or been run over by a bus, twice. Knuckles knew he was exhausted, that his body couldn't take much more, but he also knew that if they stopped on this open terrain they would most likely be easily found and caught. He would have to find cover, however insubstantial before he could risk sleep again.

He was getting desperate. He was beginning to see things, he would be certain he'd seen trees on the brow of a hill one moment, only to look back again and see nothing but blue sky. He sighed quietly to himself. At least it wasn't raining. All of a sudden he felt a painful yank at his arm where he'd tied Paul to himself. Before he could react the rope was yanked more sharply. His legs went from under him and he tumbled to his back. The next thing he knew Paul was sat on top of him, his still bound hands around his neck. Knuckles snapped aware. The human was a lot heavier than he looked, much stronger too. Again Knuckles was forced to ask his fatigued muscles to respond. Paul was going to choke him! He flooded fear down the bond, desperate for Shadow to awake and assist him, but all the response he got was a kind of soft though urgent mumble as though Shadow was clawing at the edges of consciousness but unable to break through. Knuckles brought his fist up to strike at the side of Paul's head. He sent Paul sprawling. Incensed Knuckles jumped on him. He used the slack of the rope tied to his arm and wrapped it round Paul's neck and pulled it tight. He waited until Paul's eyes bulged with fear and his lips took on a faintly blue hue before letting him go.  
"Don't, do that again" Knuckles snarled, leaving him where he was.  
He went over to Shadow, who lay hunched up on his side, as though he'd been hastily thrown aside. Gently he rolled him onto his back.  
"You ok Shadow? I wish you'd hurry up and wake up…" He glanced back at Paul who was just sitting up, clutching his neck "I could really use your help…" Knuckles sighed softly, wearily. "Come on Shads wake up… I need you"  
Unfortunately Knuckles got no more response than that same urgent struggle, as though Shadow couldn't quite capture consciousness. Knuckles wished Sonic and Tails were there, he'd thought that being Bound to Shadow would mean that _he_ wouldn't be alone anymore. So far it hadn't worked out like that, the times he'd really felt in need of a companion, he'd found himself feeling more alone than ever. Before he'd always been able to bite back his despair, ignore the isolation. Now he found he'd lost that ability almost entirely. Perhaps he'd grown too used to having allies, and had forgotten how to think for himself, lost confidence in his own decisions. All he wanted was to have someone standing at his side, so that he didn't have to face the onslaught alone.

Paul knelt uncomfortably on the ground, rubbing at his neck. That hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped, but clearly the Guardian was reaching breaking point, but now he feared the consequences of trying again, of pushing his patience too far. This Echidna… Knuckles he said his name was didn't seem to want to kill him. He'd gone to great lengths to avoid it. He sighed sadly, it was a shame he hadn't extended the same courtesy to the other soldiers. He clenched his fists. He would get even.

Knuckles wearily lifted Shadow into his arms. He didn't want to risk Paul throwing him aside again. Deeper, as his weariness increased a more instinctive impulse was taking over, a possessive instinct, that demanded that he held Shadow close. Knuckles knew he couldn't keep this up much longer, days of running was taking its toll. His body was going to break and it wouldn't be pretty when it did. He yanked on the rope, snapping Paul out of his own thoughts.  
"You'd better hoope we f-find cover s-soon, cos if wee don't I'll k-kiill you rather than risk letting you run away…" Knuckles voice slurred with pure exhaustion.  
Paul wasn't sure if he believed in the Guardian's threat, but he was unwilling to test his will. He had seen him kill, so he was not in doubt that he was capable of it. Quietly he decided to wait it out, soon the Echidna would be well beyond being capable of killing anything.

Every step hurt. Shadow was a heavy burden in his arms, but the weaker he became the less willing he was to give him up. Only his determination and sheer bloody-mindedness kept his legs moving. He'd heard of horses that had kept running until they could run no more, only to collapse and die. Nevertheless Knuckles kept moving, as the sun swung from his left higher into the sky.

A dark patch of green ahead of them had been growing for the last 10 minutes. Knuckles was sure now that it couldn't possibly be his imagination. His spirits lifted. Simultaneously Shadow made a sudden dive towards consciousness, but missed and slipped back into the dark. Nevertheless Knuckles felt better, the thought of cover in which he could rest fuelled his aching limbs, and drove him to cross the last mile at something other than a slow stagger.

The warm damp embrace of a small band of trees was like the relief of a drop of water on the tongue of a man lost in the desert. Knuckles gasped in the scent of trees, earth, and fallen leaves. He dragged Paul far enough into the dark depths to be invisible from the sky and collapsed into the leaf litter. But he knew as long as Paul remained with them he couldn't truly sleep.

He was still partially aware of the world around him, but he perceived no threat from what he was aware of. He was being moved into a more comfortable position, no-longer on his belly, crushing his arm. Someone was supporting him. Then a soft, familiar voice whispered into his ear.  
"Rest now my Guardian, for I watch over you"  
With that Knuckles dropped over the edge, into the deep darkness of unfeeling sleep.


	11. Pandora's Box

**Pandora's Box**

The Echidna colony wasn't particularly hard to spot from the air. A few plumes of dark smoke rising straight into the windless sky had aided them in their search. It was much larger than either Sonic or Tails had expected. It sat nestled against the elements in one of the last flat areas on the mountain. The collection of huts was extensive enough for it to be called a village. It took Tails several passes to find a strip of land large enough for them to land, but when he did it turned out to be no more than 100 metres from the huts themselves. They had already seen many curious faces peering up at them from the village below. When Tails finally brought the plane in to land they were met by an entourage of between eight and ten young Echidna, accompanied my four much older and sterner faced adults. Sonic and Tails both dropped from the cabin a little nervously.  
"What is your business here?" A stern adult male said coming forward. He was a picture of Echidna strength, large, bigger perhaps than Knuckles; this Echidna looked well weathered by age. He was pale tan furred, and strong looking, not the kind of creature anyone with any sense would want to fight.  
"Ummm…." Sonic began uncertain.  
This large and very intimidating Echidna was joined by another, darker this time, but equally large.  
"We have a friend you might know…" Sonic said nervously  
The lead Echidna raised an eyebrow, some of the children who had so far remained silent whispered to each other.  
"His name is Knuckles"  
"What are _your_ names?"  
"I'm Sonic and this is Tails"  
The lead Echidna nodded "You'd better follow us."

They were lead through the village under the gaze of many eyes. It was a pleasant place. The Echidna lived in varying styles of small huts, similar to what had once been Shadow and Knuckles' house or the one Knuckles inhabited on Angel Island. They were taken to a house roughly in the centre of the village. An oldish looking Echidna, similar in his manner to old Master Ribern of the Guardian School was waiting for them. He and their guards exchanged a greeting and a few words in the rumbling Echidna language before the older one waved the others away with his hands. They backed off, but only just beyond striking distance.

"I am Jintae, the village elder" the old Echidna said, bowing slightly "I am told you are friends of Knuckles. Forgive our hostile appearance but recent days have led us to be more cautious. I must ask you a few questions to ascertain your honesty as friends."  
Sonic raised an eyebrow at Tails; maybe paranoia was an Echidna trait.  
"I see your scepticism, but I would not wish to place my friend into the hands of an enemy"  
Sonic nodded "I see your point"  
They started walking, the guards followed them. "As I know so little about you I think it would be best if you told me all you can about Knuckles that you think would be of any use"  
"Ummm… seventeenish, bright red, purple eyes… Echidna, duh, bout the same size as that pale guy that met us-"  
"All these physical things, they are easy to know, tell me about him"  
"Umm… Help me out here Tails… He umm… comes complete with an attitude problem… really hung up on responsibility… smells like burning half the time. His charge is called Shadow, a hedgehog… black and red…" Sonic was increasingly aware he was getting nowhere. He'd known Knuckles for longer than he cared to remember but couldn't think of anything to prove that they were really friends. Then he struck upon something "He wears a bracelet, always on his right wrist, hidden under his glove, the inscription on it reads Shadow Robotnik. Don't 'spose you ever saw that…"  
"His best friends at the Guardian school were called Custos and Coral… his master was called Ribern, he died a few weeks ago" Tails offered.  
At that moment Sonic wondered if they should be trusting the Echidna. He was glad Tails had gone no further.  
"That'll do. Your plane and yourselves made me think that you were who you said you were. It is best to make sure. Tell me have you any news of Knuckles and his Charge?"  
"We were hoping you could tell us"  
Jintae shook his head "We haven't seen them since the night they appeared here when they were running from their home."  
"Do you know which way they were headed?"  
"West" Jintae pointed away down the hill from them. "They didn't stay long, Knuckles didn't tell us where he intended to go, just that he wanted to get away."

Sonic sighed and nodded, he was probably just winging it and hoping for the best. Sonic couldn't help but think that wouldn't turn out well.  
"Knuckles left something with us to give to you if you appeared"  
"Really?"  
"Yes, it's in my hut"  
Jintae lead them back to his hut. They waited outside for a moment for him to retrieve the item from inside. After a moment he returned carrying something.  
"Knuckles told us to keep this safe, and not let the humans get it at any costs… If they came we were to destroy it. He told us to give it to you if you turned up, because you'd know what to do with it. He called it… his… insurance policy?" Jintae handed Sonic a simple, but rather heavy metal box. "He also said something about keeping Pandora's Box away from Pandora… do you know what that means?"  
Sonic smiled "With Knuckles that could mean anything…"  
"Well he said you could open it if you wanted to"  
"Who's Pandora Sonic?" Tails asked as he peered at the box. Sonic began to open it  
"I dunn- F-!" Sonic had opened it far enough to see what was inside, and dropped it. Tails and Jintae jumped back.  
"What, what is it!" Tails shouted.  
Sonic shook himself and bent down to retrieve the box which had fallen closed again. In answer he opened the box again so Tails could see. His facial expression said it all. Sonic pulled out two simple metal rods. Jintae looked thoroughly unimpressed.  
"I had no idea he had some of these…" Sonic mused looking at the Sticks. "And that he was keeping them around Shadow…"  
"If they were his insurance policy… surely you don't think he was intending to use them?"  
"I dunno Tails… Maybe he thought they would be a last resort… but… two of them… when the Thousand attacked us that time… two was all it took to nearly kill Shadow."  
"You don't think he was intending to use them do you?"  
"Doubt it… but if he kept them around he must have been afraid he might have to… heaven knows where he found the things!"  
"Why'd he give them to us?"  
"Sign of trust maybe… he must have been really desperate to leave these behind"  
"Umm… could you tell me what they are? They don't look that impressive to me."  
Sonic looked at Tails. "How much do you know about them Jintae?"  
"I know that Knuckles is Shadow's Guardian. And that Shadow is the reason for the occasional fire we smell down on the lower slopes"  
"Well… these things can stop Shadow's power… more or less, but if used by an enemy they have the power to hurt him… alot" Sonic said simply  
"No friend would use them unless they were desperate!" Tails said shrilly "Not with what they did to him!"  
"But what-"  
Sonic shook his head "No. That's as much as you need to know, for all our sakes"  
For a moment Jintae looked disappointed. Then he nodded "Ok…"  
Sonic went to turn away, back towards the Tornado.  
"Sonic" Jintae reached out and caught his arm "If you find them… and they need help… get a message to us, either over the long distance network or by some other means… we're more than willing to lend a fist." A dark scowl crossed his face.  
Sonic nodded "Tails have you got a spare radio?"  
He nodded and scampered back to the plane.  
"You've offered your help, bare in mind it might be called upon"  
A dark blue female Echidna stepped up beside the older one.  
"We will help Knuckles and his Charge"  
"This is Sharay, my daughter" Jintae said. Sonic nodded to her in greeting.  
"Knuckles has become a good friend to me. I will not let him down, and my people will not fail to support me if I ask"  
At that moment Tails came back with the radio. He handed it to Jintae "Just keep it on, we wont call you unless we need your help." He showed them a button "Push down here and speak to respond"  
Jintae nodded and took the radio. "I wish you luck in your search. I hope you find our mutual friends… I fear that the events of the past few days do not bode well. Strength and courage my young friends…"  
"Find them… please" Sharay added.  
"We will listen to the voices of our fellows… I hope they will bring us better news…"Sonic nodded, and he and Tails returned to the Tornado.

"Knuckles… I'm so sorry to wake you… but night is falling… I don't think we can stay here any longer"Reluctantly Knuckles pulled himself towards the sound of the voice. After a moment he forced his eyes open.  
"Good evening"  
Weakly smiling ruby eyes met his. For a moment Knuckles was confused then his mind caught up with his body.  
"Thank heavens!" Briefly he pressed himself harder against Shadow's body where he held him. "It's good to see you awake again"  
"It's good to be awake… all the time I was fighting so hard to try and wake up, but consciousness was always just too far out of reach… I was trying so hard to answer your calls… I didn't want to let you down…"  
"You didn't… you couldn't help it… how you feel?"  
"Like I've been shot"  
Knuckles chuckled softly and forced himself to sit up and pull away from Shadow's warm embrace.  
"What do we do now?" Shadow asked  
"Where are we exactly, other than in a forest?"  
Shadow laughed softly "I wasn't exactly paying attention when you brought me here…" Shadow stretched his limbs as though they ached "I haven't been able to move far from here, but I took a little walk. This forest is little more than a line of trees on the brow of a hill, a glorified hedge so to speak. I can smell a human habitation a few miles further north"  
"You can smell it?"  
Shadow nodded "Yes, their smoke, the fumes from their vehicles and the fuel of their fires… It is very strong. I think the place must be large."  
Knuckles turned to Paul and scowled "Human, you told me the nearest village was ten miles southwest."  
"You've been moving all morning you probably covered further than that" Shadow said softly.  
"We'll have to go around it then"  
"But Knuckles… where are we going?"  
"Anywhere, just away from humans"  
Shadow shook his head "We could run to all the corners of the world and never escape them. When I looked down on Earth from the ARK there was not a land mass on the planet not marked by their lights. We cannot run forever. "  
"Well what can we do?"  
"Give yourselves up" Paul offered  
"You are not involved in this discussion" Knuckles snarled  
"Neither of us are fit to walk much further, and we cannot remain here for too long, it is only a matter of time before we will be found."  
"Then what are you suggesting?"  
"The human village will have many fast vehicles…"  
Knuckles frowned "You've got to be kidding!"  
A slightly mad smile crept across Shadow's face.  
"I don't trust this human enough to let him drive"  
"Who said anything about him? I say we tie him to a post a few miles outside the village, by the time he is found or escapes we'll be long gone!"  
"Then… How…"  
"You trusted me to fly a helicopter, a car is much easier"  
Knuckles groaned. Shadow's face was lit with a manic, almost childlike glee.  
"If I say yes… will I look back and regret it?"  
"If you say yes you will be _able_ to look back and regret it"  
Knuckles sighed grimly and nodded  
"Good, so we leave this human a few miles out… tie him to a tree or something convenient?"  
Knuckles nodded "Then we go into the village, we can see if we can lift some food and other supplies while we're at it…"  
"We'll have to be careful though, make sure we aren't caught"  
"Most of the humans will be inside, now it's dark, especially by the time we get there"

They descended the hill slowly, Shadow's movements lacking their usual grace as he was clearly still pained by his injury. They were guided on their journey by the lights of the town and the orange glow they produced against the sky. Paul walked willingly enough now, under the promise of release. A few miles out from the village they encountered a strong looking telegraph pole.  
"This looks good" Knuckles muttered "Though it seems a shame to waste our rope" He paused for a moment. Looked Paul up and down and before Shadow could stop him he jumped up and struck him round the head with his heavy fist. Paul crumpled to the ground unconscious. Knuckles scowled down darkly on him.  
"Knuckles why did you do that!" Shadow cried running to the unconscious human. Before he could reach him Knuckles pushed him away  
"Don't even think about healing him"  
"But-"  
Knuckles bent to the ropes  
"They tried to kill you Shadow, they shot you! I'm beyond extending them any courtesy. He should be grateful all he wakes up with is a headache."  
He pulled the ropes tighter, so that Paul would be unable to walk and loosed the rope they had been leading him by. He shoved it into his bag  
"Come on" He began walking off  
Shadow looked down on Paul "What if no-one finds him?"  
"They will, or he can crawl to the village. Come on Shadow."  
Somewhat reluctantly Shadow followed.

By the time they reached the edge of the houses all was dark and quiet. Cautiously Shadow and Knuckles moved along the darkened streets.  
"I hate large human places" Shadow whispered "They always smell so horrible"  
Knuckles just grunted in response. They ran silently across gardens. Inside the houses people were watching their televisions, more interested in them than what was going on outside. Somewhere on the other side of the town a dog barked. The first car they found was sitting on a driveway at the side of one of the houses. For a moment Shadow looked at it. It was small and sky blue. After only a moment he moved away.  
"What's wrong with that one?"  
"Its not my style" Shadow laughed softly, then seeing Knuckles expression continued "We need one that's a bit more durable, that'll manage if we have to take it off-road… a jeep or something"  
"Don't get too picky Shads"  
"We're better off on foot than in that thing!"  
They moved on. They crossed a few more gardens and a road then came upon an empty car-park. Knuckles stopped.  
"Hey can you smell that?"  
"Engine oil, machines, dog excrement? The smell's all I remember abut the last city I was in."  
"No…" Knuckles sniffed the air again "Food"  
Shadow raised a sceptical eyebrow but sniffed the air "Yes…"  
Following their noses they made their way to the side of the building belonging to the car-park. They found a large green bin.  
"This is a new low…" Knuckles sighed sadly "Forced to eat human rubbish"  
He jumped onto the top of the bin. It was locked. Shadow looked up at him but didn't attempt to follow him. Without a moment's hesitation Knuckles broke the lock. What followed was a supreme balancing act as he managed to open the lid of the bin, which he had been standing on, without falling off. He pushed it up and it banged loudly against the wall behind it. Shadow flattened his ears against his head.  
"Quietly Knux!"  
"I'm hungry" Knuckles said simply and promptly disappeared into the bin.  
After a few moments of rustling around Shadow was shocked as several plastic wrapped items began falling around him. Closer inspection proved that these were in fact sandwiches of varying shapes and sizes. A moment later Knuckles dropped gracelessly from the bin. Standing in the dark alleyway he shook himself.  
"Uhhgggh gross" He shuddered slightly, picking a piece of congealed bacon from his fur, retching. "That has got to have been one of the most demeaning things I've ever had to do"  
Shadow looked up from stuffing the food into his backpack. "We get to eat, that's what matters."  
Knuckles retched a couple more times before walking out of the ally into the clearer air, hastily Shadow followed.

When Shadow set eyes upon a dirty black jeep it looked for all intensive purposes as though he had fallen in love. Again he laughed with manic glee.  
"Perfect! I couldn't have asked for anything better!"  
"That thing!" Knuckles questioned sceptically "It's a wreck!"  
"It is covered in mud, that proves it must be well used off road… unfortunately it is very close to the house… we must get away quickly"  
"Are you sure you can do this Shadow?"  
"Ummm… I hope so"  
"Somehow that doesn't fill me with confidence…"  
Cautiously they crossed to the vehicle. Their feet crunching on the gravel driveway seemed like a thunderclap in the still night air. For a moment they froze, expecting lights to come on in the house and for hundreds of humans and their dogs to bear down on them. Fortunately nothing happened.  
"Knuckles get the door open… as quietly as possible"  
"Can't you do anything with the lock?"  
"I have nothing to pick it with! And if I tried burning it I would probably only make it worse. Not thatI can at the moment anyway"  
"Alright…"  
Knuckles ran his hands round the door, for a long time he feared the only way to get a grip good enough to pull it open would be to punch it, then at the bottom corner he found a section that rust had eaten away big enough to force his fingers through. With a short sharp wrench he managed to force the door open. The resulting noise however startled them both. A light came on in the top window of the house.  
"Hide!" Shadow squeaked, darting under the car.  
Knuckles clumsily pushed the door so that it closed as noiselessly as possible and joined Shadow under the car just as the curtains were drawn back. From beneath the vehicle they could just see a bearded man look out at the garden. Shadow and Knuckles pressed themselves against the cold pointed stones, hoping the man wouldn't decide to come out for a closer look. After what felt like an eternity the curtain fell again, and then the light went out. Knuckles breathed an audible sigh of relief, and the tremor running through his body eased a little.  
"Let's get out of here" Shadow sighed wearily  
Again Knuckles pulled the car door open. Cautiously they both hopped inside. Shadow scurried across to the driver's seat as Knuckles pulled the door closed. When he turned back to Shadow the expression on his face filled him with despair.  
"What?"  
"I'm not tall enough"  
"What!"  
"My feet won't reach the pedals!"  
"Pedals! You never said anything about pedals! Why didn't you think of this before?"  
"My training never said anything about cars not being Shremu sized!" Shadow banged his fist on the steering wheel where he stood on the seat "I should have thought of this! I can't even see over the steering wheel if I sit down!"  
"Then don't" Knuckles said thoughtfully "Shadow… do you think… I could do the pedals… and you could steer?"  
Shadow paused thoughtfully for a moment, then frowned "I think so… but it will be very hard"  
"We're in this mess now, the only way out of it is in this jeep. We told Paul what we intended to do… now we have little choice but to do it and hope we pull it off"  
"And if we don't?"  
"We're screwed"  
"Oh good" Shadow sighed sarcastically, dropping down into the foot well at Knuckles side "Accelerator, brake, clutch" Shadow pointed to each pedal, starting at the right. "A,B,C"  
"Ur… yeah ok"  
"I'll shout when to push them. First…" Shadow pulled his bag off his back and took out the towel and the knives wrapped in them "I knew these would come in handy for something."  
Shadow began trying to remove the panel under the dash using the knife as a lever, before he made much progress Knuckles grabbed the plastic panel and pulled it off. Shadow grinned across at him  
"Real subtle Knux"  
Knuckles just grinned sheepishly and threw the panel onto the back seat.  
"Just hurry it up"  
"Hey, do _you _know how to hotwire a car?"  
"No… but being around all these humans makes me very nervous"  
Shadow nodded and began fingering his way through a set of cables. "Once I do this the engine will start, we wont have long to get away before all hell breaks loose" Shadow picked out a cable and smiled "So I suggest you get ready… just remember the brake is the one in the middle"  
"Ugh…ok"  
Shadow cut through the cable and peeled back the plastic coating. "You ready?"  
"Just do it already!"  
Shadow sparked the two pieces of wire together. The car coughed once and failed to start.  
"Come on come on…"  
Above in the same room the light came on.  
"Ahh crap" Knuckles said from where he knelt on the floor.  
"Come on-yes!" The engine kicked into life, Shadow tied the two pieces of wire together and jumped onto the seat. "Left and hold!"  
In the foot well Knuckles made a nervous guess and found the clutch. After some hasty searching and as many curse words as he knew Shadow found reverse.  
"Ok let it up slowly!"  
Somehow between them they managed to lurch the jeep out of the driveway and all the way across the road.  
"Hey we've even got a full tank of petrol, our luck's looking up! Ok push left down again"  
Knuckles did as he was told and Shadow found first gear.  
"Ok let that one up slowly and push down on the right one at the same time…"  
Knuckles did his best, but the car threatened to stall  
"Now push down left, no left, left, other left you stupid Echidna!"  
Between them they managed to get the jeep screeching and lurching up the road, though only after destroying a large amount of the opposite lawn and taking a washing line complete with underwear with them. The bearded owner of the jeep got to his door just in time to see his vehicle move away, with a hedgehog at the wheel.

Fortunately the road was fairly straight. Shadow drove the car along the straightest route he could find, heedless of the few traffic lights. He wanted to make life as easy for Knuckles as possible, who seemed to be getting progressively worse at telling left from right. Shadow was just beginning to relax as they cruised at thirty miles an hour far beyond the light of the last houses when he spotted something in the middle of the road. He'd never seen anything like it before.  
"What's that in the middle of the road?"  
"What's it look like?"  
"I dunno, large, brown I think-"  
"Wait, in the middle!"  
"Brake!"  
Knuckles had forgotten which pedal was the brake. Shadow put all his strength into turning the wheel to the left.  
"Brake Knuckles brake! Middle, middle, middle!"  
The jeep started to screech to a halt. It careered off the road and into a ditch. Shadow feared it would turn over. He was thrown forward onto the steering wheel then down as it finally jolted to a stop.

Knuckles snapped awake. His back screamed angrily, and his head thudded. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was and why. He lay crumpled in the foot well of the jeep, Shadow's motionless from on top of him. Painfully he pushed Shadow's body aside. He got unsteadily to his knees, testing his body, nothing broken… just badly bruised. He looked down on Shadow.  
"Shadow, you dead?"  
The black shape beside him didn't respond.  
"Shadow!" He shook him.  
In answer Shadow coughed blood down his front.  
"Oh Shads…" Knuckles moaned sadly  
Shadow coughed again "-I'll live" Trying not to cry with pain he levered himself to sit up, against the chair. "Ugh… the brake is the one in the middle…"  
"I'm so sorry…" Knuckles said pitifully, he went to reach out to Shadow, but seemed to think better of it and pulled his hand away.  
Shadow was struggling to breathe. "I'll be ok in a minute… just winded… let me get my… breath back"  
The stain of blood on the bandages on Shadow's chest started to grow.  
"To the Pit with that" Knuckles growled.  
Shadow coughed but otherwise didn't respond, just looked wearily across at him. Dreary surprise spread across Shadow's face as Knuckles lifted him, and awkwardly carried him into the back of the listing jeep. Shadow's world was swirling as Knuckles redressed the wound on his chest. All the while Knuckles muttered incoherently to himself. Shadow allowed his mind to drift, safe and assured by his Guardian's touch.

"Mooo!"  
Shadow's world clicked back into focus. Knuckles was just finishing tying a bandage round his chest.  
"Well Shads… I think your object in the middle of the road was a cow"  
"I've never seen a cow before…" Shadow croaked, looking up at the roof of the jeep  
"Really?"  
"No, they weren't the kind of things we had on the ARK. Is that what this jeep smells of… cow?"  
"No, I think this is sheep"  
Shadow half coughed half giggled "I've never seen a sheep before either… but Maria used to say they looked like little fluffy white clouds"  
Knuckles laughed softly "Yeah… and about as intelligent as clouds too. We used to farm sheep on Angel Island… I only hated the chickens more… they used to like to jump me when I had to clean out their house. Ugh… I always smelled of chicken poop all day."  
With a shuddering laugh that wracked his fragile body Shadow sat up with Knuckles' help.  
"We can't go on like this…" He looked Knuckles in the eye "Do you know the difference between left and right?"  
Knuckles grimaced and looked away "I-I was never very good at that"  
To his surprise Shadow didn't laugh at him. "Why didn't you say something? We could have marked the pedals!"  
Somehow Knuckles didn't think that would have made much difference.  
"I thought you would just laugh at me… and think I was stupid" Knuckles said, hunched up and looking away.  
Shadow smiled at the back of his head and reached out to touch his back "You're an Echidna, I know you aren't the sharpest tool in the shed, I don't keep you around for your brain!" Knuckles flinched "Knux… nothing you could ever do would make me believe you were a fool… I'm sorry for what I said… I was just… frightened… You know how much I depend on you…" Shadow shrugged "I've never depended on anyone before…"  
"Me neither" Knuckles said softly "We have that in common"  
Shadow laughed weakly, but changed the subject "I don't think I can drive for a bit…At least not how we were… How far are we from the village?"  
"Not admitting defeat are we my Shadowkin?" He laughed wearily "Far enough, but we can't stop for long. The human will have reported his car stolen by now, and if he saw us they'll be on to us… we can't afford to hang around…

Adam Smith blinked bemused as his jeep drove away. He wondered if he was still dreaming, if he'd been seeing things. Surely he must have been, he'd never heard of Shremu stealing vehicles before. But it must have been a pretty good mask if it wasn't. He stumbled around, back into his porch, his wife, Emilia; a dark shadow in the orange light of the doorway was waiting for him.  
"Where's the jeep!" She asked angrily  
"I think it's been stolen…" Adam mumbled in response.  
"I can see that! Did you spot who took it?"  
"You'll never believe me…"  
"Why not?" She put her hands on her hips  
"Because I could have sworn I saw a hedgehog at the wheel…"  
To Adam's immense surprise she didn't laugh at him, conversely the colour visibly drained from her face.  
"I think you'd better come inside…"  
Adam filed obediently into the house. Emilia looked around as though she expected some awful fate to befall them, as soon as he was inside she closed and bolted the door.  
"Do you think I should get on the line to the police?"  
Emilia was rustling through some papers. Adam watched, perplexed. After a long moment Emilia evidently found what she was looking for. She walked over to the kitchen table and spread a newspaper out across it.  
"Look" She said simply.  
From the front page of the national newspaper Shadow's expressionless face stared up at them. Behind him buildings could be seen burning orange, his black shape dark against them. Clearly visible in his hand he held a Chaos Emerald. The headline read "Fallen Angels?". Below there was a picture of Knuckles, his fur matted with blood, unbeknown to the humans most of it was his own, his fists barred. Emilia began to read out the text of the article.  
"Project Shadow the Bioweapon created by Professor Gerald Robotnik over 50 years ago has returned. After the ARK incident it was thought it had been destroyed as it was not seen returning with the other renegade Shremu. Now it is confirmed it has reappeared. It has now recommenced its reign of terror, beginning by completely destroying Skytop village. It is now on the run from military pursuit, accompanied by the red Echidna Guardian also seen on the ARK. Members of the public are warned not to approach as they are _extremely_ _dangerous_ and are requested to inform the police of any sightings immediately."  
The article ran for several pages. The images used were all old, and the most horrific in existence. There was even a picture of Sonic and Tails looking dangerous. Only a small column in the corner of the last page suggested that Shadow had been willing to give his life to save Earth, and asked that he be given the benefit of the doubt. After a stunned silence in which Adam began to read the rest of the article he reached for the phone.

Shadow sat on the damp earth resting against the side of the leaning jeep. His chest ached painfully, and made movement tiring. Beside him Knuckles frowned quizzically as he watched Shadow look at the two number-plates he'd just retrieved from the front and back of the vehicle.  
"Here" Shadow handed him the back one. "We'll change the letters, so that maybe we won't be so easy to identify… It's probably hopeless, but work with me here ok? Grab the knives out of my bag will you?"  
Obediently Knuckles scurried off to retrieve them. He brought them back and sat at Shadow's side.  
"Look we can change some of the letters and numbers to make a different plate. E422NPE can become F122NPL"  
"Will that make a difference?"  
"I doubt it… but while we're sitting here we may as well do something"  
Shadow set about levering the plastic coating off the front of the plate, Knuckles followed suit by doing the same. Once the cover had been removed Knuckles was surprised to find that the symbols were made up of what looked like black tape. Shadow took a knife to this and began chopping off arms in what to him was a random order to change their shape.  
"And I just do the same as you right?" Knuckles asked. The two plates looked as though they said the same thing.  
"Yep, we'll make it F122NPL that's the easiest"  
With that Shadow went back to his work. Uncertainly Knuckles tried to do the same, peering over Shadow's shoulder to check he was changing the right parts of the letters. Just doing it made him feel sick, after only a few moments the symbols started to dance in his weary vision.  
"Shadow… is there anything else I can do… I err… my hands are cold… I can't do this neat with the knife…"  
Shadow frowned at him, he looked from the discarded number-plate to his Guardian and back again.  
"Err ok… go see if you can find me some long straight sticks ok?"  
Knuckles nodded and vanished into the cold night. Shadow sighed, shook his head, and finished what he was doing.

"Really sir, your jeep has been stolen by a hedgehog?" The sceptical police officer said down the telephone line  
"Yes! It looked like that Project Shadow thing from the news, black with red markings"  
"Yes, and my daughter has an elf living above her bed."  
"I'm serious!"  
"Yes I'll just make a note of that… Project Shadow has stolen your jeep… yes Mr Smith… Licence number E244NPE. Ok sir, someone will be over in the morning-" She stopped abruptly, as though someone was speaking to her "Umm… could you hold the line a moment Mr Smith?"  
More chatter on the end of the line that Adam couldn't quite hear then:  
"Urr Mr Smith… I'm going to pass you through to Commander Burns… Military intelligence…"  
A click, a moment's silence then a voice.  
"Good evening Mr Smith… It is crucial that you give me an exact description of what you saw and of your vehicle…"

Knuckles returned a few moments later. He found Shadow chewing unenthusiastically on one of their scrounged sandwiches, his nose wrinkling as though it wasn't a particularly pleasant experience. Knuckles placed the sticks down on the ground at Shadow's side as he held a long baguette style sandwich up to him.  
"This one looked the best of the lot… They're out of date I think, but fine otherwise." Knuckles went to brush it away, but Shadow shook his head severely "Eat, neither of us have for days now, we might not get another chance for heaven knows how long."  
Silently Knuckles took it. Upon opening the sandwich Knuckles found it contained some kind of meat, probably beef, an irony considering the sound of the occasional moo around them. He found the food wasn't nearly as unpleasant as Shadow was continuing to make it look.  
"Shadow if it tastes that bad eat a different one…" Knuckles offered him his own "This one's kinda nice… a little spicy… meat and some sort of sauce…"  
"Beef and horseradish… it says so on the packet" Knuckles looked at the wrapper and took Shadow's word for it. "It's not the taste…" Shadow reached up to his mouth "My teeth hurt…I banged them when we stopped…"  
"Lets see?"  
Obediently Shadow pulled his bottom lip down, which Knuckles now noticed was swelling with bruising. One of Shadow's front teeth was badly cracked, part of it was missing; the others looked somewhat wobbly.  
"My teeth won't grow back…" Shadow muttered "Damage them and the so called "_Ultimate Life"_ will need dentures…" He laughed half heartedly, before licking his lip and taking another painful bite. Knuckles too returned to his food.

He was trapped in the middle of a swamp, submerged up to his middle. All around him humans were laughing. Somewhere in the distance he could hear Shadow's screams, a sudden bang-they cut out.

Knuckles' head smacked back against the jeep.  
"You ok?"  
"Shadow!" He cried  
"Yes?"  
Knuckles looked across at him and sighed with relief.  
" 'nother nightmare?" Shadow asked softly. Knuckles only nodded in response. "My poor Guardian… Now your awake we can go, I think I've figured out a way to make my legs longer." He pointed at some sticks tied to the bottom of his shoes "The only question is, how do I get into the car with these on my feet?" He laughed softly.  
The solution proved to be to crawl. Eventually Shadow managed to install himself in the driver's seat in position that just about afforded him to reach all the controls.

For now the going was easier, since Shadow had made his modifications to the controls. They'd kept to the quiet roads, moving throughout the night. Now a grey dawn was breaking. Outside it was cold, condensation ran down the windows. If the jeep had any heating they hadn't found it. Secretly Knuckles wondered if autumn was coming early, and dreaded it. A sleepy looking woman passed them, her headlamps sparkling on the damp screen. Her face creased into a confused frown as she passed, another human they'd frightened into requiring an extra strong coffee. Shadow rubbed wearily at the bandaged wound on his chest, and sighed softly. Knuckles knew it was time they stopped. Though better than having him on pedals Shadow's position was far from perfect, even most humans wouldn't go this long without a break. Even without the Bond Knuckles would have known Shadow was in an increasing amount of pain. It was high time they stopped.  
"I think we should stop now Shads"  
No answer. Shadow just blinked and continued to stare at the road ahead.  
"Shadowkin?" Knuckles reached across and touched his arm. He jumped and tugged the steering wheel towards the ditch, hastily he correct his error.  
"Time we stopped huh?"  
Shadow just nodded wearily  
"We'll have to somewhere to hide the car, trees or summin…"  
Again Shadow nodded. He slowed the jeep and dropped down through the gears. The area they were travelling through had changed during the dark hours. When they looked out the windows they saw a landscape which had once been extensively mined. Spoil tips towered to the left of the road, all the way to the bumpy horizon. To the right the sight was much the same, although it tended to slope downhill. The place seemed cold and arid. In some areas Mother Nature had begun to claw back what she'd lost, but in most all that was visible was piles of rejected stone. Not the easiest place to hide. As Knuckles looked for a place to hide the car drifted over the white line in the centre of the road and didn't attempt to return.  
"Shadow" Knuckles said sharply, jabbing him with the Bond. Again he jumped and pulled the vehicle back to the correct position.  
"That's it, pull off the road here, to the right"  
Shadow did as he was told, slowing, crossing the opposite carriageway and taking the jeep onto the crunchy ground.  
"Just go down the hill as far as you think we can get back from and stop"  
Again Shadow simply did as he was instructed. Here the side of the road dropped away sharply. Knuckles hoped that it would be enough for their dirty black jeep to go unnoticed. Judging by the strong smell of sheep it was the kind used by local farmers and wardens, so maybe no-one would pay it any attention. Hopefully their modifications to the number plates would be enough to keep any over zealous police away. Knuckles knew that was probably a vain hope. Shadow slowed the car, it stalled to a halt. He blinked but otherwise remained motionless at the controls.  
"Get in the back" Knuckles mumbled softly  
Shadow muttered something, turned off the lights then tried to pull on the handbrake, but couldn't. Knuckles shooed his hand away and pulled the brake on himself, more than a little afraid it could come off in his strong hand. When he looked back Shadow was already laid across the seats, curled up, his back to him. Grinning Knuckles took one of their now very wet blankets from his bag and opened the door.

He knew there was a way of opening the bonnet without breaking it, it was just common sense. A few moments' searching rewarded him with a promisingly diagrammed handle. He pulled it. The bonnet popped open. Happily he trotted to the front of the vehicle. When he opened the bonnet as far as his small stature would allow he found the engine pleasantly warm, though he judged not so hot it would burn the material. He draped the blanket over the engine as best he could, leaving the bonnet partially open for air, hoping he remembered this, one of Tail's little tricks correctly. Hoping it wouldn't become a fire he returned to the car. Shadow wouldn't be fit for drying blankets for days, perhaps weeks, they needed something warm. A brief search of the vehicle provided nothing of any value for warmth, so Knuckles curled up beside Shadow's shivering form and allowed himself to sleep, as far as an on-duty Guardian ever did.

Several hours later Shadow woke feeling stiff and cold. For a long moment he had no-idea where he was, or why he was there. The strong smell of sheep was all that penetrated his numb senses. He sat up. Beside him Knuckles groaned and almost slid off the side of the narrow seat. Shadow rubbed the misted windows and peered out to be met by the bleak and unforgiving landscape. The quarries surrounding them looked no more appealing under the dreary light of day. Shadow yawned and cautiously stretched his stiff limbs, one by one they responded, if unwillingly. The previous night was a dull blur to him, a white line on a black background. As he sat his eyes drifted closed again.

He dreamed of the stars, of the Speedway, of running through the vacuum of space waiting for the ARK's scientists to let him into the airlock, of the searing pain in his chest.  
"Easy, easy Shads" A voice was saying. Shadow opened his eyes and found himself struggling to breathe, Knuckles hands on his shoulders struggling to hold him still. Shadow froze and concentrated on drawing air into his damaged lungs. He watched relief spread across Knuckles' face as his heartbeat slowed and his breathing eased. After a few long moments Knuckles breathed a low sigh of relief.  
"That was a horrible moment" He muttered softly. Shadow nodded in response "I thought you were going to suffocate… I woke up when I realised you hadn't breathed for a couple a minutes. I felt so helpless!"  
Shadow smiled in response, but for the moment words were beyond him, so they sat in silence.

Twenty minutes later they were on the road again, heading north, driving beneath a dull sky. The roads were quiet, though getting busier; they seemed to be heading towards a centre of human populous, which, in itself, was not a good sign. Knuckles was getting nervous, he couldn't help but worry that they were walking, or rather driving into danger. As they drove the air was growing increasingly dark, oppressive, it did nothing to brighten either of their moods, especially Shadow, who had a thing about the rain. Then as the afternoon started to fade into evening the heavens opened. Shadow groaned to himself as he sought the windscreen wipers.  
"You know what Knux, I though the weather metaphor only applied in books, but, we're about to run out of petrol"  
Knuckles responded only with a groan and looked despondently out at the bleak landscape. They had passed through the quarries and were now on open moor land again. At least, Knuckles thought, it would be easier on the feet when it came to running again.

They continued on for about twenty minutes more, Knuckles, watching the road was just daring to think Shadow may have got it wrong, when the jeep jerked and the engine made an ominous coughing sound.  
"That would be us, running out of petrol" Shadow said softly.  
The jeep continued on for a little further, before the engine stalled and Shadow was forced to bring it to the side of the road and a shuddering halt.  
"Well that's the end of that" Shadow said simply "Stupid human sized car was giving me cramp anyway" Somehow Shadow's words lacked the required humour. "I hate the rain"  
Knuckles looked up at the sky and silently agreed "We'd better go… as long as we sit still we're vulnerable…"  
"Out in the rain?" Shadow asked almost to himself, looking up and opening the door. "Yep, like I thought, in the rain… all we need is lightning now and we'll have your perfect gothic novel"  
Knuckles laughed softly "No ghosts as far as I can see"  
"Yeah, let's keep it that way"  
Close together, the two of them set off up a steady hill away from the road.

He ran, heedlessly, not knowing what was going on, only believing he must run, away from the sounds of all those screaming people. Behind him, what had once been his school exploded in a flash of light. He staggered and looked back over his shoulder, not daring to stop. Thick black smoke rose up from the school. He and his friends had always laughed about blowing it up, but no-one _really_ wanted to. He hadn't intended to… It had just happened… He couldn't explain it. He wasn't special, he didn't have any unique or interesting powers, he was just him, James Dart, boring old James, good at maths… bad a sports. He ran on, the sounds of screaming had eased but now he could hear sirens. He ran along the side of the road, his soaked school shirt sticking to his heaving chest, every time a large vehicle passed him he was splashed by a tide of water. The light rain that had been falling all morning seemed to have chosen now to decide to become torrential. He was hot and cold, all at the same time, hot from the strain of running, cold from the steady stream of rain falling on his head. At least maybe the rain would put out the flames… Save some of the school… save some of those inside….

The Trainee Guardian known as Sapphire raced through the human city. Her sense of urgency had increased tenfold in the last twenty minutes. She couldn't help but fear she was too late. Chaos seemed to be spreading through the city, not a good sign. In the distance she could see a thick plume of dark smoke rising into the grey sky. She was, more or less, running directly towards it. She knew she was too late to avert disaster, now she could only hope that she could reach the one she sought, before anything else could happen.

James had reached the park. He stood panting by the swings, leaning heavily against one of the metal poles, a fierce stitch running up his right side. He couldn't run anymore, but he was afraid… He'd done something terrible… He was afraid people would come after him because of it… Hunt him down like an animal… He was afraid whatever had just happened would happen again…

Sapphire felt a strange surge of pleasure. She gazed at a human, bent almost double, leaning against a metal rail, holding his chest. He was soaking wet, his dark hair plastered to his head, his face pale, aside from a red flush to his cheeks where he'd been running. He was hansom somehow, in his own pathetic pitiable way. She moved towards him, slowly, approaching from the side and behind, where he couldn't see her. She paused for a moment; fear crept into her now where exhilaration and joy had been just a moment before. What if he rejected her? The Masters on Angel Island would think that no bad thing, she _was _too young to be Bonded, but these days she was far from alone. Angel Island really was emptying at an alarming rate… But this was her duty, she could feel it in her bones, in her soul, in her heart… This human needed her… needed her guidance… her help. She screwed up all her courage and approached him.

"James?" A female voice asked.  
James spun and looked around, terrified. For a long moment he couldn't find the source of the voice until a soft cough made him look down. What he saw was an Echidna, her fur dark blue almost black from the rain, dressed in a plain dress. Her beautiful sapphire eyes gazed up at him. Relief such as he'd never felt before washed over him. He couldn't explain it, but it was like for the first time in his life everything made sense. Some part of him that had always been missing was found, and because of that everything would be ok.  
"Who… who…" He stammered, it was the only thing he could think to say, though deep in his heart he knew who this Echidna was.  
"My name is Sapphire. I am to be a Guardian, _your_ Guardian as it happens" She smiled hopefully at him. For a long moment the human stared at her, as though his mind was slow, calculating the meaning of her words. Then he dropped to his knees and threw his arms around her.  
"Where were you twenty minutes ago?" James asked, unable to prevent as sob entering his voice "I've just dome something so terrible… I don't even know what I did… It all just happened…"  
Sapphire immediately began to see the situation was more serious than she'd thought. In the distance sirens, alarms were ringing. She whispered the words more to herself than him, strove of the Bonding pains and simply gave him a request.  
"Accept me?"  
"What? Yes"  
Sapphire pushed, pushed with her heart, with her mind, and with her soul.

A moment later she was in his mind-with him in his emotions, sharing his fear, soothing him, crooning like a mother with her child. Around them the sounds of sirens were increasing. When she looked up from her new Charge's embrace she could see the flashing of police lights, their cars were parked at the side of the road by the park. The humans approached them, cautiously perhaps even fearfully. Sapphire loosened her hold around James' shoulders and moved forward to meet them.


	12. Sanctuary

**Sanctuary **

They had been running through the rain for some time now, and were both thoroughly soaking. Shadow's injury was clearly bothering him, though he was too proud to admit it. His movements were strained and laboured, with his fire gone his jet-boots were not working, and he was forced to walk like everyone else. As they had moved he'd come closer and closer to Knuckles side, and was now putting perhaps more weight on him than the Guardian himself was fit to bear. Now however they could see a building on the very crest of the hill, open and prone to the elements, it was, in fact a church. Wordlessly they both found themselves heading towards it. It was only as they crossed through the graveyard that Knuckles spoke:  
"Here's my ghosts, and a gothic building"  
Shadow shuddered slightly "When I was young they used to leave the doors to churches open so that people could go inside whenever they wanted to… To claim sanctuary. I don't know if that's still the case now"  
"We can only try… at the very least… I'd just like to get out off the rain"  
"Me too"

Together the two of them approached the large, forbidding gothic building. A few gargoyles glared down on them, perversions of nature from the human mind perhaps. Knuckles couldn't help but smile, given his company. They reached the huge oak doors. Shadow pressed against them. With a small yip of glee he forced one open. Thankfully they scurried inside. In the small porch area both shook their fur and wiped their feet. They were immediately struck by the silence, broken only by the sound of the rain against the ancient roof. The smell of old books wafted up their noses as they wandered into the main hall of the church. It was a grand place, filled with pews facing towards an altar with a single candle burning on it. Both had begun to dread the scent of smoke. Above, the ceiling arched away. On either side of the hall stained glass windows dimly depicted scenes from the human's religion. Neither could deny that the place was beautiful. It had a tranquil air to it; for the first time in days both felt their nerves relax a little.  
"It's warm and dry…" Shadow crooned approvingly  
"Now all we need to find is a nice safe corner to curl up in"  
Shadow nodded "Do you think its right for us to be here?" He asked quietly "We're not exactly the normal clientele…"  
"Sanctuary…" Knuckles muttered almost to himself. He took up Shadow's hand and led him between the pews. "This looks good." Knuckles was just leading them between the hard looking seats when a cough alerted them to another presence in the building. Both swung round. As they watched an old human man dressed in smart, but casual clothes approached them. Knuckles shoved past Shadow to place himself between him and the human. To his immense surprise he smiled at them.  
"What brings you here on such a terrible night my little ones?"  
For a moment a frown creased Knuckles face; then he decided the man meant that as a figure of speech rather than an insult. Shadow, in submissive silence allowed Knuckles to do the talking.  
"We sought shelter from the storm…"  
"You do look cold and wet…" The man chuckled  
"We won't do any harm we'll be gone by dawn tomorrow."  
"You are free to stay… Knuckles is what they call you isn't it?" Knuckles muscles tensed, Shadow's terror spiked, had he not been injured they feared they might have lost their grip on his power. "And Shadow… You're not nearly as scary as I thought you'd be… just like wet little puppies…-" Suddenly fear crept across his face "I meant no offence!"  
"We wish you no ill" Knuckles sighed "All we want is somewhere _dry_ to sleep for a few hours…"  
"You are welcome to remain… here all sins can be forgiven"  
At his words Shadow reached out to Knuckles with a kind of poignant almost desperate sorrow. Its intensity shocked him, stirred in him his own grief, made him realise they both had a lot for which to repent.  
"Those pews are terribly uncomfortable. They make them like that on purpose so people pay attention" The priest chuckled again "You'd probably be better sleeping in one of the side rooms, they at least have carpet. Follow me if you wish"  
Knuckles raised an eyebrow at Shadow, who shrugged, and they followed the priest.  
They were shown to a small room off the main hall, its use remained ambiguous, it simply held a human sized desk and some chairs. The room did seem much warmer and cosier than the open hall, Knuckles was reassured.  
"Make yourselves comfortable. I think I have a few old dog blankets and towels in the back if you want them?"  
Knuckles nodded perhaps a little too eagerly "Anything warm and dry would be appreciated!"  
The human nodded, and took himself away.  
"Do you think we're safe here?" Shadow asked softly, cautiously lowering his bag from his back.  
"This room isn't too small for you is it?"  
"No, its not made of metal, or empty… that wasn't what I meant… with this human… can we trust him?"  
Knuckles shrugged "He seems ok… and I think I can outmatch one puny human"  
"What if he calls more and tells them we're here?"  
"I hadn't thought of that" Knuckles said glumly, feeling more than a little stupid. "I knew this was too good to be true"  
"Do you think he would turn us in? He doesn't seem to be afraid of us… or hostile… but as you know I'm a notoriously poor judge of character…"  
"Me too" Knuckles said mildly "I can't stand humans… Hate them… but this one… he seems… I dunno… He makes me want to trust him… maybe that's why he's a priest." Knuckles sighed "I _want_ to trust him Shadow… I'm so tired… I can't run anymore…" He hung his head "I'm so very tired…"  
Shadow was about to say something when the priest returned with their blankets.  
"Here you are…" He handed Shadow the blankets, Knuckles had turned away and was busy pulling one of their slightly soggy ones out of his bag. The priest raised an eyebrow and looked between him and Shadow. Shadow just shook his head.  
"What do we call you sir?" Shadow asked "You know our names… it seems only right that we should know yours."  
"So you do speak" the priest said mildly "I'm Allen"  
"We thank you for your hospitality… all being well it will be much appreciated…" There was a slight warning tone to Shadow's voice. Allen nodded  
"All being well… Goodnight and God bless little ones… as you are here I will stay the night… do not mind me moving around, I do not sleep well away from my own home"  
He left them. Knuckles had been arranging what, for all intensive purposes, looked like a nest in the corner of the room. Shadow helped him finish his work. Then, once they had dried the wet from each others fur and Shadow's wound had been redressed they dropped to sleep.

Knuckles suffered with troubled dreams. Even in his sleep they were running, running from one thing or another. They would just get away from one thing to hear the baying of another enemy and be forced to take flight again. He kept waking from the dreams because they were frustrating. They whipped him into a restless fury when all he longed for was a peaceful dreamless sleep. Every time he woke he wanted to thrash about, beat his fists into something hard, to relieve some of the nervous tension knotting his muscles, but he feared to wake Shadow, who for once looked peaceful in his sleep. Against Knuckles' heart that made him angry too, he resented Shadow's peace when he could find none himself.

At length he got up, hoping a walk would ease his mind and body. He had no wish to go outside; he could still hear the rain against the church roof, and occasionally the low rumble of distant thunder. The main hall of the church was quiet, and dark, lit only by the light on that single candle on the altar, burned much lower now. He wandered slowly, allowing his eyes to grow used to the darkness. In time he could discern the shapes of some of the things hanging on the wall, the crucifix hanging as the focal point above the altar. For a moment he stood looking up at it, pondering his thoughts, its meaning, watching his world flicker in the candle light. He started when he heard soft footsteps behind him.  
"Do not fear Guardian Knuckles, it is just me… Allen"  
Knuckles turned and gave him a small, if weary smile.  
"Troubled dreams?"  
"Mmm yeah…" Knuckles sighed distantly  
"Yes. If I were in your shoes I too would expect unpleasant dreams"  
Knuckles wasn't sure if that was the priest's way of chastising him for all the things he'd done, and all the things the papers had said he'd done, but he allowed it to slide, whether the comment's intentions were benign or not. Allen sank to the sit on the front pew.  
"Tell me of your dreams. Talking about them always helps… and you would be indulging my curiosity. I have met only a few Shremu in my time, never a Guardian and his Charge."  
"I dream we're running… always… we never stop… the things that chase us never get any closer, but we can't stop. I can't make myself stop and fight, even though I want to. Its so frustrating, to be running all the time, it's like living the same thing over and over again, or fighting with a puzzle I can't solve. I wake up not knowing whether to scream or cry."  
"And which do you feel like doing now, now you're awake"  
Knuckles turned his head to look at him for a moment then turned back to the crucifix. "Crying" He answered softly.  
"Are Guardians allowed to cry?"  
Knuckles was about to say something when he realised he was speaking figuratively.  
"No…" He continued to stare ahead "We have to be strong. All the time."  
"And what do you think of that?"  
"I think it's hard"  
"And what would Shadow say if he could hear your words now?"  
"Probably that I'm being selfish, and neglecting my responsibilities… Wallowing in self-pity"  
"Really, is that what he would say?"  
Knuckles sighed "No… Probably not. He'd probably be hurt that I feel like this… and that I'm hiding it from him… but" Knuckles turned to look at him "I'm _supposed_ to be strong, never show any weakness… or fear. That's my job"  
"Your job seems to me to be rather impossible. Everyone's faith waivers from time to time, no-one can be strong and fearless all the time. Everyone fears something, even if its one of the more abstract concepts… Even you"  
"I never said I was fearless… I'm not so conceited. I cannot sleep because I'm afraid, afraid that any moment the humans will bear down on us and catch us once and for all. I cannot bring myself to imagine that that could be a good thing, in _any_ way. All we want is to be left alone, to live our own lives… in peace… we spent so long looking for a place far enough away from people where it would be safe for us to set up home… They took that away from us… Just when we were getting used to it… We won't ever be able to go back there now. I'm so tired of running… so tired of fighting… It's just not fun anymore… not now it's real… but then… for me, fighting's been real for a very long time. I don't think I'm the kind of creature your God could forgive…"  
"All can be forgiven… they just have to ask"  
Knuckles sighed and looked away again "I wish I could believe it was that simple… Shadow believes his death will mean an escape, and a reunion with his beloved ones… He thinks that wherever he goes I'll be too… I'm scared I'll disappoint him."  
The human remained silent for a long time "I do not pretend to understand what it is you believe in your culture, and I will not try to impress my own beliefs on you… but… I cannot like a belief system that condemns so harshly one who grieves as deeply as you seem to"  
"I grieve now, but that didn't stop me taking those lives, didn't stay my fists"  
"We all make mistakes"  
"Yeah, but Shadow and I seem to make particularly big ones. Being a Guardian is a punishment, I understand that now…"  
"Perhaps not a punishment… but a test?" The priest offered  
Knuckles sighed softly "A test I've failed… I was going to do so much… Show him what Earth really has to offer… I was even ready to show him a human city… I thought through him I could learn to forgive humans for what they did… I thought they couldn't be so bad if they gave me him… If they were capable of creating him, maybe they had something to offer… But they aren't willing to give him to me… They won't let him go, forgive him, us, for our sins… maybe I don't blame them"  
"Did you destroy Skytop village?"  
Knuckles looked at him and shook his head "No…" His voice broke; he quickly tried to recover his composure. "Shadow doesn't even have that much range!"  
"Then what are you afraid of, what have you to feel guilty about?"  
"How many people were hurt because of what Shadow did to the moon? How many people did I kill in the helicopter I destroyed?"  
"How many people did you save when you stopped the ARK?"  
Knuckles paused, they'd done that and considered it just part of the job, he'd never really thought about it before.  
"Not all humans are baying for your blood, little Guardian. Have faith… you may see the light yet… and if not, I'm sure you will not disappoint your Charge." Allen stood up and offered Knuckles his hand to shake, which he did. "Now Guardian Knuckles, to your rest, before Shadow misses you, and no more of these unpleasant dreams"  
Knuckles looked at him for a long moment, head tilted to one side, before returning to the side room.

The roaming lights of a police car picked something out at the side of the road. The officer hailed his counterpart and bid her to stop. She pulled up behind the vehicle parked at the side of the road.  
"That look like our renegade jeep?"  
"Yeah… dunno what's so important about it they had do drag us out at this god awful time in the morning!"  
"Didn't ya hear, the army's looking for that Project Shadow thingy…"  
"We're out here looking for a hedgehog and an Echidna at four o'clock in the morning in the pouring rain?"  
"Yep"  
"I do not get paid enough for this"  
"What was the plate number on that jeep?"  
"Not that one" She said "But call it in anyway, that old guy's bound to have gotten it wrong, how many of these do you think there are out here? Besides I am not getting out of this car to look for _fur _or Shremu sized footprints in this weather"  
"Especially not when there's a rabid hedgehog running around huh!"  
They both descended into laughter.

Master Almer couldn't believe it had happened again. Everything seemed to be fitting into sickening duality. Another murderer stood before him, a girl this time, her whole form shaking; her eyes terrified. Her name was Terra, she'd always been so gentle, she hadn't been expected to position very highly in her ranking battles. She wasn't picked as a fighter. Now she had killed her competitor, a much stronger male Echidna, almost twice her size, it just didn't add up. Almer smelled a rat. The incident with Kreb just a few weeks before made it all the more appalling. He had a temper, but no-one would have thought him a murderer. The thought that Almer could be sentencing another to the Marchac made him cringe. He still couldn't dispel the memory of Kreb hanging from the frame, the ropes biting into his wrists, and the look in the eyes of the youngest trainees, somewhere between confusion and disgust, as though they didn't know whether to approve. Master Ribern hadn't been able to look himself in the eye for weeks after he'd sentenced Knuckles to it. Almer was almost able to again after sentencing Kreb. It was a duty he had hoped he would never have to perform again. Kreb was still ill. The problem was both these incidents seemed accidents. Both had discovered wells of power they had been unaware of and had been unable to restrain themselves. With Terra more than Kreb something did not add up. There were disturbing reports coming to Angel Island across the message network. Almer increasingly had the impression Kreb and Terra were not isolated incidents. Angel Island was emptying at a truly alarming rate as more and more too young trainees departed to Bond to the Shard-Touched. It was all beginning to add up to an equation Almer did not like. As a consequence he decided to postpone Terra's sentencing, until he knew more. Almer was worried, he'd stood before the empty Master Emerald Shrine, and shivered. Perhaps the Coreinth was getting its revenge…

"Wake up!" A low voice was saying, shaking him "Wake up you stupid Guardian!"  
Knuckles' fist only narrowly missed Allen's head.  
"What!" He asked angrily, it seemed as though he'd only just gone to sleep.  
"Something about your vehicle being found, the police and the army are all over the place! It won't be long before they come to look here! My car is outside I do not usually spend the night, they will know something is not right!"  
With Knuckles' mind fuzzy from sleep the human's words were too much to take in. His expression must have given him away.  
"They are coming for you!"  
That got Knuckles' attention. He was on his feet, and grabbing Shadow's sleeping form all in one motion. With a yelp Shadow woke too. Just the look on Knuckles face told Shadow all he needed to know. The two of them started running, abandoning their blankets and bags to the church. They were half way down the central aisle before Knuckles shouted back.  
"Thanks!"  
"I'll hold them off as long as I can!" Allen called in response.

A cold damp morning embraced them as the church door slammed shut behind them. They set off down the other side of the hill, away from the road and their car. Knuckles found the aching pain of exhaustion in his limbs little relieved by a few hours sleep. They couldn't stop. They had to find somewhere new to hide, all around them they could sense frantic human activity, and distantly the baying of dogs, probably trying to sniff out their scent. Knuckles hoped the previous night's rain would have washed it away. With Shadow bleeding as he was he knew their combined scent would otherwise be strong enough for any dog to track. The hill down which they were running was steep, it gave them speed, Knuckles was grateful for it, it eased their fatigued muscles back into motion gently. However the grass was wet, and slippery, twice he had to rescue Shadow from sliding from his feet. Then as they neared the bottom of the slope, he returned the favour. Now they were running over fairly flat ground, fields marked out by low walls or hedges. They crossed them quickly, pushing their way through hedges and jumping over walls. On any other day Knuckles might have punched through them, but now it seemed like wasted energy when both were simply focused on running. Knuckles hoped the layout of the terrain, with all these boundaries would slow their human pursuers, though he half expected them to suddenly appear on horseback. Then as he heard a now familiar low drone he knew their luck was running out. Walls would not stop a helicopter, and they certainly couldn't outrun one. Shadow's limbs chose that moment to give way. He suddenly became unable to support himself, he staggered and fell. Knuckles too intent on moving forward failed to catch him. He looked back as Shadow lay in the mud, groaning.  
"Shadow, stand!" Knuckles ordered, there wasn't time to be gentle about it. Through the Bond he attempted to take hold of Shadow's limbs, and force him back to his feet. He soon discovered that Shadow was physically incapable of standing. He sighed to himself and returned to him.  
"Put your arm round my neck" He said firmly. Shadow obeyed as Knuckles wearily lifted him into his arms.  
His feet slipped on the muddy ground as he attempted to run, behind them he could hear the sounds of helicopters, drawing ever closer. He couldn't run much further. Knuckles knew they were almost out of time. Ahead he could see a long row of trees, like a thick hedge. He looked between it and the pursuing vehicles, and made a decision.

He found a thick section of trees and put Shadow down.  
"Stay here Shadow!" Knuckles said firmly, paralysing his legs to prevent him trying to follow. He went to move away but Shadow grabbed his hand.  
"Promise you'll come back for me"  
Knuckles turned back to him, he reached out with his big Echidna hand and tenderly stroked the side of his wet cheek. "Have I ever let you down?"  
Shadow couldn't answer. Only as Knuckles drew away and broke cover could he shout a response.  
"That wasn't a promise Knuckles!"

Knuckles ran, alone for the first time since they'd been forced from their home. He pushed his burning muscles to the limit of their capacity. He crossed an open field far slower than he would have liked, his hasty feet sinking into the mud, splattering it up his legs. As he ran a delirious thought crossed his mind. He would have given just about anything at that moment to be doing a rout run round Angel Island, rain and all… He'd have given anything, to be safe, and back in the company of fellow Guardians. With that he heard himself crying out, calling for help, using breath he didn't know he had.  
"_Guardian Calls. Human danger. Charge pain. Help!"  
_Somehow he didn't expect to be answered. Any Echidna hearing his message would see his situation and wisely back away. Only a Guardian would be foolish enough to answer. He did hope however that maybe he could call some help for Shadow, even if it was too late for him. He forced his way through a spiny hedge, the thorns tore at his flesh, but he didn't even wince. The helicopters were over him now. Desperately he hoped none of the humans had spotted where he'd hidden Shadow. He felt like a fox being hunted. He ran down a gentle slope, ahead he could see the humans coming towards him. He couldn't stop now, there was no-where else to run to. He simply tried to put as much distance between himself and his Charge as possible. At least this way he could face them head on.

These humans knew what they were doing, that was the problem. They knew Shadow was too badly injured to be a threat. So they'd brought their vehicles close, run them ragged. Knuckles had responded by doing what every Guardian would, he'd sent Shadow to ground, hidden him where he would be safe until he could get back to him. Shadow was not fit to fight, neither was Knuckles, but he wasn't about to admit defeat. He'd tried calling his Hyper-Form several times, but it remained stubbornly absent. Last time it had come on him it was in Shadow's defence, this time the humans appeared to know better. Knuckles had nothing left, his body and mind had reached the edge, he tottered as though on the blade of a knife, at breaking point. He stood now, his chest heaving, fists bared, waiting for the humans to attack, they could have shot him, but obviously, they wanted them alive, Shadow was still too expensive an investment to be allowed to bleed to death in the dark and cold of an early autumn day. He was surrounded by a ring of humans, their stinking cars, noisy helicopters circling above-hurting his ears. He just hoped Shadow would do as he'd been told, and stay hidden, somehow he didn't have much confidence. The humans were approaching him armed with clubs, further back he could see one loading a dart gun. This was _not _going to be pretty.

He growled-how base of him. Coherent speech was beyond him, besides, he knew these humans weren't the kind who would listen to reason. All the fur on his body stood on end, rippling like a frightened cat. A few of the humans paused in their approach, they were the ones to watch, the frightened ones, they would either run from him, or use their fear to drive them on and give them strength. He'd stopped calling for help, not even a Guardian would be stupid enough to come to his aid now, he was entirely alone. Knuckles frowned, if there was going to be a fight, no-matter how hopeless, it would be on _his_ terms. He called the lasts of his dwindling strength together, and jumped into the air.

He went for the human with the dart gun first. The human fumbled with the weapon, it went off with a bang, and the dart flew disconcertingly close over Knuckles' right shoulder. In the next instant he felt the satisfying crunch of Echidna fist meeting human bone. The human staggered back from him, Knuckles landed on the ground, swung his fist, and took the legs out from beneath a soldier, with another satisfying snap. Humans, he thought to himself, such fragile creatures. The low blow of a bent human hit him in the back, and sent him flying into another. He smashed into him, sending blood splattering into the air. He wasn't entirely sure whose. Suddenly breathing became hard, his chest ached. Maybe Echidna were almost as fragile. He landed on his feet, but only just, dazed. He saw the human approach, raise his weapon, but was not fast enough to bring his arms up in defence. He dropped his head, heard a sickening, loud, thud. Just as the ground came up to meet him he realised what he was… bait.

He knew it had ended badly. Knuckles' imposed paralysis cut out suddenly, leaving him dazed. Shadow remained motionless, listening to the sound of the helicopter engines. He shivered-his fur soggy with mud. He was at a loss. Knuckles would not be back to collect him, their cries for help had not been answered. No Guardian would be coming to offer a helping fist. Shadow felt sick. He pressed his hands into the mud and tried to sit up. Pain washed over him, his arms threatened not to support him. He frowned to himself; _he_ was _not_ going to be beaten by a single gunshot wound. His father had built him stronger than that. He forced himself into a sitting position, then slowly to his feet. He stood there, swaying for a long moment, trying to get his balance. He took as deep a breath as his chest would allow, and staggered forwards. If they survived, Knuckles would be the one lightly grilling _him _for disobedience.

He moved across the field through which he'd seen Knuckles disappear at what a human would have described as a sprint, but which was to him little more than a painful jog. It was all his tattered body could manage. At the other side he hid in the hedge again, Knuckles had obviously passed through here; Shadow could smell his scent all around him. He looked down a low sweeping hill to where the humans had gathered in a rough circle. He could see them carrying their wounded away. For a moment he smiled, pleased at his Guardian's handy-work. Obviously he hadn't gone down without a fight. Shadow watched, wheezing, it didn't look like Knuckles had added to their number of human dead, and so given them more reason to resent them. He waited, but his breath wouldn't catch. He looked down; the bandages once meticulously tied round his chest were hanging loose, brown with mud and red with blood. This was not good. The human medical vehicles sped away, but somehow Shadow was certain Knuckles was not contained in any of them. The humans were spreading out from the centre, probably looking for him. Then Shadow's ears picked up a voice, amplified many times.

"Project Shadow" He hated being addressed by that name "You're Guardian is expendable" he watched as dogs were offloaded from one of the vehicles, immediately they started barking "You will be found. We know you are hiding nearby, show yourself now, or your Guardian will be shot." The voice laughed. Now Shadow could see the man, he realised he recognised his voice "I think if we did that we would be able to find you by the sound of your screaming." Knuckles had been right, they should have killed him. "I'm not a patient man" Paul Spencer chuckled and pointed at Knuckles motionless form laid out on the ground, and a man holding a gun to his unknowing head.

Shadow wracked his mind. If Chaos Control was to work for him he couldn't possibly hope to draw enough time to get down to where he was, and carry him away. The most Chaos Control would give him was the equivalent of about 30 seconds. He wasn't strong enough to carry Knuckles anyway. He was now, for all the scientists' prowess, and the Shards' power, just a ball of muscle, bone and blood. A terrified one at that. He could feel himself shivering. He forced his fear back, not that it mattered, half incapacitated as he was. He had the Shard in his hand.  
"I'm waiting hedgehog!" Paul called "Ten… nine…"  
Shadow spoke to himself and started running. Paul's countdown ceased, Shadow felt Chaos Control sucking the lasts of his strength away. It couldn't even give him thirty seconds. Mentally he counted down the seconds until the humans would be moving at the same pace as him again. He staggered as he ran, between the human's seemingly frozen shapes. Reaching Knuckles was a release. He pulled his body from the aim of the humans' guns, covering it with his own, as time caught him with a rush.

Most of the humans jumped at his instant appearance, accompanied only by the smallest flash of light. Shadow had nothing left, it was all he could do to draw air into his damaged lungs. The lasts of his energy was spent. He looked up at the humans, clinging to Knuckles, pondering the foolishness of his latest rash mistake. Then as he watched many hands grabbed him, he clung to Knuckles for as long as possible, until his heavy body slipped from his grip. He tried to struggle, to get back to him, but he was like a puppy held by the scruff. He recognised a needle, saw it find a vein in his tightly held arm. The last thing he was aware of before unconsciousness embraced him was the repulsive smell of human sweat.

Angel Island was in complete Chaos. News of Terra's accident had become public knowledge, despite the Masters' best efforts. Unfortunately some of the cleverer Trainees had come to the same conclusion as Almer. The Shards were rising…

Guardian legend said that when the Coreinth, the ancient jewel was broken by the hands of five ancient Echidna it split into the Master Emerald, the seven Chaos Emeralds, and the Shards. The Shards had gone into the hands of the Echidna, cursed them with their strength and a heart of stone. However the Shards did not just touch Echidna, they went out into all the elements of the world, and made contact with other creatures, endowing them with power to be used for good or ill. Up until now the other Emeralds had had a restraining influence on the Shards, now as the only fragments of the Ancient Coreinth the Shards were loose, touching more and more people, and giving those already under their influence more power than they could cope with. That was why young Guardians were moving out, to take on Charges they had never expected, the Shards had disrupted the balance the Coreinth had once represented and were wreaking havoc. The Guardians, bound to the ancient Emeralds were attempting to cope with those suddenly under the Shards' power, to help those new Shard-Touched understand their new blessing and curse. There were not enough Guardians to go around. The mood on Angel Island was electric, Trainees and Masters alike were afraid. Afraid who would be touched next, or which of the too young Trainees would be taken to help a Shard-Touched. The world was getting out of control. The balance had to be righted, but Almer knew the only ones who could do that were on the run. The message network was on overdrive, Echidna everywhere were now on the lookout for Shadow and Knuckles, but Almer had the worst feeling the search would be too late…

That afternoon he received a summons on the only radio on the island; Corin, the Guardians' representative in the humans' senate had come to the same conclusion as to the cause of events, and seemed much better informed as to their extent. Corin, in his wide knowledge of human affairs was deeply worried. Almer, and a delegation had been summoned to speak, and he knew he could not afford not to attend. Leaving Master Drew in charge he left instructions for the search for Shadow and Knuckles to be maintained and that he should be informed as soon as they were found. Then he left in a Shremu built aircraft along with four other high ranking Masters and a small group of Trainees.


	13. Part 3: Out of the Frying Pan

**Part 3:  
Out of the frying pan...  
**_"Never underestimate the power of the popular press"_

His heart was beating fast in his chest. He could smell the faint scent of drying sweat, his and Shadow's, but there was no friendly, warm touch of his body close beside him. He was on the ground, not in itself unusual, but that ground was flat and cold and made of metal. He could smell human, and engine oil. He ached all over, his head pounded as though his skull had been crushed in some mighty fist. The smell of metal wasn't just the floor, but his own blood, where its cool sticky dampness matted his dreadlocks at the back of his head. His stomach twisted and churned, he felt sick, bile stung at the back of his throat. Unwillingly he forced his eyes to open. The sight he witnessed was too blurred to discern anything of any meaning. Now his senses picked up a low rumbling and the feeling of motion. Past the aching hazy pain in his head he guessed he was in some sort of vehicle, being transported to heavens knew where. He tried to sit up, but found his arms were shackled behind his back, his legs also bound at the ankles and the knees. He had been rendered effectively immobile. When he pulled at his bonds even his strong muscles couldn't break the strange metal ties, there was no give, if anything they grew tighter the more he struggled. He looked around, and with a sinking sensation he realised Shadow was not with him. The urge to vomit overwhelmed him.

Knuckles' chest ached, his head pounded, his whole body felt hot and drained. Above him a small window grated open.  
"Remember me Echidna?" A familiar voice sneered. Through his blurred vision he discerned a young male human with a blonde head and blue eyes. Knuckles squeezed his eyes closed and retched again.  
He must have blacked out. He was now aware he was being carried, roughly, seemingly over the shoulder of something much larger than himself. His head was hanging down, and banging against someone, his body bent in the middle. A small guttural groan escaped from somewhere in the depths of his chest. Something like the ancient Echidna cry for help, but lacking any intensity as it gurgled up his throat past the taste of blood and stale vomit.  
"It's waking up" A distinctly human voice said.  
"Don't worry, we're nearly there" A casual male voice said, probably the one carrying him. But where was there? Where were they taking him? Knuckles tried to lift his head to look up, but his usually strong muscles wouldn't respond, they moaned wearily to him before failing with a kind of hot exhaustion. He gave up struggling, and relied on his other senses to inform him of the latest mess he'd gotten himself into. He could smell human, lots of humans, the chemicals they used for cleaning, and a faintly minty smell. His ears registered only the sounds of feet against hard, flat, unnatural ground and the human carrying him incessantly chewing something. He could hardly sense Shadow. He was nearby somewhere, alive, but he felt no emotion from him, no struggle for awareness. He was obviously unconscious, or deeply sedated. Knuckles couldn't help but wonder if Shadow had burnt himself out in a struggle after he'd lost consciousness. He hoped not. Again another of those low cries escaped unbidden from his chest, this time the homing cry ancient Echidnas had used to find each other. Upon hearing it he couldn't stop a strangled whimper, and accompanying stab of despair. He would have to get control of his own feelings before Shadow woke up, control his fear, before he would face the onslaught of Shadow's raw unrestrained emotion.  
"We're here" The man carrying him said.  
The other human moved to open a door. It was only then Knuckles realised he was surrounded by many humans, many guards. He groaned again as what tasted like blood trickled the wrong way up his throat.  
"Put it inside"  
Knuckles saw the light fade as he was placed on the ground. Before he could do anything the door closed behind the human.

He lay on the floor, trying not to move. He felt as though he was on a ship, the world seemed to be tilting from side to side. He knew it wasn't, head injuries could do that to you. He tried to lie still, let his mind un-fuzz, as though in a bed waiting for the clinging claws of sleep to leave him, but he knew the place where he was now was anything but warm and safe.

He believed he was back locked in his Torture Room. His first instinct was to cry out, let the scientists know he was conscious again, appeal to their better sides for mercy. The strangled cry he managed to produce was little more than a whimper. His mouth was dry, for some reason his lips were sore. He rolled onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. This was not his Torture Room, and this was not the ARK. For a moment he lay dazed, confused, trying to remember where he was and why he was there. The realisation did not come as a pleasant surprise. Terror washed over him, he was confined in a small dark place, it was only a matter of time before the monsters would come for him. He had to burn, keep them away! Knuckles blocks were down… he had access to his flames… why was nothing happening? He must be injured… but how was he going to keep them back? Maybe if he stayed quiet they wouldn't notice him… but surely the sound of his heartbeat must give him away. He thought he heard footsteps. He wrenched his body upright. He could see something moving in the dark. They were coming! Shadow bolted, meeting only cold, thick metal walls. Walls of a familiar variety. They were coming. He was now heedless of the desperate emotions flooding through the Bond, trying to comfort and assure him. They drew closer, barring down on him, Shadow couldn't fight them, he curled up, pressed himself into the corner of the room, and screamed.

Shadow's emotion hit him like a brick. His terror came as a stab of shock. Knuckles mind was slow to respond, he missed the opportunity to calm him, before Knuckles could begin sending comfort up the bond Shadow's claustrophobic terror had reached the pitch at with nothing could get through. The only way it could be eased now was if he was removed from the area terrifying him, or loss of consciousness. Knuckles considered trying to knock him out, but decided against it. Instead he struggled against his bonds, against the tightening metal, slowly cutting into his skin. He would go to Shadow and comfort and free him himself.

Shadow's terror didn't abate into unconsciousness or resignation after a few moments as Knuckles had hoped. The longer it lasted the more distressed Knuckles became, he was sure that his agitation was making Shadow worse. It ran in a spiralling cycle, destined to end only when they exhausted themselves. He tried to render Shadow unconscious many times, but found he could not. He'd missed his opportunity; Shadow was now beyond any help he could give across the Bond. He considered cutting Shadow off as far as possible, so that his despair wouldn't make him worse, but judged Shadow would not be helped by thinking he'd abandoned him to the mercy of his mental spectres too. Desperately Knuckles fought harder against his bonds. He had to get free!

Knuckles hardly noticed his cell door open. It had been hours, Shadow's terror had not abated.  
"Stop struggling Guardian or those ropes will saw through your bones"  
Knuckles paused only for a moment before returning to his desperate wriggling. The woman came and crouched beside him.  
"You won't be able to hold him if you don't have any hands" She said softly  
Knuckles lay still for a moment; he looked up at her face, searching for any hints of compassion, perhaps vainly he thought he saw some.  
"Please, he's claustrophobic; you have to let me go to him!"  
The woman said nothing, simply shifted her weight to a more comfortable position.  
"What do you want with us!" Knuckles heard himself shout, he was desperate, he imagined himself breaking he woman's neck.  
"We haven't decided what to do with you yet" She said in an annoyingly calm voice.  
"Well… hurry up!"  
She chuckled softly "Oh Guardian… we have all the time in the world…" She stroked his cheek, smiling and took herself out of the room. Knuckles was again violently sick.

Coral was laughing at him. She did that a lot, but Knuckles had never minded, she had such a pretty, almost tingly laugh, like little slay bells, or metal chimes in the wind. She was so different from her best friend, Moonstone, with her raucous laugh, so much more refined, so much prettier. Knuckles thought she was beautiful, in her own way. They lay on their backs, looking up at the azure blue sky above Angel Island, their forms half hidden by the early spring grass. Around him lay all his closest friends, all looking up towards the heavens, making shapes of the clouds. He was content.  
"Hey can you hear that?" Beside him Kathy sat up, some of the others followed suit  
"Hear what?" Knuckles asked lazily  
No-one answered him, because at that moment they all heard it. The noise of an engine. Then suddenly a helicopter flew over them, so close they felt the gusts of wind from its blades. This helicopter was not alone; it was followed by others, all flying towards the Guardian School. Knuckles sat up. Many of the girls had their hands pressed over their ears, Ebony was screaming. Knuckles watched the helicopters grow smaller, a feeling of foreboding strangling his gut. It was then that he heard it - an Echidna's cry for help.

Knuckles snapped awake expecting to see Angel Island overrun by humans. Instead all he saw were walls, and darkness. He groaned, pushing against the pounding in his head and now a desperate thirst. He licked his lips to try and put some of the moisture back, but found it to be a fairly pointless exercise as his tongue was almost as dry. Shadow's cries were still persistent; evidently he hadn't been afforded the sweet release of sleep. The tone had changed, the cries were weaker now, less urgent, almost as though resigned to their going unanswered. Knuckles did what he could, tried to comfort Shadow, remind him that he was still there, still with him through thick and thin, even if he couldn't be there in body, but Shadow was past helping, delirious with his own fear.


	14. The Humans' Dilema

**The Humans' Dilemma **

Among Guardians Corin was unusual, perhaps, even unique. He had been through the years of training on Angel Island, graduated just as almost every other student had, however he did not possess a Charge. He was nonetheless important, the position he held was crucial. He was growing increasingly nervous. Corin was the single representative of Guardian kind, in what the humans laughingly called democracy. He held no place on any of the individually squabbling governments. No country had any wish to declare the wandering Angel Island as its own. The few other countries containing similar Guardian Schools chose almost exclusively to ignore the fact. Corin represented Guardians, and to a worrying extent Shremu kind in the World Senate, where _civilised _and not to civilised countries met to discuss their issues, climate change, world poverty… and now a growing crisis affecting all races with equal malevolence. Today Corin was taking an unusually active role in the debate.

He stood on the stage, completely alone, addressing the increasingly hostile assembly. Corin had been Storyteller throughout all his years at the Guardian School, he'd won prices for his eloquent use of many languages, however today he was struggling to get his meaning across. The humans had always been dismissive of the Guardian's beliefs, calling them fairytales, even with the incident with Chaos Controlled and the Coreinth they refused to believe, there had been precious little evidence for what had almost happened, Corin himself was half inclined not to believe it. Corin looked up at the Shremu on the upper balconies of the large room. That was where their representatives were banished to. The lower tables, closer to the stage were allotted almost exclusively to the humans. The only exception among the faces was a single Kitsune belonging to a small and insignificant developing country, and his own table. Corin looked up at the Shremu ranks and sought support. Here most faces displayed concern, anxiety, the disaster hadn't only affected the humans. At least when Corin looked here he couldn't see any faces that were openly hostile. He took a deep breath and began again.  
"The world needs to be in Balance, that is something we all know and respect" He paused, looking for the words "We all know of the removal of the Master and Chaos Emeralds, we voted upon it, at the time I encouraged you to vote with me… however the events of recent weeks have led me to believe this decision and this advice may have been a little flawed" A tide of jeers prevented him continuing, his ears picked up insults in various languages. Only after order had been called could he continue "Events that none of us could have foreseen have transpired, resulting in the Shards of those Emeralds endowing many humans and Shremu alike with powers they were not expecting and therefore are unable to control" He felt like he was repeating himself. Mentally he ran over the list of incidents he was aware of…

The boy, James Dart, who'd been endowed with powers much the same as those said to be possessed by Chaos Controlled was perhaps the most alarming example. His power had destroyed a large amount of his school before he'd managed to suppress it through an act of will his new Guardian, Sapphire claimed was little short of incredible. Another, Phil Scobels, whilst not among the most dangerous had suffered quite bizarre effects, and had been transformed into a lizard-like creature. A Shremu hedgehog, Emily, had been nearly drowned when the Shards corrupted her motor control. Another hedgehog, fortunately among the Guarded had been subjected to a wave of energy which would have destroyed her frame, only the efforts of her Guardian, putting herself in place as a shield had saved her from a painful death. Not all had been so lucky. Several existing Shard-Touched, human and Shremu alike had died in the same way, those with Guardians simply reacting too slowly. The list was almost endless, and growing longer with every passing hour. Corin thought the humans had a right to be angry. Nevertheless their anger wasn't getting them anywhere. Their stubborn refusal to listen wouldn't help anyone, at worst it could cost lives. He knew Chaos Controlled and his Guardian were being pursued on separate charges, the unprovoked destruction of a village resulting in the death of many humans. Corin accepted that if this was true they deserved to be punished, however he advised restraint and caution. The humans weren't keen to listen. They were baying for blood, looking for someone to blame. So far that blame was falling heavily on Chaos Controlled, the Guardians, and therefore Shremu kind as a whole. The humans would ensure that Chaos Controlled and his Guardian were thoroughly punished for their mistakes. However Corin worried that in their revenge the only means of restoring the balance may be removed. If the Shards were indeed rising, as his information seemed to suggest, everyone was in big trouble. The crisis would only get worse. Corin felt as though he was in over his head, and wished the delegation from Angel Island would hurry. He knew the humans were chasing Chaos Controlled, who was resisting arrest, which to the humans only made his guilt more certain. However Corin got the impression he was not entirely in the loop, human governments and especially their armies were a law unto themselves. He found himself pleading for the preservation and mercy of a creature he'd always considered virtually invincible.  
"If the Shards are rising Chaos Controlled and his Guardian are the only ones who can restore the Balance, for that I ask you to be cautious and spare their lives…

The woman re-entered the cell. She'd changed her clothes, so Knuckles guessed that he must have spent a night in this cell. Shadow had hardly slept during that time. Knuckles had, if however briefly, he felt guilty for leaving him alone in his nightmare, but Knuckles was past breaking point. He was running on battery power, wherever whatever strength he was using to exist was coming from, he didn't feel it was from his own mortal being. Knuckles cared about very little now, not the stench rising around him in the cell from stale vomit, nor the incessant pain in his wrists. He only cared about Shadow, and ways of easing his pain. The woman wrinkled her nose as she entered.  
"I'm thirsty…" Knuckles stated dryly.  
"Your Charge, is his power locked down currently?"  
Knuckles didn't answer.  
"He too is asking for water. We will not approach him until we are certain we will not be harmed."  
"Shadow won't flame you…" Knuckles muttered "Give him what he wants"  
"Hmmm… He'd better not Guardian" She took a gun from a holster at her hip and pointed it at his head "Because if he does, you'll be shot. I don't think that would be of any good to either of you now will it?"  
For a moment Knuckles considered asking Shadow to flame, dying, and through the Bond taking Shadow with him. He dispelled the thought, Shadow was too badly injured anyway. He locked down Shadow's power, to make sure he couldn't call on any reserves he might have been unaware of, and nodded at the human.  
"Give him his water"  
The woman shouted to someone waiting outside. As Knuckles waited, trying to keep a senseless fear of the gun contained, Shadow sent him a bubbling confused sensation, at least that was a distraction from his fear. Then as the water arrived Knuckles felt a stab of joy and excitement, perhaps even desperation, then after a moment, that of a need barely satisfied. Knuckles used this moment of calm to reassure Shadow, and try and prevent the return of his claustrophobia. It seemed to work, though anxious Shadow's fear was in check.  
"Good Guardian. Here" The woman said before placing a cup of water in front of Knuckles' nose. She laughed sadistically to herself as she left the room. Knuckles came to realise that with his hands tied as they were the cup was virtually useless to him. He closed his eyes and sighed with despair, only to find Shadow emotionally holding his hand, supporting him. Groaning with determination he set about getting as much of the liquid from the cup as he could. It was too big to pick up with his mouth. To begin with he lapped it up with his tongue, like a dog. Then inevitably he knocked it over. The rest he licked from the floor, heedless of the mixed in taste of vomit, blood and sweat. With their thirst sated, if only a little, they both slept.

He woke with a start. Every inch of him ached. His first thoughts, perhaps carried from a dream were that he and Knuckles had been fighting each other, and that was the reason for his pain. When his eyes opened the memory of the truth came flooding back. Instinct made him cry out, oddly this time not with normal speech, the kind human's used, but with a low weak rumble of an Echidna in distress. With the few sounds he'd managed to master with any proficiency, the single call for help. He managed to repeat his cry, if however weakly, before he heard the monsters approach again.

He was woken by a vibration coming through the metal floor, resonating with the sound all Echidna recognised. In a hazy half sleep he went to answer it, to climb to his feet and run towards the noise. Then he remembered he was bound up. He groaned and lay still again, feeling through the Bond Shadow's fear embrace him and take him away. However Shadow had given him an idea. He took a deep breath, gathered all his strength and rumbled a response.  
"_Peace for I Charge. I heart you… Peace little Charge… No danger soon"  
_It sounded almost like a lullaby, but so quiet Knuckles doubted Shadow would have heard him. To his surprise Shadow's fear paused, as though he'd heard and was listening. Knuckles did his best to repeat the message, though he was sure the end would have been too fumbled for him to understand. Then after a pause he heard Shadow try to reply with his meagre grasp and ability with the language  
"_Guardian… I scared… moons- no say… … many dangers"  
_Shadow's error actually made him chuckle, he seemed pleased at this as he responded through the Bond.  
"_No fear little Charge… Guardian-"  
_Knuckles got no further because a human had come quickly into the cell and struck him on the head.  
"Silence!" He roared  
Knuckles saw stars, knew little, as the darkness closed around him he was aware of himself finishing his sentence.  
"_Heart you"  
_And with it Shadow's burning rage.

He smashed himself against the walls of the cell. He should have known better, on the ARK he had broken bones, but vainly he hoped that this cell had been hastily built, and so there would be weaknesses in its walls-if there were he would find them. He felt no pain, rage drove him on, frenzied him into madness. He knew nothing but the need to escape, just like he had on the ARK, the only difference was that now he had no flames.

The humans observing him took a step back from the screens. The sheer reckless force with which he threw himself at the walls showed pure animalistic desperation. He was a determined little devil, if nothing else. On the other hand the Guardian lay unconscious, unmoving, uncaring. The technician maintaining the cameras wished the black hedgehog would knock himself out.

Eventually, after nearly an hour Shadow did.

Later that day the commander of the base found a letter addressed to him on his desk. With a certain casual indifference he picked it up and opened it. The brief contents startled him, and though he would never admit it stung him at his soul.  
_I give my resignation, active immediately. I cannot stomach what you do here.  
__Alexander Bell.  
_The camera technician had resigned.

His head hurt something chronic. He coughed and shuddered. He was cold, shivering. He was, of course still stuck in the cell. He couldn't even guess how long it had been. He sniffed the air; he could smell something new, besides the repulsive scent of the unmentionable things staining his fur. This smell was clean, he couldn't see his arm but he could feel something around it. He pondered this, his fuzzy mind curious to pursue anything that took it away from its immediate surroundings. He remembered Shadow telling him about the biosensors he'd worn during his training on the ARK, so even every last heartbeat could be measured and tested. He wondered if that was what he had on his arm. Mildly he wished the humans had given him some of their painkilling drugs. Drugs had been one of the few things the Guardians had traded with them for, there were things herbs and ointments couldn't fix, more than once Knuckles had been grateful for the human's refined chemicals. He lay still now, now that he couldn't ponder the biosensor any longer, instead he listened for Shadow. He heard nothing, where Shadow should have been there was a black void, a nothingness, he guessed sadly that his rage had again burnt him out and he was now sleeping off the effects. Part of him was grateful, and relieved, Shadow wasn't suffering while he slept.

The sound of the door opening woke Knuckles from delirious sleep. He was thirsty again, not that the thirst had ever stopped. He rolled onto his side and turned to look at the door. The same woman entered, he could smell the water she carried in her hands. Knuckles was relieved, desperate and afraid, what would they want in exchange for the water this time? The woman bent down beside him.  
"We've been instructed to keep your Charge alive; you on the other hand are expendable. I thought you should know that before you get too comfortable"  
"If I die Shadow follows" Knuckles said past the dryness in his mouth.  
"I think not, we are more than proficient at preventing you stupid Guardians dragging your human counterparts into death. He will be no different"  
Knuckles wasn't aware humans could prevent the Breaking, he'd always believed it was the spirit of the individual that determined their fate. Human science seemed to have no end to it, no end to the realms it would meddle in. He couldn't help but think that the lives of those humans they _saved_ would not be worth living.  
"Did… they want to be saved?" Knuckles asked wearily, his throat like sandpaper. The thought of living without Shadow appalled him. The woman snorted but made no response, instead she lifted him roughly and put a cup to his lips.  
"We have been told to keep you alive if possible, as you may prove useful"  
She tilted the cup, Knuckles did his best to drink the liquid, but his throat stung and didn't want to swallow, most of the water trickled down his front. The water was sweet, most likely laced with glucose, sugar, that little thought of returning energy gave Knuckles a small spark of hope. He sighed softly.  
"Pitiful creature" The woman muttered  
"If you'd been through what we have, you'd be dead"  
"I'd never have gotten myself into your situation"  
With more liquid in his mouth the power of speech returned to Knuckles. "Because you were born into a better world"  
"We were born into the _same_ world Echidna"  
"No, I was born Echidna, and you human, that separates us"  
"Yes it does"  
"You humans think that because you've lost your fur you're so much more removed from animals than us"  
The woman snorted  
"We don't do this to our prisoners. Do you have children human?" Knuckles growled  
She frowned at his question. "You Guardian, are not old enough to have children"  
"I asked you"  
Perhaps out of curiosity she nodded "Yes, two girls"  
"Do you like to see them suffer?"  
"No! Of course not!"  
She answered like a mother.  
"Would you wish this upon one of your girls?" he nodded towards his current condition, at the ropes biting into his skin.  
"No"  
"Then why do you do it to us? You wouldn't do this to one of your own, your Geneva Convention forbids it. Are we really so different, that our size and bone structure makes us so much more worthless than even the lowest of your own people? But of course I should have known, humans are the only ones with any right to exist, every other creature must simply be their puppets, or cease to exist."  
The woman's eyes narrowed.  
"You are a murderer, you should have no rights"  
"Really. Tell me, if a man walked into you house holding a knife, and threatened your girls with it and you had in your hand a gun, would you not shoot to kill to defend them, would that action then constitute the surrender of all of _your_ rights? Would you submit to _this_ as your rightful punishment?"  
"That's different, that's self-defence!"  
"But you're not defending yourself, as only your children were threatened" Knuckles said calmly  
"It's the same thing!"  
"Is it? If so why am I here, listening to you torment my friend?"  
"You are wanted murderers, you resisted arrest, action was taken to apprehend you!"  
"Do you believe that yourself, or were you fed it by your politicians? We were no threat to you, yet you fired upon us, to me that make's _you_ the hostile party"  
"You became the hostile party when your precious Charge destroyed Skytop village"  
"That was not our doing. Shadow had no hand in it. I'm beginning to believe we were set up."  
"So far no proof has been attained that it _wasn't _you…"  
"Has any been found to prove that it _was_? But of course if we've been set up that evidence to the contrary will never be found"  
In the back of his mind Shadow had woken up and recommenced screaming for him. He tried not to flinch as the desperate cries hit him with a sudden wave of force.  
"Would it really do you that much harm to put us in the same cell?"  
Again the woman didn't answer him, now she sank down so that she sat in the cell, her long legs stretched out beside Knuckles, crossed at the ankle.  
"Can you possibly comprehend what this is like?" Knuckles muttered, almost to himself, and pulled at the ropes again "I'd rather cut my legs off than listen to this anymore!"  
"Listen to what? I can't hear anything"  
"No" Knuckles banged his head on the ground "In here! In my head! I can feel him crying…" Knuckles looked her in the eye. "You can't possibly understand what that's like"  
The woman seemed taken aback by his gaze, as though for a moment it startled her- chilled her.  
"You think listening to you children cry in the other room is hard… I feel his terror and his despair, as well as my own" Knuckles pulled half-heartedly at the ropes "I'd lose both my hands to comfort him… but that won't get me anywhere…"  
Knuckles sighed and rubbed his head into the ground. For the first time in his Guardianship he wanted desperately to be apart from Shadow, to be able to sever the link. He wished for the unfeeling black of unconsciousness, for perhaps the first time in his life he longed for isolation. He wanted to bury himself in the ground, if only he could escape Shadow's cries. He jumped, the human was touching his arm. He wrenched away, receiving for his obstinance only a tightening of his bonds.  
"I hate you…" Knuckles muttered "All of you… You're just wasted skin."  
It took all of his control to stop a sob cracking his voice. With that the woman stood, and walked out of the cell, closing it perhaps more quietly than she had before

Katherine Kelly leant on the door of the Guardian's cell, inhaling the clean air. Her heart beat hard in her chest, she could hardly face herself. Was she feeling sorry for the pathetic creature? She raised her hand to her face, and watched it shake. The thought of her girls in that situation was what had hurt her, caught her off guard. She shook her head violently, no that was manipulation, the Guardian was just trying to manipulate her. She clenched her hand into a fist to stop it shaking. She couldn't help but think… The Guardian reminded her of her brother.

The Black Hedgehog was clearly delirious. She watched him through the gap in the door, sat at the farthest end of the room. She could hear his voice, it was different to what she had expected, it almost had an upper-class accent to it. He was rocking slowly backwards and forwards singing to himself. After listening to it through a few times she could just make out the words:

_The Earth is so pretty  
__Far below  
__When will we get there?  
__No one knows…_

_Shad and Maria in the sky  
__Watching clouds pass us by  
__You're my Angel, you're my light  
__I'm your Shadow, your soul's delight _

_Guardian watches Shadow grow  
__You're my secret  
__No-one knows _

_Fire burns never bright  
__Chaos comes, with it night  
__Control is hard make it stop  
__Project Shadow like it not! _

"He's been singing that for the last hour, its starting to grate on my nerves"  
Katherine nearly jumped out of her skin. She tuned to face Project Shadow's assigned minder, a young man called Joshua Fisher. As she studied his face she noted he was unusually pale.  
"Are you supposed to be here? I was told not go near the Guardian in case he read it off me"  
As if on cue Shadow stopped his singing, and could be seen sniffing the air.  
"Knuckles? Are you there?" He paused waiting for a response. The two humans watched him stagger to his feet and walk to the door "Knux?" Shadow stood there for a moment then sank to the floor, curled up, and cried.  
"Why are the humans so mean to us Maria? Why won't father let us out of the Torture Room… I've been a good boy… no fire… hehehehe falling like snow… I want my Guardian!"  
"It's like having a two year old in there. His speech was coherent when he first came in" Joshua said simply "Now he just screams most of the time… or talks this dribble"  
"Maria go round and round… horseys go up and down… Mari how long you had wings? Shadowkin want wingys too"  
"We all think he's calling Maria Robotnik… Poor sod will be a while waiting for her to come rescue him… You hear Alex Bell resigned… Said he couldn't stomach it… don't blame 'im…" He turned to look back at Shadow "It sucks"  
Katherine couldn't bring herself to answer, despite herself the Guardian's words rang round and round inside her head.

Moonstone had, more or less, forced her Charge and her father to the Senate. Jessica's father was a well respected politician, and although Moonstone was willing to admit she knew almost nothing about the complicated charade that was human politics she hoped that he could speak for Knuckles. She'd committed several cardinal sins for a Guardian in getting them here, she'd virtually had to blackmail them into it. Persuading her Charge, Jessica she wanted to help Knuckles hadn't been hard, it had been getting her to speak to her father on his behalf that had been the challenge. Once she had broken that boundary Chris, Jessica's father had been virtual putty in her hands, she'd told him it would be a good way to show his faith in his teenaged daughter. Moonstone had led the human on a guilt trip, it was emotional blackmail, there was no other way to put it. However Moonstone took the view that desperate times called for desperate measures. Now she watched satisfied as he stood on the stage, speaking in that euphemistic way all politicians did. Chris, knowing few of the real facts could do no more than add his ample political weight to Shadow and Knuckles' cause. Moonstone desperately hoped it would be enough. Corin, the resident Guardian said the mood was beginning to change, Moonstone just hoped she'd done enough.


	15. Damage Limitation

**Damage Limitation**

"The press are going to have a field day over this" Two nervous looking military officials walked down a long, richly carpeted corridor. "It should never have gotten out, that Bell idiot should be tried for treason."  
"He's a technician. No-one at that facility had high level security, no-one expected to end up using it to torture Shremu"  
"That's a bit strong isn't it?"  
"That's how the press will see it, there's more than enough people at that base willing to come forward and sing like mocking birds"  
"Why were they sent there in the first place?"  
"It was the only local base that had the facilities to house Project Shadow; you can imagine we didn't want him waking up in a transport truck"  
"Their capture could have gone a little better too… countless witnesses, we didn't exactly make them look like the hostile party"  
"There's even comment among the scientific community that Project Shadow couldn't have caused the Skytop fire, we haven't had the full forensic reports back." He looked hard at his counterpart "The cause of the fire was never _confirmed_ the villagers jumped to conclusion. The scientists will go straight to the press if the findings are anything other than crystal"  
"Damn modern journalism, what happened to the days when you could fight a war without cameras watching your every move?"  
"Since when was this a war?"  
"Since that thing got loose"  
The other man shook his head "If the conditions in that base become public knowledge-its virtual political suicide, and that means our jobs. The government's gunna have to do some pretty fast talking. I for one want conditions on that base improved, before I end up in one of those cells. That base commander's gunna get his ass kicked. I don't remember giving anyone permission for such behaviour. We're all going to have to hope this Project Shadow heals as fast as the reports say he can"

"My Guardian… what have they done to you?"  
With his legs tied Knuckles fell forward as soon as the human released him. He only just managed to catch himself on his freed hands. He knelt in the cell for a moment, dazed, the searing white hot pain in his wrists threatening to overwhelm him. Then he was aware of Shadow beside him, then a moment later his arms wrapped around him. Knuckles wanted to sob, but somehow he held it in, maybe he was too numb, he didn't seem to be capable of anything. He seemed to watch Shadow caress his dreadlocked head as though from a distance. He heard Shadow's whimpering calls as he tried to break through to him, but couldn't respond. As he knelt there the calls became weaker, as Shadow gave him up as lost inside his own skull as he himself had so often been. It was only as Shadow was about to pull away that Knuckles made his limbs respond, and drew Shadow into a one armed embrace. They remained like that for a long time, until Shadow spoke, his voice raspy, devoid of its usual softness.  
"You didn't come back for me…"  
Shadow half delirious spoke it purely as a statement of truth, but for Knuckles that single sentence stung him worse than a thousand blows. It was only as Shadow felt his chest where Knuckles leant against him grow wetter than it had been that he realised what he'd done.

The door opened again. Shadow and Knuckles uncurled a little to wearily look towards the sound. They were met by a face they both recognised.  
"If I had my way you'd be in separate cells, ones not nearly as comfortable as these."  
Knuckles attempted to climb to his feet, a difficult task with his legs still bound, in moving he was reminded of how much damage had been done. At the very least he wanted to put himself between Shadow and the human.  
"Then whe sshould be thankthul you're not in charge…" Knuckles wheezed  
"Insolent little demon" Paul Spencer snarled at Knuckles, and kicked out hard with his heavily booted foot. Knuckles was too slow to respond and took the full force of the blow right in the middle of his chest. He coughed, splattering blood over Paul's shoes and collapsed with a grunt as Shadow moved forwards to him. As Paul left the room Knuckles managed to lift his head enough to speak.  
"You'll regret that…" He said past a gurgle of blood.  
He was only aware of Shadow's whimpering call as his world again went dark.

He awoke to find his head resting in Shadow's lap, his hand gently resting over that particularly tender spot on his chest. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness he managed to discern Shadow's features, and realised his eyes were closed, he seemed to be dozing. Knuckles left him in peace and attempted to drift off again. If it weren't for the terrible smell he could have imagined they were back home again, nestled in the shell of their half built house… oh for the past, when their lives had been simpler and free. Sleep didn't want to come, so he lay there for a while, trying to ignore the stench. As he sat he realised he could hear something, it took his foggy mind a while to realise it was Shadow's heartbeat. He'd never noticed it before; he smiled to himself, so Shadow did have a heart after all.

Sonic and Tails drew a blank. They'd followed Shadow and Knuckles as far as Allen's church, and got no further. They met Allen following the comments of the locals, by now they'd given up pretending they weren't tracking them. So far they'd found most humans were helpful. Somewhere in the last 24 hours or so public opinion had changed, they no-longer received the scathing remarks concerning them. They'd succeeded in following their trail this far, but now as they spoke to a bemused Allen outside his church they drew a blank. Allen proved more than willing to talk to them, but he'd spent time being interrogated by the police for helping Shadow and Knuckles, and consequently had no idea where they'd been taken, just that they'd been caught a few miles outside the next village. It was when the time came for Allen to do his early service, which turned out to be much larger than normal, mainly accounted by his new found status as a celebrity that one of his parishioners offered Sonic and Tails the answer.  
"Hey mummy look its Sonic!"  
A little boy ran up to them dragging his mother with him. She starred at Sonic and Tails for a moment before addressing Allen.  
"My, my Allen we _are_ mixing with an interesting crowd today"  
"Can I have your autograph?" the little boy asked  
"Ugh…"  
Just then another little girl ran up "Your Knuckles' friend right!" She said eagerly. Sonic nodded, increasingly bemused "I like him better… he's funny looking!"  
Sonic and Tails laughed at that "I wanted to meet him, but mummy says the Army took him away"  
"Does anyone know where to?" Allen asked the assembled parents.  
"Haven't you seen the local newspaper?" the father asked. Allen shook his head. He was confronted with a picture of himself, being hauled into a police car sprawled all over the front page.  
"Oh" Allen said simply  
"Yeah… you're a proper celebrity… Says they took them to some military facility south of Westover… not a nice place from what I can tell…"  
Sonic looked at Tails, and smiled.  
"Thanks!" they yelled in unison, before running for the Tornado.

When Paul Spencer arrived at the facility late that morning he got a rather nasty surprise. There appeared to be a welcoming committee. He stared through the window of his fuel guzzling four-by-four, a bully's car. No less than twenty Guardians were standing or sitting at the steps leading into the building. Most of those twenty were accompanied by their Charges, a worrying number of whom were human. Then as he looked more closely he identified Alexander Bell amongst the ranks. For a long time he sat there watching them. He couldn't believe it. Most of them had stood up now and were watching him. He noticed one of the Guardians, with no obvious attachment frowning more intently at him. This Guardian was a dark tan, big, even for an Echidna. Paul shook his head, he wasn't going to let a few measly Shremu, a few _animals _stop him getting inside. He opened his door and stepped boldly out.

Custos didn't like this man. He walked too proud, as though he was pleased about what they did in the building. Most of the others had dropped their heads when walking past, a few even whispered words of encouragement. Those they had allowed to pass without duress, clerical and maintenance workers mostly, simply there to earn a wage to support a family. They couldn't hate them for that. But this man, Custos felt all the hair on his body stand on end as he approached. There was something… about him. Custos found himself blocking his way.  
"Move!" Paul shouted.  
Custos realised what it was. He recognised a scent, though old; a powerful nose had been one of the gifts the Shards had given him. This scent was familiar from long back into his childhood. It belonged to one who had been his best friend for a very long time.  
"What did you do to Knuckles?"  
Paul missed a stride.  
"I know you know him, I can smell him on you, under all that human stench!"  
He hadn't cleaned his shoes. Paul suddenly regretted kicking the Guardian. "Out of my way!" He cried angrily  
A ring of Guardians now surrounded him. Many waving heavy fists.  
"You demean both yourselves and us by containing Chaos Controlled and his Guardian in such a repulsive manner" A new Echidna Guardian said, old, his spines tied with ceremonial ribbons.  
"I don't hold much to your legends Shremu; your Chaos Controlled is one of the most pitiful things I've ever seen"  
"Then you do know them!" Custos growled.  
"Get out of my way!"  
Paul finally managed to force his way through them. As he swiped his key-card into the door the dark tan Guardian spoke again.  
"The Shards are rising human, are there no Guarded among those you care about? Are you sure they're all safe?"  
With that the door closed and Custos' voice died away.

Malcolm Spencer was sat at the back of his history class yawning his head off. Beside him, his Guardian, Espine, silently bid him to pay attention. Malcolm ignored him, the ache in the middle of his head that had been there for the last few days was growing stronger. He was terribly thirsty, and fidgety, he was too hot in the small classroom. He wanted to be outside, to breathe fresh air. His teacher glared at him for a moment, before returning to her train of speech, something about the Russian Revolution. Malcolm was becoming increasingly restless. It was almost as though he couldn't breathe. Suddenly the pain in his head intensified. Espine turned to stare at him. Malcolm was suddenly very, very afraid.

Espine felt a wave of energy build up within his Charge. Energy which for all rights should not be there. Energy which Malcolm's puny human frame was not built to withstand. Instinct took over, Espine dived within his Charge's mind, and put himself in the way. As the wave of energy approached him Espine realised with horror it was more than he could stop. This was going to hurt, both of them. With a crash Guardian and Charge fell backwards from their respective chairs, to lie on the classroom floor. Here Espine lay rigid, his body scalding to the touch, beside him his Charge fitted violently, to the screams of their classmates.

Outside the facility a particularly famous plane came in to land. The growing group of protesters barricading the entrance looked up, with mild curiosity. Perhaps only a few recognised the plane initially, Custos among them, but word soon spread, so it was that when Sonic and Tails ran up they were met with a barrage of questions.  
"Whoa, whoa! One at a time!" Sonic cried  
"Custos?" Tails asked, addressing the tan Echidna. Sonic looked across at him  
"We met on Angel Island at Knuckles' Graduation right?"  
"Yes, unfortunately the tidings that bring us together now aren't so good"  
Custos' manner immediately put Sonic on edge, the last time they'd met he couldn't remember the Echidna being serious about anything. Things must be worse than he thought.  
"We followed the press to get here" Tails said slowly "I take it we've come to the right place"  
A few news vans had joined the crowd gathered outside the facility.  
"Yeah" A new voice said. It belonged to a tall thin and slightly pale looking human "I tipped them off… I just couldn't stand what they do in there, its wrong"  
"If you managed to pick this place up on the nationwide press it's a good sign, public opinion should turn against this dump… At least… that's what we're hoping" Custos said gravely  
"Shadow and Knuckles are inside then?"  
"Yeah, Alex here's seen 'um. And I smelt Knuckles' blood on one of the humans"  
Sonic raised an eyebrow  
"Don't worry… he wont be going anywhere till I've had my fun with him" A more fitting smile crept onto Custos' face as he pointed with a thumb towards a large car parked outside the building. Its sides had large dents in the formerly pristine black side panels, all the tires were flat. "What can I say" Custos shrugged innocently "We got a little bored out here waiting for them to speak to us"  
"Have they spoken to you yet?"  
"No" Another voice said. An old greying Echidna stepped forward, his faded red dreadlocks tied with the ceremonial ribbons. "A delegation from Angel Island has gone to speak before the humans' World Senate. I can only hope they have more luck than us. The world is a mess; we need Chaos Controlled to tidy it up for us. There's more than just their lives hanging in the balance"  
Again Sonic raised a curious eyebrow.  
"This is Master Frios, from the Southern Guardian School. Guardians everywhere are having small nervous breakdowns" Custos chuckled  
"Is this something to do with all those reports of people getting strange powers?" Tails asked  
Frios nodded in response "If Chaos Controlled and his Guardian are released quickly they can be returned to Angel Island and disaster can be averted… If not… many will suffer… The Guardians are prepared to go to war over this… in a few days all able bodied Guardians will be recalled to their home schools…"  
Custos and many of the others stared at him "I had no idea it was that serious"  
"Hopefully it will not come to that, but the ranking Masters at each of the twelve schools have voted, the decision was 10-2 for war to attain their release… the deadline is midday on Angel Island the day after tomorrow. General recalls will go out on the message network at dusk on Angel Island tomorrow. I hope to Heaven it doesn't come to that…" Frios shook his head. "For all our sakes…


	16. The Guardians' Ultimatum

**The Guardians' Ultimatum**

Before the World Senate Master Almer was delivering a similar ultimatum. Corin watched relieved as he spoke to the assembly. He knew Almer from his childhood, and was more than willing to give way to an older and more experienced Guardian. Almer had spent the first 10 minutes of his time on stage telling the audience how the Master and Chaos Emeralds needed to be reformed, and how he hoped that would ease the troubles befalling all the sentient creatures on the planet. He was undoubtedly a powerful speaker, but now his tone had changed. He was pulling out all the stops. As he watched him Corin decided that Almer was still definitely not a man to cross. Almer took a deep breath, pausing for effect, then began.  
"If Chaos Controlled and his Guardian are not released before dusk tomorrow a general recall will be issued on the message network. All able bodied Guardians will return to their respective foundling schools. By noon the following day at least three thousand Guardians will be assembled on Angel Island alone. I remind you that there are twelve Guardian Schools on this planet, and Angel Island is one of the smallest. Many humans will suddenly find themselves alone, if they do not choose to join the fight. This is not a call many Guardians will refuse."  
"We don't respond well to threats!" An arrogant looking senator shouted indignantly  
"I am not _threatening _you. I am offering you an ultimatum. The Guardians will do what we believe is best to defend the interests of the general population. Release Chaos Controlled _and_ his Guardian to us and this growing crisis can hopefully be averted, refuse, and many will die both as a result of the Shards and of the ensuing war. If they are not released by noon on Angel Island the day after tomorrow the Guardians will mobilise against key positions and no more Trainees will be released to the human population." Almer, again paused for effect "_Those,_ are our conditions"  
With that, he turned and went to walk off the stage. It was only then he noticed Corin, at the side, desperately trying to restrain a young female Echidna, just as he walked away she broke free, running onto the stage and thoroughly spoiling the effect he was going for.  
"You have to let Knuckles go!" She shouted loudly, making the microphone buzz angrily as she spoke her final words into it.  
Almer turned round stupefied to watch her, as Corin ran onto the stage. Evidently this girl had judged that the humans hadn't taken Almer's ultimatum too well and needed to add something of her own. His first thoughts were that this was Moonstone, going to plea for her old friend's freedom-that was the last thing they needed.  
"Sure, he's made some mistakes in his time, who doesn't, but he's a good guy, you have to let them go!" she paused and collected herself a little, she was visibly shaking. Almer found he could remember her but was having trouble placing her name. "I've never met Shadow… but I know, for Knuckles' to love him he must be a good person too… I know you all say he's done some evil things in his time… but what is it you people say… let the innocent cast the first stone? Shadow can't be bad, not really, for Knuckles to be willing to associate with him…" To Almer's immense surprise the girl's words had gained silence from the assembly. She seemed to take confidence from this "Knuckles, like all Guardians is a servant. He serves all of us, protecting the Master Emerald from those who would abuse its power… for four years he sat alone beneath it, wishing each day his life had taken another path…" She paused "Think for a moment what that must be like… to be alone, with no purpose but to defend that which you despise, with no prospects other than to die at your post. That my friends, human and Shremu alike is what it is to be Guardian of the Master Emerald. There is, as in war, no glory in that." She shook her head.  
Almer suddenly remembered her name-Coral, strong, resourceful and a little too clever for her own good. She was the one the Master's had watched attempt to console Knuckles the night he'd won his place. She'd failed. Clearly she seemed to be remembering back to that night now.  
"You forget that it was Knuckles' using the Master Emerald that allowed the others to stop the ARK. I doubt any of us would be sitting here if he hadn't managed it… What he did was not easy… then… I doubt any of you have seen a Guardian go through the Repudiation… but I can tell you… It isn't pretty"  
Almer was glad she didn't elaborate, it had more effect this way  
"Now Knuckles guards the wayward one… Chaos Controlled… The Fire Daemon… Project Shadow, the human made monster. Yes, I thought I'd remind you of his origin, you couldn't even give him a real name… Again Knuckles finds himself a servant… protecting us all from Chaos Controlled, and Chaos Controlled from us and from himself… You owe him his freedom… and forgiveness for whatever it is you believe he's done. Any lives taken I believe were taken at extreme pain, and in no way outweigh those saved by their joint actions." Coral prepared to drop her bombshell, and leave many wallowing in a political mess "I'm sure Knuckles and Shadow have done far more than you're admitting to, to ensure our safety. Those of you familiar with the extent of Project Shadow, and the experiments of Robotnik's grandson will know what I mean."  
With that she turned and left the stage. She walked past Corin and Almer down the steps to be met briefly by a white bat, who winked at her.  
"You go girl" She said smoothly "Give Knuckles my love" she winked again, before disappearing into the backstage crowd.

All was not right with the world. Sonic's face seemed to say it all. Then he looked ahead, and saw the reason for his anxiety. The ranks of the Thousand were rising again, worst of all they were led by a flaming black hedgehog.

Knuckles snapped awake shouting "but they're gone!"  
"What?" A strange voice asked  
"My Guardian was sleeping…" Shadow's voice said  
Knuckles tried to push past the confusion and work out to whom the voice belonged. He drew a blank, and for some reason, his eyes didn't seem to want to open. He lifted his hand and rubbed at his eyes until the layer of muck gluing them shut was removed. When he looked around he found he was laid on the floor, Shadow was on his feet, between him and a new human. Immediately Knuckles was on his own feet trying to put himself between them. His efforts only wrenched the ropes round his legs, bringing him screaming to the floor. For a moment he groaned in pain, under the stares of both Shadow and the new human  
"Foolish Guardian…" Shadow said softly to him "This human is here to help us"  
"I hate humans"  
"Yes…" Shadow crooned  
"Don't." Knuckles shouted as forcefully as he could "I have reason's you cannot comprehend"  
"This human has come to release us… this base is being shut down… we're free Knuckles"  
Knuckles snorted  
"Well not precisely free…"  
"Told you… we're just being transferred" Knuckles sighed bitterly.  
More humans came into the cell  
"We will make you more comfortable" The woman's voice said.  
A human bent down at Knuckles' side, and picked him up. He protested as violently as he could but was restrained. He watched as another human bent beside Shadow, who raised his arms to be carried. Knuckles felt angry and betrayed as dark and pain swept over him.

The welcoming committee outside the facility noticed a disturbance. There seemed to be a great deal of activity somewhere. Then as they all began to question what was going on a shout drew them to the rear exit. Of course Sonic was among the first to reach it. Here there was a single ambulance, its doors agape surrounded by several military vehicles. Sonic arrived just in time to see a human with a dark pair of arms wrapped around his neck enter the ambulance. He tried to push forward towards it, but was restrained.  
"Shadow!" He shouted, but from inside the ambulance there was no response. A moment later that same human got out of the back and closed the doors. With that the ambulance sped away, watched by many of the Guardians, and a few film crews.

The world seemed to dribble back into focus. He slowly became aware of the world around him again. First of warmth, a kind of floating sensation, then the gentle sound of a low humming rumble, which he couldn't quite place. Then light began to penetrate his closed eyelids, white light, and with it he was aware of a new smell, fresh and clean. Then suddenly Knuckles was hit by a strange sense of terror. For a sudden moment he wondered if he was dead. He sat up and looked around; panting hard and listening to his shout reverberate off the nearby walls.  
"Calm yourself Guardian" a female voice beside him was saying, it belonged to a pale blue Kitsune, though Knuckles couldn't see her.  
"'s alright Knuckles… we're safe enough…" Shadow's sleepy voice said  
He tried to make his eyes adjust, but only managed to discern a blurred outline.  
"You have been sedated; we thought it best considering your condition and your destructive attitude towards my human counterparts"  
Knuckles' hand reached out and grabbed the Kitsune by the throat. She squeaked in alarm.  
"Let us go!"  
The blue fox tried to scream, but Knuckles' un-gloved fist simply tightened its grip.  
"Knuckles stop!" Shadow shouted, sitting up in a bed opposite  
It was only then through his blurred vision and hazy mind he noticed the large human coming towards him. He growled loudly and threw the Kitsune to the floor, towards Shadow's grasping arms. Knuckles succeeded in throwing only one punch before he was restrained; snarling and growling like an animal. The Kitsune climbed to her feet, rubbing her throat, watched by a concerned Shadow.  
"Use the restraints on the bed; I can't give him anymore sedative if he's going to be awake when we arrive"  
Knuckles continued to struggle as he was pressed down on the mattress and his hands and legs were bound by leather straps. He pulled against them, but couldn't break them, and only succeeded in paining the wounds on his wrists.  
"Calm down Knuckles…" Shadow's voice almost snarled "You aren't making us any friends"  
With that something dark was placed over Knuckles eyes, and he was left with no option but to calm himself.

When he awoke again he was only a little more at ease. The room he was in was dull, but not dark. He couldn't sense any presence other than Shadow's. As he cautiously moved each of his limbs he realised with some relief that he was not restrained. Cautiously he opened his eyes and sat up. The dull light in the room was coming from a square window in one wall; outside it appeared to be dusk. The top of the window was open, filling the room with the smell of damp grass. Knuckles looked more keenly around the room; the window offered a useful means of escape. There was a door at one end of the room. He spotted Shadow, laid on his back on a bed just below the window, apparently reading, seemingly utterly relaxed.  
"That was some display in the ambulance" Shadow said, not looking away from his book "I was almost ashamed of you"  
"You might like being the humans' lapdog, but I don't" Knuckles snarled back  
"That door isn't locked. We've been released"  
"I'll believe that when I see it" Knuckles said, getting up. He swung his legs down from the Shremu sized bed and put his bare feet on the cold floor, watched all the while by Shadow, who'd put his book down and matched his movements. Knuckles put weight on his feet, and promptly collapsed into Shadow's waiting arms.  
"Are you going to try that again or will you desist in your stubbornness?" Shadow asked "Just so I know whether to be ready to catch you again, or can I go back to my book?"  
Knuckles snorted and again attempted to stand. Again his feet refused to support him. He crumpled to his knees, staring ahead at the door. It was so close, but he couldn't reach it. Desperation almost overwhelmed him. He wanted to scream.  
"I-I can't walk"  
"That, is evident"  
"Shadow…"  
"Yes?" Shadow, his hands on Knuckles shoulder and chest realised he was shaking. He frowned.  
"I-I can't walk!" An element of bemused terror crept into his voice and across the Bond, Shadow's mood swiftly changed.  
"Your wounds will heal-"  
"What if they don't? The humans… what are they going to do to us? They-they… I can't fight them if I can't stand up!"  
Shadow had never known Knuckles to panic before, he was alarmed, fear began to rise in him.  
"It's alright Knuckles; they aren't going to hurt us" Shadow dropped to his knees by his side "Are you really that frightened of them?"  
Knuckles just nodded; his eyes wide. Shadow was at a loss, he didn't know what to do.  
"They aren't here now, and I'll protect us if they come"  
"Even you can't stop them… not with their guns and their machines and and-"  
Shadow was getting no-where. He was tempted to call for help, maybe the humans could sedate him, but he would have to wake up at some point.  
"Shut up Knuckles, your frightening me" Shadow finally heard himself say.  
Knuckles stopped his tirade of gibberish. He looked up at him  
"I've never met a nice human…" With that Knuckles actually broke down in front of him. Shadow sighed, took his Guardian in his arms and did his best to comfort him and his broken will. In some ways it was a relief to see, Knuckles had been balancing on a knife edge for days, Shadow knew, maybe now he'd slipped it was a sign of relief, maybe inside he did trust Shadow in his word for the humans. He couldn't deny it though, Shadow had never seen Knuckles like this before, he was frightened. Knuckles was more vulnerable than even he'd realised.

After an uncertain amount of time Knuckles exhausted himself and Shadow succeeded, through a feet of strength that surprised him a great deal, to get him back into his bed. With that Shadow went back to reading Frankenstein.

Just as the stars were coming out a human and the Kitsune doctor came into the room. Shadow moved across the room at a frankly alarming speed to meet them just beyond the door. With a combination of hand gestures and noises that couldn't be called speech he forced them back outside. Once outside he pulled the door partially closed, fearful that Knuckles would hear the human's voice or catch his scent.  
"Urr we've come to collect you both to stand before the Senate-"  
Shadow, violently shaking his head stopped him mid-sentence.  
"My Guardian is not fit, especially not to stand before a room of people, it must wait at least until tomorrow"  
"Urr time is pressing" The human objected.  
Shadow frowned and attempted to make himself look intimidating, which wasn't really necessary. "As an act of faith! Especially considering his illness is your doing, this will wait until tomorrow."  
Shadow started to go back into the room, wondering if he'd pulled it off, at this point he would do more or less anything for Knuckles. It was the Kitsune's voice that stopped him.  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
Shadow paused "A lightweight sedative… for both of us… and painkillers I can administer for him would be appreciated"  
She frowned for a moment, then nodded "I'll bring some along shortly"  
She went to go but Shadow reached out and touched her arm, she actually flinched from his touch, leaving them both startled.  
"Come alone? At the very least, no humans"  
She frowned, uncertain, then answered "I'll come without a human"  
Shadow nodded and went back inside.

A soft knock warned of her return about five minutes later. Shadow opened the door for her, true to word she was accompanied only by a large and burly looking Echidna.  
"Do you know how to inject intravenous drugs?"  
"Yes but I said light sedative…" Shadow said as she walked past him, he hadn't invited her in.  
"That's the painkiller"  
She walked over to Knuckles bed, found his arm and started looking for a pulse.  
"You might not want to do that" Shadow warned, but fortunately Knuckles remained facing the wall, unheeding her touch on his arm.  
"Was he always this thin?" She asked.  
"Ugh…" Shadow had to think about it "I guess not…"  
"What about you?" She turned round and started examining him in a way Shadow didn't entirely like.  
"Me?" Shadow looked down on himself and shrugged "The scientists always made sure I was the right weight…"  
She just stared at him for a moment, as though embarrassed. She handed him two tablets, the syringe and a small glass bottle containing the drugs.  
"I'll assume you know what to do with that?"  
Shadow looked at the label; it was a drug he was distantly familiar with.  
"You can give him all of that if he needs it"  
With that she left the room, taking her burly escort, who'd waited just inside the door with her.

Knuckles' whimpers in his sleep woke Shadow from a dark and empty slumber. His first assumption was that he was having a nightmare, but as he watched his shifting body he gathered that it was his wrists and ankles that were paining him. He climbed out of his own bed to his side, fumbled in the dark for the syringe, drew the liquid into it, tapped it, and dispelled the air bubbles, took his arm, found a vein and injected it, all as though in a dream, if Shadow had been more awake he would have been surprised at himself. But he'd done it enough times on the ARK. With a thumb over the wound in Knuckles arm and the other resting lightly on his chest he watched him for a moment, hoping he would settle, then returned to his bunk.

Shadow felt absolutely wretched when he woke up. Sleeping in a bed for the first time in what felt like months had left his limbs seized. Every muscle in his body ached, and didn't want to move. For a long time he lay on his back, with the blankets pulled up over his head, unable to move his arms to pull them away from his face. Eventually he emerged from under the covers. Surprisingly Knuckles wasn't up before him. He was equally hidden amongst a tangle of blankets. For a moment Shadow worried that he'd wrapped the sheet around his neck, however he did appear to be breathing. Outside the window the sun was shining weakly through a thick layer of cloud. Shadow peered curiously out, pressing his nose against the glass. The day didn't look too promising. In the other bed Knuckles groaned, shifted position, and fell onto the floor.  
"Oow…" he moaned indignantly.  
Shadow turned round, the blankets still wrapped around him, to watch Knuckles untangle himself from his own. That done he sat in a huddle on the floor rubbing despondently at his bandaged wrists. For a long moment Shadow felt very sorry for him. Then Knuckles looked up at him, and forced a weary smile.  
"Mornin'"  
"I think it's going to rain" Shadow stated gently  
Knuckles groaned "Maybe it'll be a good day regardless…"  
Shadow smiled a little and dropped to the floor beside Knuckles. He watched him for a moment, then wordlessly wrapped his arms round him. Knuckles returned his embrace, giving him a soft and reassuring purr. Despite always being told not to make such noises, Shadow answered it.


	17. Industrial Accident

**Industrial Accident**

This morning Knuckles could stand, and achieve some semblance of a walk. So they stumbled to the Senate in silence. Both knew that it was now that judgement would be passed; neither knew quite what to expect. Shadow feared the cold and dark of another lifetime spent in stasis, or the same fate as his father, execution. Knuckles feared something all the more ambiguous, a vague feeling of terror and uncertainty that bubbled up inside him, impalpable and implacable, aside from a simple connection with humans. Knuckles had gone from simply itching in their presence to holding a constant feeling of nausea and some primal urge to run or fight. Had Shadow been at full strength his power would not be in check.

A door led them directly onto a stage, it came as somewhat of a shock, both stood for a moment blinking in the light of a large, hot, stuffy room, filled with what must have been hundreds of humans, and on an upper balcony about half as many Shremu.  
"Project Shadow, Guardian Knuckles." A celestial voice boomed.  
Both jumped, Knuckles instinctively putting himself in front of Shadow, who willingly slipped behind.  
"Your freedom has been bought on the threat of war, and the promise of peace and easing of our troubles"  
Shadow crept out from behind Knuckles to hear their sentence at his side. For a moment as he passed their hands brushed together. Through the Bond they combined their strength, and together held it.  
"The Guardians gave us their terms. Now you will hear ours"  
Knuckles identified the source of the voice, an old looking human in the middle of the front row of tables; he looked to be their representative. To his surprise however Knuckles noticed Master Almer stood beside him, and on his other side stood another Guardian he didn't recognise, but judging by his clothing he was most likely a fixture in this society. Knuckles was a little reassured  
"We are told that with the return of the Emeralds these bizarre illnesses making themselves apparent all across the planet will recede" Shadow and Knuckles looked at each other, and drew a blank. The voice continued "You will be released, under guard to Angel Island to perform whatever right it is that will restore them." The look of confusion on their faces increased. Neither could understand why they wanted the Emeralds back. Knuckles guessed they'd been out of contact with the world longer than they'd thought.  
"If these illnesses do recede you will be released uncharged. If not you will be imprisoned pending further trial." The human paused "It has been decided that Project Shadow has already served a lifetime's imprisonment and just punishment for his initial actions upon release fifty years ago-"  
Something inside Knuckles snapped "_Just_ punishment!" He shouted. Shadow jumped. "What you did was downright sadistic!"  
"Silence!" The human roared. Hastily Shadow grabbed Knuckles' hand and squeezed it. He had no idea what they were talking about, why Knuckles was so angry, but hastily tried to subdue his rage.  
Tersely the human continued "We are willing to release you on these conditions solely because no other explanation for these illnesses has been found. We are willing to classify those lost in the helicopter destroyed by Guardian Knuckles as an _Industrial Accident_ as the actual cause of the fire in Skytop village has now been confirmed and proved Project Shadow innocent of the crimes…"  
This time both their tempers flamed. A muttering ran round the assembly, Almer and the unnamed Guardian looked at each other.  
"Come on then… we want the truth… tell everyone what really happened" Knuckles demanded.  
A new human, from the look of her some sort of scientist, answered. "Forensic reports received this morning have sited the cause of the fire to be a chip pan fire in the village pub the Silver Hare. It seems the chef panicked and threw water on the flames… this caused the fat to separate and caused an explosion in the kitchen. As the village is not connected to the mains gas supply this explosion reached the gas containers running the hob and only exacerbated the fire. Due to they layout of the village from then on it was only a matter of time before the other buildings caught alight"  
Shadow and Knuckles stood on the stage, both silenced by their shared anger. The simplicity of it all made Knuckles furious. So many more people had had to die, and suffer because some idiot didn't know not to put water on chip fat. Even he knew that. Much of the assembly seemed mutually to have been shocked into silence. Then as a faint rumbling of voices began, firstly from the upper balconies Knuckles began to hear several variations on the phrase "screw up", in many languages. Finally he could breathe a soft sigh of relief. Shadow's name was cleared, even if his wasn't. The humans had jumped to conclusions, now Knuckles realised there were likely to be several governments scrambling over each other to avoid political suicide. He came to realise they'd been saved by the politicians. For a moment he smiled to himself, he hadn't expected that. From the top balcony someone threw something. It hit one of the humans on the head. The projectile was accompanied by a particularly vulgar profanity. The Senate, seemed suddenly to be descending into chaos itself. It took a long time for order to be called. Until then Shadow and Knuckles watched with mild amusement as the _civilised _humans fought amongst themselves. Only once order was eventually restored, after the removal of several of the most vocal Shremu and one human did the voice speak again.  
"Project Shadow" They both looked up "You are released on very tentative terms" The human had their attention "If the strange illnesses do not recede you will be rearrested. If not you will be fully released, however your eventual place of residence must be reported to the highest authorities… If any incidents involving yourself or your Guardian occur you will be dealt with harshly, pending trial any punishment, up to and including execution may be considered." There was a pause "There is a plane waiting to return you to Angel Island. Dismissed"  
With that a guard approached and they were escorted off the stage.

They were taken to a large conference room off to the side of the main Senate hall. Currently it was empty, aside from four guards, each standing silently in the corners. For a long moment they simply stood there, aghast, staring at each other. Then Knuckles breathed an audible sigh of relief and laughed. He wasn't entirely sure why it was funny, he simply descended into hysterical laughter. For a while Shadow watched him bemused, then, certain Knuckles wasn't going to damage himself, he spotted a large table covered with food and scampered over to it. Knuckles' recovering from his hysterics shortly followed him. When they'd been offered food the previous day neither of them had had much of an appetite. Now with their nerves eased, if only a little they were both enticed. For now everything else could wait.

Shadow was eating a sausage roll when the when the firsts of the senators started to arrive. Shadow looked at them, blinked, then went back to what he'd been doing. Knuckles however stopped and looked for Almer and the delegation from Angel Island. Fortunately they were among the first to arrive. Knuckles ran over to them on his painful feet.  
"What the hell is going on!" He asked standing in front of Almer, he seemed a little startled. He took a moment to compose himself.  
"If you would calm down a little Knuckles…" Almer said gently  
"I'm sick of everyone telling me to calm down!" Knuckles growled. Now all the frustration, anger and fear of the past days had finally boiled over. He knew he was venting his anger on the wrong person, but he couldn't help it "Why am we the only ones who don't know what's going on?"  
Almer put his hand on Knuckles' shoulder "Breathe and count Guardian"  
Knuckles exhaled heavily and began to speak "One two three four five six seven…" After a moment Knuckles seemed to relax  
"Sorry…" he muttered softly "It's been a long few days…"  
Almer told him how long it had been. That only seemed to deepen Knuckles' despair.  
"Master… why do the humans want the Emeralds back?"  
Shadow walked silently to his side.  
"There is much you need to hear Knuckles… The world has changed while you and Shadow have been on the run…  
"After you destroyed the Master and Chaos Emeralds… umm… Unusual things started to happen. It began with the Echidna… Most closely linked to the Emeralds, primarily with the Guardians… We started to get reports in from the other schools of Echidna Trainees suddenly being endowed with extra power… becoming, more Shard-Touched if you will. We didn't thing anything off it to begin with… then we started to notice it too, a few weaker Trainees started to pick up in their battle training… couple started to run faster… To begin with it was always contained… always controlled, then we started to get reports that it wasn't just Echidna, or Guardians. Shremu and humans all across the world were beginning to be affected. Over the subsequent weeks the reports became more and more alarming. Then we had too accidental deaths on Angel Island"  
Knuckles looked appalled  
"The first was sentenced as murder… and all that goes with that"  
Knuckles face grew hard to read, he fought the taste of bile at the back of his mouth.  
"People all across the world were being endowed with strange powers… most of them didn't know what to do with them or how to control them… that was when people started to die… The only assumption we can make is that the effect of the Chaos and Master Emeralds balanced the Shards out in these people, made the effect of their status as Shard-Touched negligible, or non-existent, without the other Emeralds the balance was upset and the Shards gave them extra power. We don't think any new people have become Shard-Touched, endowed with the same power from the ancient Coreinth that gives the Echidna their strength, which is why we hope that if you can reunite the Emeralds the effects will diminish… and recede with time…" Almer sighed "The humans don't believe us Knuckles… Your freedom has been bought at a very high price… The Guardians threatened war to secure your release…"  
Knuckles looked like he'd been slapped, he was one of only a few Guardians who could comprehend what all out Guardian war might look like, the image he came to wasn't pretty.  
Almer continued "Many, many of your old friends have pooled their resources to ensure your freedom, Corin here" He indicated towards the thus far unnamed Guardian dressed in human clothing "fought valiantly for your cause. Moonstone's Charge's father is a powerful politician, I'm not sure Moonstone understands quite how powerful, at her insistence, and emotional blackmail, he spoke for you. So did Coral, her character witness was quite effective, but we're sure she had inside help, she seemed to have a great deal of knowledge about the incident involving the Thousand. I'm also told Custos and some others attended the facility you were being held in, harassing the natives. You're good company for one-another you and Custos, neither of you seem very keen to stay put and guard your Charges like good little Guardians"  
"Is Coral still here?" Knuckles asked eagerly  
Almer shook his head "I don't honestly know"  
Knuckles sighed, all he'd heard seemed to have sunk in now, he turned to look at Shadow "Looks like we owe the whole world a favour… I wonder who told Coral about the Thousand…"  
At that moment they were interrupted by a soldier wearing a general's uniform bustling up to them.  
"Are you in charge?" Shadow asked suddenly  
"Urrr yes… I'm General Tilney" He seemed a little put off by Shadow's bluntness. Knuckles fancied he was afraid Shadow would burst into flames if he offended him, which under normal circumstances would have been a perfectly valid fear.  
"I want my stuff back." Shadow growled "My bracelets, and my boots, you can keep my gloves… at the very least I want my bracelets. I'm not leaving without them"  
Knuckles realised they'd taken his too "And mine"  
The General nodded over his shoulder, a nervous looking soldier brought two small bags and handed them to him. General Tilney then handed one of the bags to each of them. With relief Shadow opened his and found his three bracelets, his torn gloves and his boots inside. He examined each item in turn, discarding the gloves as ruined. He looked at the shoes and scowled. "Your scientists better not have broken these. I don't have a spare set"  
Promptly Shadow sat himself on the floor and began replacing each item. He paused for a long moment to run a tender hand across the bracelet inscribed with Maria's name. Knuckles upon opening the bag he'd been given found one glove, his shoes and his single bracelet. He was glad to get that back, he hardly cared about his shoes; they were wet, and caked in a thick layer of mud, filthy enough for him to prefer to go barefoot. He looked at the bracelet for a moment, it was all he owned. He'd managed to loose everything else all along the way. As he slid the bracelet on over his large hand he decided it didn't matter. He'd not lost anything of value. With that General Tilney and his entourage disappeared again, perhaps to gather courage to approach them again. Shadow took himself back to the table with all the food, taking Almer with him, leaving Knuckles alone. He was just looking around the room when he spotted a shape he recognised.  
"Coral!" Knuckles shouted eagerly. When she turned round however she didn't seem as pleased to see him as Knuckles had hoped.  
"Hello Knuckles" She said almost icily.  
For a moment Knuckles was at a loss for what to say to her, he studied her face. Her eyes were still the same soft gold, her pale tan fur was perhaps a little darker than he remembered. For a moment Knuckles lost himself in the memory of their shared childhood  
"I-I… missed you" Knuckles stammered. Coral made no reply. Desperately he searched for the words "I… wanted to say thank you… for what you did for me…"  
Coral's eyes grew colder "I didn't do it for _you_ Knuckles. My Charge is sick. She's in hospital, fighting for her life… all because of the Shards, because you and your Charge couldn't leave well enough alone!"  
"But Ribern-"  
Coral raised her large hand "I don't want to hear it!"  
"I…I'm sorry" Knuckles stammered shakily  
"Besides, you owe more to a newer friend."  
Knuckles' blank expression only seemed to anger her more "You never were very bright" She sneered. "Agent Rouge ring any bells?"  
"Rouge is here?"  
"Yes, she told me all I needed to hear."  
"Great… that's all I need" Knuckles thought aloud "Guess I really do owe the whole world a favour"  
"You can start by taking your Charge and sorting this mess out!"  
Shadow chose that moment to run up to stand at Knuckles side, alerted by his distress. He looked at Coral, and back at Knuckles.  
"So you're the famous Chaos Controlled. Can't say I know what all the fuss was about" she stared angrily at him "Now if you'll excuse me Knuckles, I have a hospital bed to sit beside"  
Knuckles' bottom lip was trembling "Coral…" He called weakly. She turned around, maybe for a moment her eyes softened "Can't we be friends… I didn't mean for any of this to happen"  
Coral blinked "I'm still your friend Knux. But right now, I have more important things, I have to put my Charge first. Same as you do."  
"Can't… Where are you living… Can Shadow and I come see you?"  
"You'd better sort this mess out first, otherwise I'll be dead"  
With that she turned and walked away.  
"Are all Echidna fitted with such foul attitude problems?" Shadow asked, glaring at the back of Coral's head, his power beginning to batter itself against their blocks.  
"Guess so…" Knuckles sighed softly, watching her disappear out of a door. "Come on… we've got a mess to sort out…" Knuckles turned and began to walk towards Almer and his companions. Shadow followed, moving up to walk at his side. Knuckles continued to speak "You know… when we did this I honestly thought we were doing the right thing… I honestly thought we would be helping people… Doing my duty of service as a Guardian, you know? How wrong can you get?"  
"The greatest harm can result from the best intentions, you told me that Knuckles. No one can truly resent us for doing what we thought was best for everyone…"  
Knuckles sighed "There have been some deluded people in the history of this planet… most of the most evil men in history did what they did thoroughly believing in the righteousness of their causes. They all thought they were doing what was best, even if that meant murdering millions of humans or Shremu. In ancient times the Guardians went to war because humans believed we were a danger, and would destroy them, steal their children for ourselves…"  
Shadow seemed at a loss for words.  
"I wonder how history will see us…" Knuckles asked himself softly.  
"We made a mistake…"  
"Guardians can't afford to make mistakes. No-matter what euphemisms humans use to describe it we've both shed enough blood to last us a lifetime."  
Shadow silently agreed "But for a weapon… I stubbornly refused to shed as much as they would have wished" he forced a laugh "Now I intend to retire"  
Knuckles raised an eyebrow and forced a smile "I think, that sounds like a great idea, maybe we should try a beach hut somewhere warm on a desert island-"  
"Look Mary there he is! They told me he wouldn't get any bigger" An old sounding voice behind them said.  
Shadow and Knuckles spun round to look. An old man, leaning on the arm of a much younger woman was slowly coming towards them. Shadow frowned hard at the old man, and seemed to sniff in his direction. Then through the Bond Knuckles felt a warm swell of excitement build up in him, then it culminated in recognition as the old man came close.  
"Doctor Smith?…" Shadow asked, an uncertain expression on his face.  
"I didn't think you'd recognise" The old man said.  
Shadow ran forward and the old man, arduously bent down to embrace him. Knuckles at once felt an unpleasant sensation, a part of him desperately wanted to run forward and tear Shadow from the human's arms. Hastily he tried to suppress it. Knuckles watched the old man tenderly stroke Shadow's head. Then they pulled away. The old man sank to sit on the floor.  
"You _have_ grown little Shadowkin"  
"So have you… Doctor…"  
The old man chuckled "I've gotten smaller I think."  
"Yes Doctor"  
"No one has called me Doctor for nearly thirty years."  
Shadow smiled weakly "I… I thought everyone would be gone by now"  
"Yes Shadow…" He sighed softly, just as Knuckles walked up to stand close at Shadow's side "There aren't many of us left now… I married Jenna you know"  
The smile on Shadow's face widened "Is she here?"  
"No… I'm sorry… she passed away a few years ago"  
"I'm sorry…"  
"She had a long happy life… This is our granddaughter, Mary"  
Shadow looked up at the young woman and smiled "She looks like Jenna"  
"Yes, she does…"  
"I remember Jenna… she used to call me her Dusky one"  
"I brought you a present Shadow"  
"I-I remember! You always used to bring me presents!" Shadow said happily  
"I thought the days on the ARK would be like yesterday to you…"  
"My memory is bad… I only remember fragments… shapes… My memories come and go"  
"Do you remember this?" Doctor Smith held out a small, old looking toy metal shuttle to Shadow. Shadow stared at it, incredulous for a long time  
"Surely… It can't be the same one"  
"It is" The old man smiled triumphantly "I rescued it from yours and Maria's room before we all abandoned the ARK… I kept it safe these fifty years because it reminded me of what we were trying to achieve… and of all we _did_ achieve…"  
Shadow fingered the shuttle but didn't take it "Then you should keep it…"  
"No Shadow" Doctor Smith put it in his hand "This means more to you than anyone… I'm only sorry I couldn't save your Angel for you"  
Shadow twitched back tears "So am I…" For a moment he fingered the shuttle, his eyes closed "Thank you…"  
"You're welcome little Shadowkin… Now" The old man grunted, trying to stand with the help of his granddaughter "I think you have work to do… there's the whole world for you to save again… and I have to go home… they don't let me out much"  
With that Doctor Smith began to slowly move away.  
"Doctor!" Shadow shouted and went to run after him, but Knuckles got in the way  
"Let him go… It must be hard enough for him already"  
Shadow looked between the doctor, and Knuckles, sighed and cradled his little shuttle in his hands. When he looked up General Tilney was approaching again.  
"I think its time to go…" Knuckles said.  
The General's words and motions confirmed Knuckles suspicions.

Shadow, Knuckles and the delegation from Angel Island were led through a short maze of richly carpeted corridors to a set of doors. When these opened the outside world greeted them with a cold, wet blast. It was raining. For a moment Shadow paused at the threshold to look out at the concrete area behind the Senate building. A thin layer of water already lay on the ground. The heavy rain splashed up in large spots as each drop threw itself at the ground. A little way off a small modified plane was waiting, its short white fuselage dripping and shining in the watery light, engines roaring. Above the sky was lead grey and looked just as heavy. Beside Shadow Knuckles was chuckling.  
"You really do have a problem with the rain don't you?"  
Shadow nodded "The plane had better not crash"  
Quickly they all ran out to the plane and were ushered up the steps.

Inside the engine noise receded to a whining hiss. As Shadow followed Knuckles down the narrow aisle between large leather seats he wondered how he'd managed to get so wet just running across the tarmac. Shadow and Knuckles took two seats together, Almer and one of the other Masters, O'Hare took the pair behind them, but to Shadow and Knuckles' alarm were suddenly usurped by armed guards. Knuckles snorted to himself, he wondered what good they thought their guns would do if Shadow decided to blow up the plane. After a few minutes everyone seemed to be settled. There were a total of 12 Shremu, including Shadow and Knuckles, the five Masters each had a Trainee with them. The Trainees were sharing seats. The rest of the plane's compliment was made up of armed guards, General Tilney and one other important looking woman in a suit. Knuckles counted eight obviously armed soldiers, the rest were probably wearing guns to. He sighed, slouched down beside Shadow, who was looking keenly out the window, and waited to be on the move.

The plane rumbled down the short runway, and in a few moments was in the air. Knuckles again rubbed at the wounds on his wrists, wriggled his ankles as the pressure dropped, curled up at Shadow's side, and fell asleep. Shadow amused himself watching the clouds pass by beneath them, pondering a perpetual sensation of déjà vu.

The flight was mercifully uneventful. Knuckles slept all the way, and after half an hour or so Shadow had gotten bored with the clouds and slept too. They only awakened when the plane's wheels bumped down on Angel Island's makeshift landing strip. They yawned and stretched as the plane's engines whined into silence. Shadow peered out the round window.  
"It's not raining here" He reported  
Knuckles just laughed and resisted the urge to make a comment about Shadow being the Ultimate Weatherman.

A moment later they were ushered off the plane behind Ribern and O'Hare. They were met at the bottom of the steps by the faces of many concerned looking Trainees. At the lead were Master Drew and his apprentice, Cypher. Knuckles didn't hear the words of the brief exchange as Drew handed command of the Island back to Almer. Though as he watched several runners were dispatched from the gathered assembly, he supposed to locate Cholra. Almer then turned to Shadow and Knuckles and beckoned for them to come to him.  
"You are to go straight to the Shrine. Cholra and the rest of us will meet you there… These humans aren't very patient… can't say I blame them."  
Knuckles looked down at his ankles, and said in a low voice "I don't think I can run"  
"You'd best find the strength, or one of the humans will carry you" Almer said simply  
Knuckles looked at Shadow and sighed "Running again my Shadowkin… I'll follow your lead, no doubt our escorts will too"  
Shadow smiled, put his arm around Knuckles' waist, ignored his half-hearted objections and they trotted forward together. The armed guards followed them at a run.


	18. Emeralds are Eternal

**Emeralds are Eternal**

There was something intensely disturbing about the empty Shrine. As Knuckles saw the crumbling ancient structure he'd called home for so long not crowned by the shinning Emerald an uneasy sensation crept up his spine. In the past it was the kind of sight that would have filled him with terror, now the worry was eased as it was no longer specifically _his _problem. Nevertheless as he leant on Shadow for support, a damp wind playing around them he was filled with a sense of unreality, and unease, as though he'd walked into a ghost town, or long abandoned building. For a few minutes they were alone at the base of the Shrine, even with Knuckles injuries the humans hadn't been able to keep pace with them. Knuckles got the impression Shadow had wanted to be here before them. When he looked across at him his eyes were glazed, mildly Knuckles wondered what he was thinking.

Shadow could remember fighting Sonic and Knuckles on and at the base of the Shrine, there were sooty scorch marks in the stone where he'd made a pretty good effort to roast Sonic. All his troubles in the world seemed to be related to these cursed stones. He'd been so pleased to be rid of them. Even from whatever place they'd sent them they were causing trouble. Shadow looked down at his spare hand, the one that wasn't supporting Knuckles. Without the Shards he wouldn't have lived. Without the Shards there would be no Guardians… He sighed, blessings and curses, hope and despair, truth and lies, Chaos and Control. There were so many things he still didn't understand, maybe they were things he would never understand, and maybe no-one could understand them. Maybe that was why the Guardians existed, to protect vulnerable creatures from those things, from the extremes. Maybe that was why he had Knuckles. He looked across; Knuckles amethyst eyes were watching him. Shadow sighed.  
"Destroying the Emeralds was one thing… but bringing them back?"  
"I'm sure you can do it" Knuckles said wearily, almost as though he wanted to go to sleep on his arm, which was probably accurate "You said yourself you didn't think whatever we did was permanent, really destroyed them" Knuckles yawned and straightened up "You said you sent the Emeralds into the Void, into Chaos" He shrugged "We'll just call them back"

With that the first of the breathless humans reached them. It had taken some time for any of them to cross the Island to reach the Shrine. He seemed annoyed at not being able to keep up, but was too tired to make any complaint. He was shortly followed by the rest of the group.

They were at an uncomfortable loss. Until Cholra arrived they couldn't do anything. Shadow and Knuckles slowly ascended the steps of the Shrine. At the top the wind seemed colder, and wetter. From here they cold look all across this side of the Island. Nevertheless they could not see the school or any sign of life other than the gathered humans and Cholra's little earth hut.  
"I used to sit on top of the Master Emerald and look out on the world. From up there you could see over the edge of the Island's horizon all the way to the edge of the world. I used to like it when we flew over the sea; it was beautiful, the green grass against the turquoise ocean and the blue sky… You had to make the most of the simple things." He paused "I would watch the sea birds soar for hours at a time… I used to dream about being one of them… being able to fly away…"  
"When I was trapped on the ARK, sometimes I would dream of this place… this view, I only realise now… but it was from here… I remember the mountains, the sky… I felt safe here… In my dream I never did very much, I just stood and watched" Shadow shrugged "I always thought of it as Guardian's home… I guess I was right"  
"Funny that, 50 years between us and we still manage to share our dreams…"  
"Time's relative, its all about perception remember?"  
Knuckles chuckled "Whatever you say"  
"I can see Cholra"

Perhaps understandably Cholra looked considerably confused when she met then halfway down the shrine steps. Her words however seemed to suggest she knew considerably more about what was going on than Shadow and Knuckles put together. She seemed ready, willing, and perhaps even eager to see the Emeralds returned. She'd be getting her job back.  
"Well no use standing around here lets get this done" She said matter of factly. She seemed far more confident about this than Shadow and Knuckles, who exchanged an uncertain glance. Miserably they walked up the steps of the shrine to stand at the top, closely followed by Cholra. Through the Bond Shadow unconsciously sought reassurance, Knuckles did his best to give it, he was confident in Shadow's abilities, just not his own. Right now staying upright was taking much of his concentration.  
"We'll bring the Master Emerald back first. And I'll re-bond to it. I take it you wont need me to bring back the Chaos Emeralds?"  
Shadow shook his head numbly  
"Master Almer will be along soon to cast the Chaos Emeralds back across the globe… Don't know where they'll end up… the humans can manage without them now… I suppose they'll probably pick them up again… No matter… come on lets do this."  
She looked expectantly at Shadow and Knuckles, who looked increasingly uncertain. Below all the humans were watching, and with their cameras, filming.

"I can't help but think we're letting Master Ribern down" Shadow sighed softly  
"He wouldn't want this. Maybe one day we can find a better way to fulfil his wishes… until then, we have to restore the Balance" Knuckles looked down the steps "Otherwise more people will die needlessly"  
The three of them joined hands, Shadow's tiny ones dwarfed by the Echidna to each side. Just before he closed his eyes he felt Knuckles squeeze gently and send him a pulse of emotion through the Bond. The easy relaxed sensation was either Knuckles way of showing faith and telling him to calm down, or promise a holiday. Shadow sighed and searched for that impalpable power that had sent the Emeralds away.

It was harder to find now. Shadow searched through himself; all the while it seemed that Knuckles remained close at his side. Cholra's touch on his hand had faded away, but Knuckles' had remained strong, now he could hardly tell where he ended and Knuckles began, as though he could feel Knuckles' body too. The sensation in his body just seemed to ebb away as though he had no limbs at all. Then as he searched, Shadow found the dark force. The monstrous power reared its sleepy head in response to his calls. Wearily it uncurled itself and reached out to him. Feeling it waking Shadow and Knuckles took hold of the power and held it in their hands. Shadow began to understand, this creature was his own representation of some kind of gateway, the gatekeeper. The doors to Chaos were opening. Shadow was aware only of dark. He'd never been beyond those gates before. He saw nothing, his eyes closed; everything in this world was felt by some extra sense. For a moment as he stood on the precipice of the gate he feared Knuckles would not follow, then as he took a step through he was relieved to find his Guardian's touch didn't diminish, but somehow he got the impression that it was through Knuckles that he maintained his contact with the world. Here, in Chaos, all was silent, and black. Shadow reached out, searching. The Master Emerald was waiting just beyond the gates, it reached out to him, desperate to return to the world. The master Emerald had been the hardest to send away, and looked like the easiest to bring back. As soon as Shadow touched it, its energy, nothing had a physical form here he felt as though he was pulled. Sharply.

With a sudden bump light flooded back into his senses. He was aware of a sensation of falling, tumbling, then he jerked to a sudden stop. When his eyes adjusted to the light he found himself lying more or less on top of Knuckles, halfway down the Shrine's steps. Knuckles had jammed his fist into the rock to stop them falling and was holding Shadow tightly, almost possessively where he lay on top of him. When they looked to the top of the Shrine they saw Cholra, glowing, her hands pressed hard against the Master Emerald. They watched Cholra Bond to the Emerald. She seemed to be having some difficulty. Knuckles heard why, the Master Emerald just had to get its free word in before it was Bound again.  
"_I told you you'd regret what you did Guardian. I'm always right, you should know that by now"  
_With that the Emerald allowed Cholra to take up her position as its Guardian again. That done she promptly slumped into a heap at its side. However unlike a Guardian Bonding to a sentient she remained conscious. Half way down the steps Knuckles prodded Shadow's belly to encourage him to get off him. Mesmerised by watching Cholra he'd forgotten to move. He mumbled his apologies as Knuckles climbed laboriously to his feet. Shadow tried to follow but a wave of dizziness and nausea persuaded him it was better to sit down. Knuckles shouted down to the humans.  
"Hey, make yourselves useful, one of you come up here and keep Cholra company!"  
After looking at each other for a moment, one of the humans walked gingerly up the steps, past Knuckles and an uncomfortable looking Shadow, to Cholra. There he knelt by her side, and after a moment began to softly talk to her. In the distance Knuckles could see Almer and a procession of Masters, Guardians and Trainees approaching.  
"You ok Shadowkin?"  
"I'm dizzy…"  
"Can you stand?"  
"Probably… but I don't fancy trying to walk down those steps…" Shadow looked up and grinned "You're not much good to help me"  
"Well we'll sit here for a minute until you feel better" He said flopping to his side.  
"Will the world be alright with just the Master Emerald?"  
"I dunno, it'll have to be"  
"Maybe one of the humans can help-"  
"It can wait, look Almer's nearly here. One of the Guardians can help us"  
Shadow started to stir "I think I can walk now"  
Knuckles looked down at his ankles "Good for you"

Almer and the others reached the bottom of the steps. A few came up towards them, one to tend Cholra, the rest to surround them.  
"Can you give us a hand?" Knuckles asked "Shadow's a little unsteady on his feet and I'm well…" he pointed at his ankles.  
With that several pairs of strong Echidna hands reached out to them, and they were carried down the steps. At the base Almer spoke to them.  
"Please, try to recover the Chaos Emeralds as quickly as possible, the world is more out of Balance now than ever"  
Shadow and Knuckles looked at Almer, at each other and sighed.  
"You'd better back off a bit" Knuckles said, steadying his limbs to stand. The Guardians did as they were told, and moved away. Knuckles took up Shadow's hands again, rolled his eyes, and they prepared to begin again.

The Gatekeeper was waiting for them, standing guard over the Gates of Chaos. This time Shadow could simply walk through. Again he felt Knuckles maintain his link with the world, the metaphorical over-world. Shadow paused just beyond the gates. He could see nothing, sight wasn't the sense he had, nevertheless it was almost like seeing. He could feel around him a vast void, as though he were trapped in some great dark chasm, aware of the walls and the ground beneath his feet but unable to see them. Only here he was aware of no walls, the darkness seemed to stretch away… probably forever. He wasn't even aware of any solid ground beneath his feet, as though he was floating, but he was pretty sure his body hadn't moved. Shadow reached out, he couldn't feel the Chaos Emeralds anywhere nearby. With a shudder of panic he feared he may have to search eternity to find them. The touch at his hand intensified for a moment, and made him take a step forward. He moved away from the gate, and felt Knuckles presence and his link to the world remain strong. He moved further away, floating on nothing more than his own will power. Then he sensed something, two warm patches of glowing energy slumbering not far to his right. He moved forwards, and with his willpower reached out and called to them. The sparks of energy responded for a moment, coming towards him as though curious. Then as he drew close they seemed to identify him and went to pull away, but his will was too strong and he forced them into his hands. With a pull he was returning to the world again.

Shadow and Knuckles fell apart with a bump, each holding one Chaos Emerald in their hands. Knuckles was grateful the bandages for his wrists extended to cover his hands. Again Shadow felt dizzy, but it was stronger this time. Evidently Knuckles did too as he raised his hand to his face and swayed slightly.  
"That's two down, clear and yellow" A voice said  
Knuckles' nausea passed, but Shadow had his eyes closed, trying to tell the world to stop spinning.  
"Hurry, you have to go again"  
"Stay sat down this time" Shadow said simply, and without opening his eyes held his hands up for Knuckles to take. He did so and a moment later they were returning towards Chaos.

Knuckles felt Shadow reach the gates and felt part of him stop. It was like holding the floodgates closed against Shadow's power. He seemed to stand on the brink between Chaos and the world they lived in. The doors around him seemed eager to close, sealing Shadow in the darkness and cutting him in half in the process. All the while the Gatekeeper prowled around him, moving with a certain dark grace like an energy panther, some dark ghost of Shadow's imaginings. This time Shadow seemed to have to go deeper in search of the Chaos Emeralds, the deeper he went, and the longer Knuckles waited the harder the gates seem to press, the faster the panther Gatekeeper prowled, as though waiting for him to show weakness, so it could strike him down and close the gates. Knuckles, for now at least could pull Shadow back at any moment, as long as the contact remained, but the further Shadow wandered the weaker the connection became, the more strained. He hoped he wouldn't have to go far enough to break it. Knuckles remained custodian of their bodies, he could sense them in part, that sixth sense all Guardians developed that would warn of impending danger seemed to remain, but ahead, in Chaos, Knuckles was half blind. He could only see through Shadow, and even that was seriously impaired, he guessed he had only half Shadow's perceptual range, as half his sensation was focused on their bodies. He was unable to stand at his side and watch his back. Shadow was on his own, Knuckles was very aware that the only thing he could do to help him if he got into trouble was pull them back to the real world, and hope he returned intact. Then all of a sudden Shadow seemed to pick something up. He made a mad plunge forward something, with only limited perception it wasn't until Shadow got close that he realised he'd spotted more Emeralds, three this time, but they were running from him. Knuckles sent Shadow encouragement across their emotional Bond, telling him he could hold up a little longer. A moment later Shadow caught the Emeralds and like a spring Knuckles pulled them back.

They again returned with a bump. This time their symptoms were all the more alarming. Knuckles' world was spinning out of control, and as his eyes opened he could only see a certain shifting of dark shapes around him. He could hear concerned voices around them. Then Shadow panicked and he heard him scream out.  
"We're blind!"  
He was right. Knuckles passed his spinning hand across his face, felt it brush his nose, but perceived no more than a blurred shadow. All the while the world kept spinning. With a flash of heat and faintly blue green light Shadow caught aflame. Instinct took over; Knuckles plunged across the Bond and slammed the floodgates shut. The blue green light went out. It was at that moment Knuckles realised that he could actually see the light. The shapes moving around them were becoming clearer, then he managed to discern an Echidna face leaning over him.  
"Is it safe to go near Shadow?" She asked  
Knuckles nodded, he could see her eyes now, her dark brown dreadlocks.  
"Shadow, your vision will return"  
Shadow was already calming down as Knuckles concentrated on watching his sight return. It was coming back quickly now. Soon all he had was a slight haziness, and dulling of his peripheral vision. A few moments later Shadow's vision returned too. Though for both the world continued to spin.

As soon as they could both look around they spotted three more Chaos Emeralds, the two blue and the violet ones lay on the ground around them. Almer trotted forward and picked them up. With their worlds still spinning to a greater or lesser degree Shadow and Knuckles turned back towards Chaos.

Shadow stood just beyond the Gates of Chaos. The last three Emeralds had been expecting him, and had run from him. The last two were almost certainly alerted to his presence. Clearly, in Chaos word travels fast. However his senses were improving. This time it didn't take long for him to pinpoint their position. Again the two were together, quickly he moved forward, feeling his connection to the real world stretch like a rubber band, ready to spring back at a moment's notice. He moved forward, deeper and deeper into the darkness, deeper than he'd been previously. Then he sensed the Chaos Emeralds up ahead, waiting for him, not running or getting closer. Shadow approached them cautiously. They weren't behaving as the others had, that put him on edge. He could sense something else too, though he wasn't sure what it was, it seemed oddly familiar. He reached out to the Chaos Emeralds. Then suddenly he picked something else up, a white flash of metallic energy, just as something sharp lanced across his chest and Knuckles yanked him back.

As Knuckles pulled Shadow through he felt the gates slam shut behind them. The panther Gatekeeper snarling angrily.

This time he was completely blind. However that was not his primary concern. Shadow beside him was crying with pain, his own middle was stinging. Knuckles fumbled to sit up, listening to the alarmed shouts of all the Guardians around him. All of a sudden his spinning world was surrounded by hands, bodies and concerned voices. He felt a hand pull his arm away from his abdomen, and heard someone else groan. Ignoring all else he blindly searched for Shadow. After what felt like an eternity wandering through the swirling, bemusing black of noise and grasping hands that was far worse than the Gates of Chaos, some kind soul took hold of him and guided his hands to Shadow's. Knuckles could hear people shouting about getting the infirmary staff forward, calling more from the school. He knew Shadow was hurt, but not how badly, or by what. Then as his vision started to return he leant close to Shadow and heard him whisper a single word:  
"Metal"

Knuckles woke in the familiar surroundings of Angel Island's infirmary. The smell was what he remembered most, sterile, cold, and nauseatingly medical. For a while he lay there, looking up at the whitewashed ceiling, trying to put the pieces of his memory together. He was having only a small amount of success when he heard someone approach.  
"Oh, your awake then" One of the Trainees said.  
"Yes" Knuckles said simply. He was good at stating the obvious today, whenever today was.  
"Your Charge hasn't woken up yet" He started to take Knuckles' pulse "Strange, your injuries looked almost as though you'd been flogged. We could line the two of you up and watch the mark cross your bodies. I'm afraid your Charge took the brunt of it"  
Knuckles' mildly peered under the sheets to look at a bandage across his abdomen.  
"It's only shallow, you should be fine to walk around by tomorrow afternoon, I'd have said"  
"When is it?"  
The Trainee paused "Actually I think it's about 1 o'clock in the morning. So I should have said _this_ afternoon" The Trainee chuckled  
"What day is it!" Knuckles asked growing, a little frustrated  
"Tuesday now"  
That didn't mean much to Knuckles, his facial expression must have given him away, for the Trainee hastily continued  
"You and your Charge restored the Emeralds yesterday afternoon… we're still waiting for reports as to whether the Shards have receded to come in… But it's only been about 9 hours…"  
Finally Knuckles had the information he wanted.  
"Is Shadow going to be ok?"  
"Yes, he-"  
Knuckles didn't catch the rest of the sentence, perhaps a little rudely, he went back to sleep.

The sounds of voices disturbed him. Irritably he wished they would go somewhere else to have their particularly noisy conversation. He tried to hide his head under the pillow. None were voices he recognised, it couldn't be Sonic or Tails, they were_ never_ up before him. Despite an intense effort of will on his part the voices were not going away, or getting quieter. Then, it occurred to him that he didn't know where he was. He rolled from his stomach onto his side and opened one eye.

Ok, so he was in the Guardian School infirmary… why? His wrists, ankles and stomach hurt intensely, strange wounds to receive in combat, but he supposed that explained why he was here. Ok, one question answered. So what had happened…? Nope, nothing, only a blank darkness and oddly the smell of metal-blood he supposed. Well maybe seeing as though those voices were intent on making so much noise they could remind him why he was here. Knuckles made an effort to speak but all that came from his mouth was a shuddering noise, resembling no words he knew. Nevertheless the voices stopped, and footsteps approached him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he was gently pushed onto his back.  
"Well he's awake… still looks a bit woozy though" He looked up into a familiar face, but couldn't put a name to it "Mind you with Knuckles' we're never entirely sure if that's just his normal expression"  
Knuckles lifted his hands and rubbed his eyes. His wrists had been re-bandaged, they smelt of Echidna rather than human. At length he sat up and looked around. A light breeze was blowing in an open window between his and the next bed. Warm light was streaming into the airy infirmary, evidently outside it was sunny. Shadow would be pleased. There were lots of Shremu around. One young Trainee was patiently mopping the stone floor, moving the water around with a soft slop and abrasive swish. He realised what had seemed to be loud voices was in fact only a soft babble of those in the large room. In the bed next door Knuckles could see Shadow's dark shape half hidden by the crisp white sheets. His head lay flat on the mattress as he'd taken to hugging the pillow, his body curled around it. However what little of Shadow's face Knuckles could see looked swollen, and somehow damaged.  
"He'll be fine" The same voice said softly "Just not very pretty for the next few days"  
Finally fully awake Knuckles looked to his left and recognised Master Pedra, the School's head physician. She smiled at him "Welcome back Knux, you just can't stay away from this place can you?"  
Knuckles groaned, regretting his rash decision to open his eyes, wondering if he could pretend to go back to sleep until she finished her shift. She had for some reason, always thought the Trainees, especially Knuckles, needed mothering, and that she was the perfect person for the job. Some of the younger Trainees, especially the girls liked her, but Knuckles always found her attention stifling, and embarrassing. He'd enjoyed his shifts in the infirmary, but had done his best to ensure they didn't cross paths.  
"We're still waiting for reports to come in, but initial indications seem to be good… It seems the Shards' power is receding. With any luck, you'll soon be free to go" The Guardian that was speaking, a young female pointed over her shoulder, at two humans watching the door. "Fingers crossed huh Knux?"  
For a moment Knuckles frowned, as his mind drew the memories together and presented them in a form he could understand. He sighed, looked across at Shadow, and nodded his agreement.

It wasn't until late that afternoon that Shadow woke up, several hours later. Knuckles had been dozing fretfully and only woke as a sensation of distress and frustration from him grew beyond the bearable. It was only when he did that Knuckles could see the full extent of his injuries. The aging gunshot wound was now the last of his worries. One side of his face had taken some huge blow, it was cut, bruised, and twice its normal size, although Pedra assured Knuckles that somehow his jaw wasn't broken. The wound continued diagonally across his shoulder and down his left arm, as though he'd been struck by some long blade or whip. Knuckles frowned, thinking of his own injuries, that wound continued onto his stomach. He thought back to their last trip into Chaos, tried to remember everything. He thought about it until it made his head ache, but all he could remember was a brief flash of silver energy, then Shadow's pain.

Shadow was hurting now. His speech was so slurred he was finding it difficult to make himself understood, he was finding it frustrating. The Trainees working in the infirmary were doing their best, but Shadow was singularly failing to get his message across.  
"He's thirsty" Knuckles groaned as he roused from sleep. With relief Shadow sank back into the pillow, seemingly glad that someone had finally understood him. "And could probably use his painkillers topping up, on that note, so could I" Shadow tried to smile, but winced instead, and with a whimper curled up in a ball. Knuckles tried to get out of his own bed to go to him, but was quickly restrained, by none other than Pedra herself. Again Knuckles found himself struggling to comprehend what had happened to them in Chaos. What had attacked them still remained beyond him. In the bed next door Shadow was trying to suck his thumb, but was only succeeding in hurting the bruising to his face all the more. As Knuckles listened to him across the Bond he realised Shadow was deeply afraid of something and thoroughly uncomfortable. Pain relief and a sedative were what he needed. Knuckles watched relieved as an older Trainee approached to administer one of the two. Shadow welcomed the drugs with relief and held out his arm for the needle willingly. When he was offered a drink a little later the fast acting drugs seemed to have taken the edge off his pain, and he was able to force a little water into his battered mouth. Pedra had been right though, one thing Shadow wasn't was pretty.

The afternoon was spent in silence for the most part; with Shadow's injuries to his mouth he was feeling decidedly sorry for himself, and not much in the mood for talking. Knuckles managed to walk around the infirmary once before his ankles gave way again. When Pedra changed the dressing again for what felt like an obsessive number of times she said nothing, only made an ominous tutting noise. Secretly Knuckles harboured fears that the damage would be permanent, and something that was beyond Shadow's power to fix. Consequently, he too was condemned to silence, and made poor company. Below that they both shared a fear of what would happen if the Shards didn't recede, what fate would await them, and indeed the world in that case? All the while they could hear the calls of Echidna Guardians coming into and out of the Island, but most were so blurred by the confines of the stone floor that only the occasional word could be made out. While they were awake, Shadow and Knuckles spent their time pondering their own thoughts and fears. It was only when Almer rejoined them just as the sun was setting that they both looked up and seemed willing to speak. Almer's face was drawn. He looked tired, like he'd been up all night, which was probably the case. Knuckles thought he looked as though he'd aged several years since he'd taken over as leader on Angel Island. He came in, casting an obstinate glance at the humans guarding the door, as though resentful of this invasion of _his_ island. He came and sat on the end of Knuckles bed. Only after a pause did he speak.  
"I have some good news for you" Assuming he knew the rest Knuckles breathed an audible sigh of relief. Almer smiled. "Reports are coming in from Guardians all over the world; the effects of the Shards seem to be receding. We've had word from two other Guardian Schools, the Southern Guardian School reports that it's affected Trainees have returned to normal, or are well on their way to recovery. Winter's Gate Guardian School sent us a message early this morning saying more or less the same, one of their Trainees seems to have retained her abilities, but they were mild, representing very little change, and certainly not life threatening… Knuckles… We just had a message from Coral. Her Charge has come out of her comma, and is responding to her. It was a short message; she sent no more than that. She couldn't have, we've got every Echidna capable of speaking the language and writing the messages down around the edges of the Island taking and sending them. It's been pandemonium out there. Mind you the Message Network's been on overdrive for days. It's nice to know it still works. It'll be good when this little crisis is finally over and we can go back to running the Island normally."  
"What are the humans saying?" Knuckles asked softly  
"Much the same thing, none of us are willing to say one way or the other, but it looks good so far."  
Knuckles nodded slowly "We'll have to hope things keep going as they are, maybe then the humans will keep their word and let us go"  
"There'll be big trouble if they don't. The Guardians and the humans made an agreement; we've kept up our side of the bargain. It wouldn't be wise for them to go back on theirs."  
"We donn'tt haave anyware to go, evven if they do releasse uss." Shadow slurred past the pain in his mouth. For a moment he paused to collect his speech "We can't sseriously conssider going b-back to our house"  
Knuckles shook his head "I hadn't thought that far ahead"  
"Regardlesss of what really h-happened I can't imagine the locals being too keen to havve me backk." Shadow gave up on speech with a groan  
"Well it doesn't pay to worry about that yet, take this one step at a time" Almer said  
Knuckles sighed "Yeah, I suppose your right"  
"Get some rest. I'll bring word as soon as we have any tomorrow morning"  
Almer got up and started to walk away.  
"Master Almer… Thank you, for… everything"  
"All part of the job Knuckles, besides, I'd be letting Ribern down if I let anything happen to you" Chuckling, Almer walked past the guards and let himself out of the infirmary. Relieved Shadow and Knuckles went back to sleep.

A damp wind was blowing in the open window. Outside Knuckles could hear the rustling of damp trees. It was a dark night. The time of the month was such that there was no moon. Cloud cover would probably have blocked out any light it could have given anyway.  
"Knuxx are you awwaake…?" Shadow's slurred voice asked  
"Yes"  
"I can't sleeep"  
Carefully Knuckles climbed out of his bed to go over to his side. He was hugging the pillow again. Knuckles hopped up to sit on the side of his bunk, eager to take the weight from his ankles.  
"We'll have to get you another teddy…" Knuckles chuckled "Where did you lose Harry? Do you remember?"  
Shadow realised he was hugging the pillow and hastily shoved it aside and sat up.  
"At the hhouse."  
"Well maybe it will still be there when we go back"  
In the dark Shadow raised an eyebrow.  
"We'll go back and get our stuff… save us raiding Tails' bang account again… then we'll just have to find somewhere else… that desert island is looking more and more appealing, huh?"  
Shadow's eyes looked sad  
"Don't worry Shadowkin… It'll be alright in the end, you'll see"  
Shadow didn't look too confident.

They woke up in the same bed, much to Pedra's annoyance, who gave Knuckles a serious reprimand for being on his feet without a nurse to help him. A reprimand which Knuckles, for the most part completely ignored, much to Shadow's amusement. They'd eaten breakfast, lumpy porridge in traditional school style before Almer appeared for his visit. Promisingly it looked as though he _had_ slept, suggesting that the news had continued to remain good. This time he sat on the end of Shadow's bed.  
"Good news people!" At this point he playfully slapped Shadow's feet where they stuck up under the covers. A gesture which a moment later he seemed to think better of, hastily he carried on "The reports are still coming in, things are returning to normal everywhere! It worked! The world is in Balance again, which means we can all get a good night's sleep!"  
Knuckles had never seen Almer like this.  
"Have the humans released us yet?"  
"The leader of the soldiers here expects word to come sometime this morning, which means we can get their stinking plane off our island"  
Shadow and Knuckles looked at each other  
"Anymore word from Coral?"  
"Not as far as I'm aware, but I'll ask for you…" Almer got up "well I have things to do" He smiled "Knuckles, try to be good for Pedra, mm?"  
Then he was gone again leaving Shadow and Knuckles alone with the infirmary staff.

A human in a suit came into the room mid-morning.  
"You are being released" He said bluntly standing between their beds. "You are to report your place of residence here within the next three months." He gave Knuckles a card, which he looked at blankly "otherwise this will be counted as breaking of your release arrangements, you will be found, rearrested and Project Shadow returned to service in the army" He looked at Knuckles "with or without your approval. And believe me Shremu; we have ways and means of finding you."  
The human smirked as Knuckles realised he'd been unconscious in that cell for a long time… The human turned, and left. Shadow and Knuckles looked at each other and despite the stringent terms of their release, were pleased.

Once the human had gone and they had each had time to mull over their thoughts Shadow spoke.  
"Knuckles… where do we have to report our location to?" Shadow's mouth had improved enough for him to be able to speak more or less clearly, even though he was still in pain.  
Knuckles tried to look casually at the card "Just some department…"  
"What's it called… maybe I've heard of it…" Shadow knew what he was doing was cruel, but if he was wrong this would save face. Knuckles stomach did a back flip, and Shadow felt it.  
"Umm…" Knuckles began, looking more intently at the card  
"You can't read it can you?" Shadow asked softly  
Knuckles looked mortified, he answered in a voice Shadow could barely hear "No…"  
Shadow looked thoughtful  
"How long have you known?" Knuckles asked, his voice unusually weak  
Shadow turned to look at him "I've had my suspicions for a while now… the license plates… that was what really made me wonder…then I thought about the human money… My bracelets… the instructions for the furniture… Even when you had lots of things to remember I never once saw you try to write them down. Then I thought back to what you said about your being Storyteller… how you memorised the stories… The Echidna legends were spoken, not written; I figured a good memory for spoken language was how you'd gotten by for so long"  
"You w-won't t-tell anyone will you?" his voice was choked  
Shadow got out of bed and went over to Knuckles "Not if you don't want me to… It's nothing to be ashamed of though"  
Knuckles pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them. He looked away and was silent for a moment. "The letters… they dance. I can't read them because they won't sit still… I could never understand how lines could represent sounds anyway…" Knuckles sniffed "Do you think I'm stupid"  
"No-"  
"T-the doctors, they said I had something called dyslexia… that was why I couldn't do it… and why I had problems with things like left and right too…" Knuckles sniffed again "They gave me extra lessons… tried to help me… but I just couldn't do it… they started to say it was just because I was lazy…" Knuckles looked round "I tried so hard! I would sit staring at a page for hours at a time, willing myself to learn it… but every time I learned a letter by the next day it's shape would be gone from my mind, and the letters were always there dancing to mock me!"  
"Knuck-"  
"They all said I had something wrong with my brain! That I was stupid, retarded!" His voice broke again "I sat there trying until I made myself sick! I used to get Coral, Moonstone, even Custos, anyone who knew to help me and I still couldn't do it…" He sighed and his voice softened for a moment "When I was really little I used to get Coral to read me the extracts from things the night before, and memorise them, to pretend I could do it, that's how my audio memory developed… but then they got wise. I had to start taking extra lessons… I was in the bottom set for more or less everything except spoken and foreign language… I couldn't count… They all used to laugh at me… call me Knucklehead… say I was all fists and no brains… So then I would snap and beat them up… That was one thing I was good at… I used to get into a lot of trouble… Then as I got older I just resigned myself to being stupid… after five years trying I gave up. I didn't ask Coral for help anymore… I just went to my extra lessons… more often than not I got chucked out…" Knuckles swallowed hard "After I was Bound to the Master Emerald I never picked up another book… after four years at its base… I can't read a word" Suddenly Knuckles' strong fist reached out to grab Shadow's arm; he squeezed it harder than he realised "You can't tell anyone! You have to promise!"  
Shadow flinched "Yes! Knuckles you're hurting me!"  
Knuckles hastily let go "See there I go again, all fists and no brains." His voice lowered to a mutter "If there was any justice in the world the Marchac would have killed me"  
Shadow rubbed at his arm "Knuckles dyslexia is a recognised condition, even when I was educated… there are strategies to help you deal with it"  
"Yeah, they tried them and they didn't work. Face it Shadow, your Guardian's a stupid idiot"  
Shadow jumped up onto the side of the bed "Dyslexia doesn't make you stupid, it just makes you different…"  
"Shadow I'm completely illiterate!"  
Shadow shrugged "So what? It hasn't stopped you telling stories, and it certainly hasn't stopped you being a good Guardian"  
Knuckles looked at him for a long time, and then shook his head "Of course you'd say that…"  
"I say it because it is the truth!" Shadow cried exasperated "Knuckles' you aren't stupid, you can speak six languages!"  
"So can you"  
"I'm a genetically engineered bio-weapon"  
That raised a small smile  
"I had an education equivalent to a human fifteen year old before I was even born… I often wish I hadn't been educated in that way… they desecrated and violated my mind, taking away any opportunity I ever had of being an ignorant child! I've rarely known what it was to struggle over a puzzle and have the thrill of realisation and success… I would love to have taken a normal school education like most of the children of this world."  
"You wouldn't say that if you'd been through it"  
"You take it for granted that you were educated in that way… you don't appreciate it. So many times I watched Maria struggle over what to me was a simple problem, for her to be rewarded with a realisation of the answer. I wished for the simple pleasures that came from not having a mind like a supercomputer"  
"Then you don't know what it's like to watch all your peers find something so simple, and easy, and be the only one left behind in confusion…"  
"No, I don't, but I would have loved to have the chance to learn… The longer I spend in the real world, outside the ARK, the more I realise how unbalanced my education was."  
"Shadow, you have the equivalent memories of a three year old… there's bound to be a lot you still need to learn…"  
"Things you can teach me" Shadow said grinning "You might not be able to teach me how to read, but that's not what I need, what I need is a guide, to help me through society's little intricacies, things no-one can learn in books…"  
Knuckles sighed and smiled "Alright Shadow… nothing you ever say will stop me thinking I'm stupid, or being ashamed but I see your point"  
"Good" Shadow said smirking "Sonic warned me about arguing with you… I think that's as close to a victory as I'm ever likely to come"  
"Huh?"  
"He described arguing with you as being like… arguing with a brick wall"  
"He never wins an argument with me because he knows I'm always right"  
Shadow shook his head and laughed. "Now, my mouth is hurting again… so I'm going to shut up"  
Knuckles looked up at him "Shadow… what attacked you in Chaos?"  
He looked nervous "I think, it was Metal, Metal Sonic."  
"So you were right… about him not being dead?"  
Shadow nodded "And if I ever have to go into Chaos again… He'll be waiting for me… He's likely to be pretty angry… I've more or less condemned him to an eternity in the darkness…"  
Knuckles looked serious, but said nothing more.

They stayed on the island for a number of days. Slowly Shadow's wounds healed, and Knuckles regained most of the use of his ankles and hands. A week after the humans left Angel Island Shadow and Knuckles were laid peacefully soaking up the lasts of the early autumn sun somewhere between the School and the Master Emerald Shrine when a young trainee came running up to them.  
"Shadow, Guardian Knuckles!"  
Knuckles stood up and looked around. He spotted a young Kitsune running through the long grass. Quickly she darted over to them. She took a moment to catch her breath before she spoke to them.  
"Sir, you have a visitor" She said, her eyes sparkling with mischievous glee  
"Visitors?" Knuckles questioned, wondering who could possibly want them now  
"Yes, at the School, come, come!"  
The little girl could hardly contain her excitement  
Shadow and Knuckles looked at each other "Come on my Guardian, visitors!" Shadow said smirking and ran off beckoning for the girl to follow. After a moment, Knuckles did the same.

They spotted the Tornado first. Shadow and Knuckles skidded to a halt, just before they were greeted by Tails' smiling face.  
"Hey guys" Tails called, running up to them  
"Tails?"  
"Yep, in the flesh, you gave me and Sonic the right run around trying to find you, we got as far as that military place. Sonic saw Shadow being loaded into the ambulance but was too late to speak to you"  
Knuckles shuddered slightly and made a gesture as though trying to brush dust from his fur.  
"Anyway… We have a surprise for you!"  
"We?" Knuckles questioned, bemused  
"Yeah, me and Sonic" Tails said smiling "but he's not here, he's waiting back with your surprise, c'mon, c'mon!"  
"Is this a good surprise?" Knuckles asked sceptically  
"Well I think so… c'mon, c'mon! Get in the Tornado already"  
Tails excitement was infectious. The Guardians around them were all grinning, as though they were in on the secret. Shadow at least seemed keen; his exited curiosity was in danger of seeping up the Bond and overriding Knuckles' scepticism. Then Almer appeared in the ranks.  
"Go with him Knuckles" He said simply  
"Trying to get rid of us?" Knuckles asked  
"You eat the food, and the Trainees either idolise you, or are afraid Shadow will cook them. Can't do anything with them as long as you're around!"  
Knuckles snorted  
"Seriously Knuckles, go with him, the wide world is still waiting for you, you have to start again, you can't hide here forever. You'll always be welcome here, but hard as it is, you have to move on, make that life for yourself"  
Knuckles realised that was perhaps what he had been doing, as long as he was on Angel Island he felt safe, surrounded by Guardians and friends. After a long moment's thought he turned to the gathered assembly of Trainees and Masters.  
"Before I go, I want to thank you, on behalf of myself and my Charge, for everything you've all done for us over the last few days. For everything you hoped to achieve… we wish you every happiness and success in the future…"  
Shadow nodded his agreement. With that, they turned and climbed into the Tornado.

It was only after they'd been flying for nearly two hours that Shadow and Knuckles started to recognise their surroundings. Then as Tails put the Tornado into a slow descent they were certain.  
"Tails… are you taking us back to our house… you know we can't go back there… the humans chased us out"  
"Just be patient Knuckles" Tails said, smiling  
Uncertainly Knuckles sat back in his seat.  
Tails brought the Tornado to ground in his traditional landing spot, just down the hill from their house. When Knuckles and Shadow looked out the window they could see Sonic waiting for them, waving and smiling. He ran up to greet them as they all got down from the Tornado's cabin.  
"Hey guys! Man, Shadow you've looked better" Sonic laughed  
Shadow frowned irritably. Knuckles looked nervous  
"Wipe those looks off your faces; we've got something to show you!"  
"You do know we were chased out of our house right?" Knuckles asked  
Tails and Sonic looked at one another, obviously they didn't know about the fire here.  
"Yes… come on Knux, have a little faith in me, yeah?" Sonic asked, sounding a little hurt  
Knuckles frowned, but said nothing more.

Sonic and Tails led them up the hill, to the bottom of their garden, seemingly unable to contain their delight. Then as they got higher up the hill Shadow and Knuckles saw what they were so pleased about. Standing outside their house, cleared of the charred and broken remains of their furniture stood a number of Shremu, and what must have been half the Skytop villagers. Shadow and Knuckles came to a halt, as what seemed like several hundred children ran down towards them. Seconds later they were surrounded by brightly dressed children, human and Shremu alike, all chattering and asking questions.  
"Welcome home!" Sonic shouted over the noise  
Knuckles and Shadow couldn't quite take it all in, and walked up to the house in bemused silence. Here they were met by what turned out to be another pleasant surprise. Sharay and Jintae her father, were waiting with the adults. Sharay, half to Knuckles embarrassment, half to his pleasure welcomed him back with a warm hug. Her father with a friendly handshake. Then once those greetings were over a tall old human, the one who had come with the youngster spouting tales of the fire spewing hedgehog came forward.  
"The people of Skytop village would like to offer our most sincere apologies to you both, for our little misunderstanding… we hope our actions have not cost you so dearly… we hope you can find it in yourselves to forgive us… we have repaired the damage to you home and completed all the tasks we are told you yourselves had yet to finish… we only hope that you would still be willing to be our neighbours…"  
Knuckles looked around at the expectant faces, Shadow's among them, despite his growing reservations surrounding humans he smiled and relented.  
"Nothing, would make me more proud"  
Knuckles held out his hand, and for perhaps the first time willingly shook that of a human.  
"Welcome home, Guardian Knuckles" The old man said, but his voice was drowned out by the resounding cheer of the gathered assembly.


	19. Epilogue: Apolloi's Alliance

**Epilogue:  
****Apolloi's Alliance**

In most the effects of the Shards receded with the return of the Master and Chaos Emeralds. However, in some they did not…

In a dark corner of a damp forest there was a flash of light. For a while the darkness returned. Then the flash of light was repeated, brighter this time. With the next flash a few leaves caught alight and burned to ashes. In the centre of this intermittent light there stood a creature that _looked_ like Shadow, but was definitely not. With another flash of crimson light a branch held in a black fist vaporised. The creature that looked like Shadow smiled maliciously, and laughed.


End file.
